Harry Potter and Life's Surprises
by shdurrani
Summary: Post-Order of the Phoenix Major Spoilers. If you haven’t read Book 5 then be warned. HHr; Harry finds out his true Parentage. New Chapter up 5162004. My answer to Severitus Challenge.
1. Return to Privet Drive

                       Harry Potter and Life's Surprises By shdurrani 

**DISCLAIMER: I don****=t own anything other then the plot and two characters, Sikandar and Sarah Durani.  Harry Potter is the sole Copyright of J. K. Rowling and Scholastic Books.**

**Summary: Post-Order of the Phoenix Major Spoilers.  If you haven't read Book 5 then be warned.  H/Hr; Harry finds out his true Parentage.  He also finds out who his true friends are.  My answer to Severitus Challenge.**

                                            Chapter 1 

Return to Privet Drive 

Harry had been back at #4 Privet Drive for about 2 weeks and had already wished he was back at Hogwarts.  The Dursleys had lost all their fear for Harry and the wizarding world since they found out that Harry's godfather was dead.  One of the things was that they had put up the bars on his window again in his room.  The other thing was that they had put a padlock on Hedwig's cage.  Uncle Vernon=s business was going under because of the current economy but instead of blaming it on the true culprit; he blamed it on Harry.  

Uncle Vernon had started coming home drunk and even though Harry would complete his chores, Vernon would still beat him.  Right now, he is sitting at his desk reading his potions book since he had already finished his summer homework and did some extra.  

"Boy is Hermione going to be impressed when she sees what he has done," thought Harry.

Since the end of their 4th year and the kiss she gave him on the cheek at the Platform, Harry started to realize that he had some strong feelings for Hermione.  He only wished he would live through this summer with the Dursleys.

Harry got up and went and splashed some water on his face.  He saw dark circles under his eyes.  He had not gotten more then maybe 2 hours of sleep a night because of recurring nightmares about the third task.  Harry walked back to his desk and started reading and making notes on some of the potions in his book to be sure he was ready for the next year since he was hoping to do well in the class.  A little bit into reading his potions book, he fell asleep.  

**** Dream sequence ****

Harry found himself somewhere new that he did not recognize.  There were eight people in the room.  He recognized two of them as being his parents and standing next to them was Sirius.  He recognized at least two others as Merlin and Salazar Slytherin.  

Harry ran and hugged his mom and dad.  He knew they were not alive but he still missed them.  He then hugged Sirius.

"We are so proud of you Harry for what you have become and what you have done.  Hun Cedric does not blame you for his death and so should not blame yourself.  Now these five people want to talk to you and then I want to talk to you hun.  There is something that I need to tell you regarding who your real father is," said Lily while hugging Harry.

Harry pulled out of the hug and looked at both of them asking what they were talking about.

Sirius came up and said, "Harry I don't blame you for my death.  If anyone, I blame Albus and Severus."

Harry was crying at this point and just hugged Sirius for a bit.

"Mom what do you mean who my father is.  James Potter is my dad is not he.  I look just like the pictures I have of him," asked Harry.

"Harry, hun I think you need to sit down so we can explain this to you.  Your real father is Severus Snape.  To tell you the truth, James and I really did not get married.  We lived together to hide you from Voldermort.  You are the Heir of these 5 people.  Contrary to popular belief, i am not muggle born and so is not your friend Hermione.  Merlin is working on breaking her memory charms.  As to your memory charm we were going to do it for you.  Anyway, I am the direct descendent of Merlin, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw.  Sev is the direct descendant of Hufflepuff and Slytherin.  Hermione=s parents were old friends of ours.  We both went into hiding for the safety of you and Hermione.  Severus and I got married soon after graduating from Hogwarts and had you about 3 years later.  Our friends, the Durrani's had Hermione on the same day as I had you.  I know that they changed her birthdates to September 19 when they had moved her to the Grangers,  but her real birthday is July 31st," just as Lily finished this, a white light flashed in two places and Hermione stood in one spot and Severus Snape stood in another.  Harry got up and went over to Hermione and brought her over to his parents while, Severus walked over to them too.  

"Harry what is going on.  Why are your parents, Sirius and James doing here?" asked Hermione.

"Ms. Granger, the reason why I am here is because Harry must have just found out that his father really is.  As to the rest of the people here, I do not think that an introduction to them is needed.  Lily I believe you were explaining just how close our family and James were to Hermione's family," said Snape.

Lily nodded and motioned the kids to sit down on the sofa.

"Hermione, we brought you here because of what has happened in you world.  Sirius is here because he wanted to make sure that Harry knew he didn't blame Harry for his death.  Harry, the charm that we placed on you when you were born is going to wear off on your birthday.  A few other things I need to tell you.  I am part elf from my father's side and because of this, and you will find that you are going to look more like an elf then anything else.  Hermione, you are the direct descendant of these five people also.  Your mother like me was heir to Merlin, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor and from you fathers side you are Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Harry we are going to break the memory charm from you."

Hermione was surprised.  She had not realized that she was the direct descendant of the five most powerful witches and wizards in history.

Lily stood up, used her wand, and performed the counter charm for the memory charm.  Just as this was done there was another flash of light and two more people joined them.  Because the memory charm was released, Harry recognized the two as Hermione's parents.  Hermione stood up and dragged Harry to her parents.  

"Mom, Dad?" asked Hermione timidly.

They nodded, "Yes Hermione it is us.  You and Harry have grown up to be wonderful kids," Sikandar turned to Sirius and continued, "Sirius I was sad to hear about what happened to you."  

Sirius nodded, "Its good to see you again and thanks.  I wish I would be there for Harry but I hope between you and Severus can be there for him."

Merlin, Godric, Rowena, Helga, and Salazar walked over to the two teens and Merlin started talking.

"Harry, Hermione as our heirs you will have a number of new abilities and enhancements to your currents powers.  You both will be able to speak to any animal magical and non-magical.  You will be seers, yes Hermione I do know you do not believe in divination and I do not blame you with the fraud of a teacher you have.  Harry I suggest you dropping divination because you will have all you need to use your power of sight.  You will both be able to speak any language and understand any written language so if that is a hint on what class you can take to make up for the Divination then so be it.  We will all now transfer our powers and knowledge to you two and then will bid you good night."

The five of them went to both teens and placed their hands on them, and with a flash of light and a lot of pain for both Hermione and Harry, they received their gifts.

Severus came forward afterwards and started talking, "Harry I have already talked to Albus and tomorrow about 8 am I will be coming by Privet Drive to get you."

Harry nodded a bit tensely.  Snape was a bit worried and asked what was wrong.

"Dad I think you may want to bring Madame Pomphrey with you.  My uncle has decided to take his hatred towards wizards and me in particular to another level," said Harry while trying his best not to cry.

Lily was in complete shock, James was furious and Hermione was all out sobbing.  Severus got the look of murder on his face at this.  Sirius had murderous thoughts on his mind and Sikandar was supporting Sarah while she was crying.  

"Harry I will be there as soon as possible, with Aurors.  Albus is going to have some explaining to do as to why he has not checked on you all summer.  Good night all of you.  Harry don't bother trying to wake up when you leave here.  We will get you either to St. Mungos or Hogwarts infirmary.  I'll be there as soon as I can," said Severus.

Hermione turned to Harry and told him that she would contact Albus as soon as she could to find out when she can come to see him and where he is.

Harry smiled and kissed her on the cheek and said good-bye to his parents before letting sleep over come him.

Severus had already gone and Hermione left afterwards.

****************** End of chapter 1 ***********************

Please R/R


	2. Rescue and Minister Fudge

Harry Potter and Life's Surprises By SHDurrani 

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything other then the plot and two characters, Sikandar and Sarah Durani.  Harry Potter is the sole Copyright of J. K. Rowling and Scholastic Books.**

**Summary: Post-Order of the Phoenix Major Spoilers.  If you haven't read Book 5 then be warned.  H/Hr; Harry finds out his true Parentage.  He also finds out who his true friends are.  My answer to Severitus Challenge.**

Chapter 2 The Rescue and Minister Fudge 

**(Note to all readers:  I am not a fan of Ron and in the next couple of chapters Ron's friendship with the trio takes a nose dive off the deep end.  That is a warning to all devoted Ron fans.)**

**My beliefs on the relationships regarding the characters:  Everyone keeps mentioning the fact that JK said in an interview that Harry falls for someone other then Hermione and Ginny.  If I am not mistaken that was meant for the 5th book and she was right.  I still think there is a possible H/Hr in the next two books.**

***********  On to the story ************

Severus woke up with a start and ran for the headmaster's office.

Professor Dumbledore looked up when Severus ran into the room, "Severus what is wrong?"

"Albus, we need to get Harry out of the Dursleys now.  I just spent the last hour or so with Harry and Hermione talking to their ancestors and Lily, James, Sirius, Sikandar, Sarah, and me.  At the end of the meeting I told Harry I would be around tomorrow to pick him up so for him to get ready.  He had lost all the color in his face when I said that and told me that he was not sure if he would make it until then.  He says that his uncle had decided to use him as a punching bag and that letter you sent to them regarding the third task last year only fueled the fire.  They are really treating him bad.  Because Sirius is no longer a threat to them they have not been afraid to hurt him." said Severus.

Albus eyes had lost their merriment twinkle that was usually in them and immediately shot up and called for Minerva and Poppy to his office.

When both came in, Severus repeated what he had just told the headmaster.  Minerva was mad and said, "Albus I told you 11 years ago that it was not a good idea to take him there.  We have to go get him now."

Albus nodded, "Yes, yes Minerva we will go now."

They all left the castle and headed for the main gates.  Once outside the apperation wards they apperated to Magnolia Crescent, which was close to 4 Privet Drive.  Albus took the lead and led them to #4 Privet Drive.  

He unlocked the door and put a silencing charm on the muggle security system.  When they entered, they were shocked to find Vernon Dursley laying on the couch with a bat in his hand that had blood over it.  Severus went, magically bound, and gagged him while the rest went up to Harry's room because there was a trail of blood heading in that direction from the living room.  Minerva could detect a foul odor getting stronger and coming from the third bedroom on the second level.  She immediately knew that it had to be Harry's room because of all the muggle locks and padlock that were on the door.

She pulled out her wand and unlocked the locks using the Alohamora charm.  What they found when they entered the room made Minerva rush to the bathroom.  On the bed laid Harry chained to the bed.  His left arm and right leg were broken.  Poppy did some binding spells on hi broken bones and a few numbing spells to prevent the pain from coming through.  She got up and let Albus come to the bed side.  Albus released the bindings on Harry and carefully lifted him off the bed.  Harry let out a scream of pain and Albus was finally forced to put a silencing charm on him to allow them to leave.  Upon entering the living room, they found Severus and Minerva watching over Vernon Dursley.  

Albus wrote to Mrs. Dursley about them taking her husband to prison and taking her nephew to get care.  Afterwards they left using a portkey to Hogwarts Infirmary.  Hermione and her parents were already there.  Severus escorted Mr. Dursley to the headmaster's office, while Albus and Minerva put Harry down on one of the beds so Poppy could start working on him.  Albus went to his office to make sure that Severus did not do anything to Vernon.  

"Professor McGonagall, what is going to happen to Harry now?  I hope he does not have to go back to that family.  Oh wait, Professor Snape is his father so I hope he can go stay with him," asked and proclaimed Hermione.  

Minerva nodded, "Hermione, you and Harry call me Minerva when we are not in class.  As to what is going to happen to Harry, I really do not know.  Severus has already stated that he wanted Harry to live with him here at the castle from now on.  The only thing that is going to be interesting to see is if Harry wants to."

Hermione's parents were doing their best to calm Hermione down at the same time as feel the pain Harry has gone through.    They had immediately gotten to Hermione after waking up.  Once there Hermione had told the Grangers what was happening and told them that her parents were probably coming just as they had showed up.  The three of them flooed to Hogwarts just before Albus and his group got there with Harry.  

When Poppy was done, she came up to the group and talked to them, "I've fixed all the damage.  Harry is just sleeping right now.  Minerva this is the entire list of damage done to Harry by his uncle.  The most recent injuries were done by the bat his uncle had in his hand.  The other injuries look like it was either a belt was used or just a fist."

Poppy gave Minerva the list of damages.

"Thank you Poppy, I will get this to the headmaster," said Minerva.

"Minerva do you mind if we come with you?" asked Sarah.

Minerva nodded and the three adults left.

Hermione went over to Harry's bed and started crying over him.  Over the past week, she had realized that her feelings for Harry had become strong.  In her mind, she did not mind that Professor Snape was Harry's father because in the back of her mind she had always known.  She realized that she was going to ask her parents and Albus about it later.

****** Dumbledor's Office *****

'

Albus had walked into his office to find that Severus was sleeping on the couch while Vernon Dursley was tied to a stake waiting for the head master to come back.

Severus woke up when he heard the door open and close.

"How is he Albus?" asked Severus.

"Poppy had healed all his wounds but she says that it maybe a day or two before he wakes up.  She says that his energy reserves were almost depleted and he needed to recharge," answered Albus.

Albus called for the minister to bring Aurors to the school for an urgent problem regarding Harry Potter.

When the Fudge came with his Aurors, Minerva and the Durranis had just walked in with his report from Poppy.  "Albus, this is the final report on the extent of the injuries that Harry suffered from his Uncle.  Oh and good morning Minister Fudge, I think you know Sikandar and Sarah Durrani."

Sikandar and Sarah nodded to the minister.

"Albus what is going on?  What has happened to Potter and what does it have to do with his Uncle?" demanded Fudge.

"Cornelius, this muggle here who is Harry's uncle decided this summer to start beating Harry.  From what we can disseminate from the exams by Mme. Pomphrey, the beatings included being kicked with a steel plated boot, a belt with a brass buckle, and a baseball bat, which we found with Harry's blood on it.  Speaking of which, here it is in a sealed container for evidence.  Here is a copy of the report by Mme. Pomphrey describing to full extent what the injuries were," Albus finished saying that while making a copy of the papers that Minerva gave him to the minister.  

The minister looked at the injuries and started getting madder and madder.  He had one of the Aurors revive the muggle and he started talking to him.

"Mr. Vernon Dursley, my name is Cornelius Fudge; I am the Minister of Magic here in the UK.  I here by charge you with Child abuse to a underage Wizard and the attempted murder of Harry Potter.  You will be escorted to Prison to await trial which will be held in no less then two weeks.  Men will you take Mr. Dursley to our specialized prison, I will contact the Courts to set up the trial and everything."

With that, the Aurors took Mr. Dursley out of the office and headed out of the school toward the prison that is setup for Muggles, which know about the wizarding world, that have committed crimes against wizards.   

Cornelius turned to Albus and spoke again, "How is Harry Albus?  I am glad that you were able to get him out and all.  I am going to check with the DA's (District attorneys) office and find out if we will be needing Harry's testimony in this case.  Meanwhile we need to find a place for Harry to stay till the start of school and also find a more permanent place for him to stay till he is 17."

Albus answered his questions for him, "According to Poppy she has healed all she can and that the rest is up to his body to heal in time.  Harry is right now unconscious in the hospital wing and Poppy has already said that she wouldn't let anyone other then a few people close to him be with him.  As to where Harry is going to stay, we have already got that settled.  You see the Dursleys are not the only family he has.  In fact, we just found out last night that Severus is actually his dad and that Severus has offered to let Harry stay with him from now on.  If not he is welcome to stay here at the castle."

Sarah spoke up, "Since I am his Godmother, he is welcome at our place."

Cornelius just comprehended that Severus was Harry's father, "Albus are you sure of this about Snape being Harry's father?"

Albus nodded, "Yes we are. Actually, Lily was married to Severus and not to James.  Because of the Dark lord trying to get after Lily and Harry because of their heritage they did the switch.  Harry met with his ancestors, Lily, James, and Severus last night to discuss what will be happening when he turned 16.  He also found out about Severus and that Hermione also shares the same ancestors."

Cornelius nodded at the information about knowing about Harry being the son of Severus and how it was possible.  The only thing that he was confused about was the ancestor part.  

Cornelius asked, "Albus who are their ancestors?"

Albus smiled and said, "Harry and Hermione are the heirs of Hogwarts and Merlin."

Cornelius was now in complete shock.

Albus decided to drop one more bomb on the minister, "Oh and one other thing, I have decided that I will give the two the option to take their NEWTS the end of the summer, once we get their OWLs scores back before.  I know that they would be able to pass the test with ease and so I am not worried.  That is if they want to.  This way they will be able to train more the defend themselves and to do be able to defend the castle and the students.  Anyway, that is up to them.  I thought you might want to know ahead of time."

The minister nodded knowing quite well how strong a heir of at least one of the founder is.  Imagine the heir of the five strongest wizards.  "Very well Albus, I will contact you with the trial dates and if there is the need for the testimony of Harry in the trial.  It is good to see you Sikandar and Sarah.  I have heard good things about your daughter and I know you should be proud of her.  Good day Minerva."

Cornelius left the office and headed out of the castle.  

Albus watched the gates for signs of his departure and once that took place, he relaxed.  

"Now I just have break the news to those two teens.  Harry has been through a lot already.  I hope he is going to be up to it.  I have gone through the parchments we found in his trunk and under his bed and I have been surprised to find that Harry has been catching up with Hermione and taking up her knack for over doing her essays.  Minerva could you show Sikandar and Sarah to one of the guest suites so they can get some rest.  I will see you later on today.  Meals can be taken in the great hall or you can join Hermione in the Hospital wing.  Good night," said Albus.

Minerva showed the Durranis to a guest suite and then retired herself.  Severus was with Hermione for the night by his son.  He had to force Hermione to lay down on one of the beds before she collapsed.

******* A/N:  That is the end of the second chapter.  Please review and tell me how you like it.  Thanks. *******

Responses to  Reader reviews:

Xilreb:  Thank you for reviewing my story.  I have uploaded a better version of my first chapter had some old formatting problems with the page and had to redo some of it.  Enjoy France and don't get too plastered.  You know what the French are like and don't give your poor dad a hard time.  

H+Hr:  Thank you for reviewing my story.  I know I have read your other stories but I don't know where.

Angiewolf:  Thank you for your review.  Honestly, the language parts will come into play later on in the story.  As to right now, I have to options where to go with the story.  One is basically where Harry and Hermione finish school during the summer and then become full time teachers.  The other is where Harry and Hermione get moved up a year because of their outstanding OWLs (hint hint) and become the Head boy and girl and also they become part time teachers teaching the DA classes.  Both options have the DA back in the story.  


	3. Remus, Moody, Tonks, Weasleys, Training

Harry Potter and Life's Surprises By SHDurrani 

**Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but the plot and two characters, Sikandar and Sarah Durrani.  Harry Potter books are the sole copyright of J. K. Rawlings and Scholastic Books.  **

**Summary:  Post-Order of the Phoenix, Major Spoilers so if you haven't read book 5 then be warned.  H/Hr; Ron out of the trio picture; Ginny joins trio; Harry finds out who his father really is; basically my answer to the Severitus Challenge.**

Chapter 3 Remus and Moody and Tonks and Weasleys and Training 

****************** Author Note on relationships and family ********************

I have received a number of reviews on how it is possible for Harry and Hermione to get together when they are related.  They are not directly related within 5 generations.

Hermione comes from very old families that date back to before the founders time.  Her dad's dad comes from a very old Royal family in Afghanistan and they are descendants of Rowena and Godric. His mom comes from a family that dates back to the Islamic Prophet Mohammed (I am not going to bring Islam into my story even though Hermione's Dad is a Muslim) and family descending from him are the Syeds (sp?).  Somewhere over the time Something like a few generations down, Salazar and Helga came into the mix.  By being Godric and Rowena's heirs, 

Harry also goes back the same way but different relations.

Their Ability to speak other languages will come into play later on in the story.  There will be a number of exchange students from China, Japan, Mexico, and the States (British term for the US).

There will also be some dealings with the elves in this story.

*************************End Author Note Chapter begins********************

A week was spent where Hermione spent most of the time just talking to Harry and reading out of the Hogwarts, a History book to Harry.  During the week, Remus, Moody, and Tonks showed up after finishing moving the order stuff out of Sirius's old place.  They all took turns staying with Hermione and Harry.  Remus tried to spend as much time as possible since he felt like a second godfather to Harry.

Harry felt like he was in a misty void.  He could hear Hermione talking about how they were going to start training their abilities and how she was anxious to get her OWLs back.  He also listened to her reading out of her favorite book that was starting to become his too, Hogwarts, A History.  He finally felt the mist lift away and he was now staring at the most beautiful site in front of him, Hermione.

Hermione felt something different about his breathing and the slight movement of his arms and she looked up and screamed, "Harry you are awake.  We were so worried about you.  We thought we almost lost you there.  I am going to go get your dad and Mme. Pomphrey, I will be back."

Harry gave her hand a squeeze to let her know he understood, not trusting his own voice.  Meanwhile, the hospital wing doors flew open to find a family of red heads flow in.  This brought out Mme. Pomphrey from her office angrily.  When she saw Harry awake she immediately gave up her fight with the Weasleys and came over to check Harry over.

"Mr. Potter you are finally awake I see.  Drink this it will give you some more energy and then just relax.  I take it Ms. Durrani has gone to get your dad so just relax," she then turned to the Weasleys and told them, "please don't over exert him.  He is still recovering."

Harry drank the potion and felt a lot better.  Just as he was putting his glasses on, Severus came in the hospital wing with Sikandar, Sarah, Albus, Remus, Moody, Tonks and Minerva right behind and Hermione beside him.

Ron was looking at Harry strangely and was the first one to ask what Poppy meant by his father.  Harry sighed and answered, "Ron my real dad is Professor Snape.  The reason why I didn't remember this was because my mom placed a memory charm on me when we went into hiding in Godric's Hollow for my protection.  My mom died before she could remove the charm and Severus decided that the charm on me should stay till my 16th birthday or the summer of my 16th birthday to protect me.  I don't blame him for that and realize that it was for my protection."

Ron was really taken aback by this information.  Harry was treating their most hated teacher with kindness and respect one would give his own parents.  Ron then asked another similar question, "Who is Ms. Durrani?"  

Harry smiled encouraging to Hermione while squeezing her hand gently.  She had voiced her worry about her feelings for him and her being a pure blood in regard o Ron's reaction.  Harry pulled her to him and told her, "Hermione, just to let you know I love you too.  I will be at your side through this."  

Hermione nodded and she looked at Ron and answered, "Ron I am Ms. Durrani.  Like Harry, my real parents who are standing behind and next to Severus put a memory charm that would last till the same time as Harry's."

Ron also saw the reassurance that was happening between the two and realized that there was more going on between the two then just being good friends.  Harry nodded to Hermione and she continued, "Ron, Harry and I want to get this out in the open to you, we are in love with each other.  We have been for a long time but were too scared to acknowledge it."

Ron was really getting a bit mad.  He started talking first, "Harry, I had no idea you could stoop so low to declare that the most hated professor of the school is your father.  Were you so desperate to replace Sirius that you go and claim this.  You too Hermione, did you decide that you were too scared of being a top target of you-know-who that you lie about your heritage and that you are a pure blood now.  You are just like Potter here.  I wouldn't be surprised if he actually knew that Sirius was not at the ministry and that he led the raid to get the prophecy for himself.  Has he told any of you what it was.  He has surely not told me."

Ron didn't get to finish his sentence because both Ginny and Mrs. Weasley slapped Ron across the face.  Ginny spoke before anyone else did, "How dare you Ron.  Harry has been a real friend to you for the last 5 years and this is how you pay him back.  I am starting to wonder if you really were meant to be in Gryffindor at all.  Haven't you heard a thing Hermione and Harry said just now?  It is bad enough that Harry loses Sirius but now you want to prevent him from actually having a family.  Don't consider me your sister ever again."  

Hermione got up and walked to Ginny and hugged her.  They both walked over to Harry's bed and he hugged her too to calm her down.  Ron was fuming again, "Hermione what did Harry have to pay to get you to go out with him?  With all his money I bet he can even buy Hogwarts."

Harry snapped out of his stupor and used wandless magic to silence Ron before talking again, "Ron if you ever want to talk to me or Hermione again, you are going to have to lose that sorry attitude of yours.  I can't believe I considered you my friend.  Hermione has been more of my friend over the years then you.  4th year you basically turned your back to me when my name was put in the Goblet of Fire.  I am thinking that your friendship with me was only for fame and not for being true friends."

Hermione continued after Harry, "Ron, I have never had more then a friend kind of feelings toward you in the past 5 years.  If you hadn't insulted me because I was good at charms our first year, I wouldn't have needed to be saved.  And if I am not mistaken it was Harry who came after me, not you.  If you think that just because you have a crush on me I have to feel sorry for you and become your girlfriend instead of going to be with the person I truly love, Harry, then you are wrong.  You would be worse then Draco Malfoy if you did."

Mr. Weasley took the silencing charm off of Ron, but later regretted doing so.  Ron really got angry and stated something that the rest of the Weasleys were ashamed of, "I starting to believe that Harry probably did kill Cedric and blame it on the dark lord.  I bet you Harry really is a death eater, since his father is one."  
  


This time Harry couldn't take it anymore.  The loss of Sirius and watching Cedric die hit him really hard and he doubled up and started crying.  Meanwhile, Mrs. Weasley was shouting at Ron and Bill took Ron by his arm and roughly shoved him to the infirmary fireplace and took him home.  Hermione and Ginny tried to calm Harry down but it was to no avail.  Mrs. Weasley went and talked to the headmaster and Severus.

"Albus, Severus, I am sorry for my son's actions.  I have never seen someone other then the Malfoys act like Ron did just now.  Albus do you mind if Ginny stays here for the summer with Hermione and Harry if that is where they are staying.  I am afraid for her safety and right now the atmosphere in the house has just turned frigid," asked Mrs. Weasley.

Albus nodded, "Not a problem Molly.  She can get a head start on her studies with the help of these two and she can help them prepare for the new year with the DA Classes they will be teaching."

Albus smiled at the reaction he got from both Harry (who had calmed down drastically when he heard the comment) and Hermione.  Ginny was wide eyed also and was glad to be able to stay at school.  She no longer wanted to be around Ron anymore.

"Albus are you sure about us doing the DA club again?" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry I am.  We are going to start off the summer between now and your birthday training you on wandless magic and animagus training.  Ms. Weasley can join you on both since she is the heir to Hufflepuff.  Molly I believe you mother just died, may she rest in peace," Molly nodded.

Molly spoke up, "Yes Albus, she died last week of old age.  She was if I am not mistaken the last female in my family line to be Heir to Hufflepuff.  If I am not mistaken in our family the youngest female will become the heir when the last heir dies.  So that makes it Ginny."

Ginny was surprised while Harry and Hermione were happy to have someone with them training.  They were sad for the loss but also happy for Ginny.  It meant that Ginny was meant to be a great witch.

It had been settled that they would be staying at the castle for the rest of the summer and begin their training.  Minerva came to Ginny and gave Ginny her Hogwarts letter.  She found that she was named Prefect for her year.  Because of what Ron had done to Harry and said about Professor Snape, he had been revoked as prefect and Harry had gotten a prefect badge.  Hermione was happy as was Severus and the Durranis.  

Over the next couple of weeks leading up to Harry and Hermione's birthday, the three were getting stronger magically. With the help of Tonks, Moody, and Remus they trained in dueling and a sword fighting. Harry's appearance started to change to be more like his mother with his dad's straight black hair (but not greasy).  They found out that the reason why Severus's hair was greasy was from the potions fumes he was subjected to all day.  

By now all three of them were able to do all the charms and hexes in the school books from year 1 to 7.  They were finished with the 6th year transfiguration practicals and were working on the theory behind animagus transfiguration.  

July 31st finally came around and all the teachers and friends for both Hermione and Harry that knew about their true identity threw a party for their birthday.  Most of Gryffindor house had accepted Harry as a Snape and did not use his father's attitude toward them as an example to Harry.   They were all told about both Hermione's and His heritage and they realized that Harry was meant to be in Gryffindor.  The one notable friend missing from the party was Ron.  Mrs. Weasley apologized for his absence, but Harry and Hermione both told her that he would come around soon.  Remus, Moody, and Tonks had gotten Harry a new broom because they found out later that Umbridge had destroyed his other one out of spite knowing full well her ban on him would not stand.

(A/N:  I am not going to put in the presents part of the party because to many people there)

Harry and Hermione took their gifts back to their rooms in the teacher's wing because they were from now on being housed there for their own safety. 

The next day they went down to the Great hall for breakfast.  Mail came and Hermione and Harry received official letters from the Ministry.  They both knew what it was.  It was their OWLS Scores.

************************  End of Chapter 3 *************************

A/N:  That is it for this chapter.  I hope you liked it.  Just a warning flames will be fuel to my fireplace.

Review Replies (Some of you have received emails from me in regards to your reviews but I will post similar statements on the chapter for the benefit of other readers.

Lissi89:  Thank you for reviewing my two chapters. I hope your question is answered regarding their relationship.  I feel that since they are so distantly related to each other that it would not be a factor.  Do keep up with your stories.  I like them too.

H+Hr:  Join the long line of Dursley haters.  

Metsmaniac:  This is an example of pure non-use of brains.  My summary I believe says it is a Severitus Challenge.

Mexicanchica:  Thanks for your review I hop you liked this chapter.

Gryffindor620:  I am glad you like my story and keep going on your story.

Shenzee:  They will become good allies in the fight.  You will see.

Snape-Slytherinking:  I am glad you like the story.  Honestly as I said before the languages become a factor later.

David M. Potter:  I hope you liked this chapter.

Silver Lady:  I hope my author note helped clear that up.  Thank you for your comments.

Sapphire:  Thank you for your review I hope you like this chapter.


	4. OWLS Scores and Options and Ginny

Harry Potter and Life's Surprises By SHDurrani 

**Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but the plot and two characters, Sikandar and Sarah Durrani.  Harry Potter books are the sole copyright of J. K. Rawlings and Scholastic Books.  **

**Summary:  Post-Order of the Phoenix, Major Spoilers so if you haven't read book 5 then be warned.  H/Hr; Ron out of the trio picture; Ginny joins trio; Harry finds out who his father really is; basically my answer to the Severitus Challenge.**

Chapter 4 OWLS Scores and Options and Ginny 

Harry and Hermione were ecstatic and ripped their envelopes open.  Just as soon as they looked at the scores, both of them fainted in shock.  Ginny grabbed both their letters and let out a gasp.  She had known that Harry had been studying a lot at the end of the term last year but she wasn't sure how much till now.  Minerva asked to look at the scores and smiled really big wise and was really happy.  She realized her conversation with Harry last year had put a push into him to study hard.  Hermione's scores were not surprising.  Ginny enervated both Hermione and Harry and then they both looked at their scores and they read as follows:

Ordinary Wizarding Levels 

Student:  Harry James Potter

House:  Gryffindor

Number of owls per score:  O (outstanding) = 4; E (Exceeds Expectations) = 3; A (Acceptable) = 2; P (Passing) = 1; D (Dreadful) = 0

Astronomy                                           Theory/Practical = E

Charms                                                Theory/Practical = O    Extra Owls: 1 

Transfiguration                                      Theory/Practical = O

Potions                                                 Theory/Practical = O

Divination                                             Theory/Practical = E

History of Magic                                   Theory/Practical = O

Defense Against the Dark Arts              Theory/Practical = O    Extra Owls: 1

Care of Magical Creatures                    Theory/Practical = O

Total Owls received 

Note to Mr. Potter.  Your Corporial Patronous earned you the one extra owls in Defense Against the Dark Arts OWLS; Charms Extra Credit for being able to perform strong Charms.

Congratulations Mr. Potter, only one other student did as well as you.  It was Ms. Granger/Durrani.

Board of Examiners (don't have the correct information on the right name)

Ministry of Magic – United Kingdom

Hermione's test scores were as follows:

Ordinary Wizarding Levels

Student:  Hermione Anne Granger/Durrani

House:  Gryffindor

Number of owls per score:  O (outstanding) = 4; E (Exceeds Expectations) = 3; A (Acceptable) = 2; P (Passing) = 1; D (Dreadful) = 0

Astronomy                                           Theory /Practical = E

Charms                                                Theory /Practical = O

Transfiguration                          Theory /Practical = O   Extra Owls: 1

Potions                                     Theory /Practical = E

Arithmacy                                             Theory /Practical = O   Extra Owls: 1

History of Magic                                   Theory /Practical = O   

Defense Against the Dark Arts  Theory /Practical = O   

Care of Magical Creatures                    Theory /Practical = O   

Note to Ms. Granger/Durrani:  Your excellent details on your Transfiguration Exam have earned you one extra OWL in that course; Your completion of the extra credit problem in the Arithmacy Exam earned an extra OWL.

Congratulation Ms. Granger/Durrani, only one other student did as well as you.  It was Mr. Potter.

When they finally finished reading their scores they both jumped and yelled in happiness.  They hugged each other then sat down.  They passed their scores down to everyone and was congratulated by all the teachers and friends.  

Albus looked at Minerva and she nodded then went back to looking at the two of them and spoke.  "Harry, Hermione, congratulations on doing really well on your OWLs.  Your scores and grades from the past years have earned you the chance to either finish your studies this summer or get moved up to 7th year.  If you choose to take your NEWTs this summer I would like to offer you the position as assistant professors that would help in most of the subjects.  If you choose to on and complete your 7th year we, the professors have decided to offer the position of Head boy and Girl.  This decision is up to you and only you.  Ms. Weasley you have also been moved up to 6th year if you would be willing to take your OWLs this summer."

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny went on to talk about the choices they had.  

Harry was the first to talk, "I would love to be able to graduate with at least a class, even if it is not our year.  I feel that both my mom and Sirius would be proud if they are watching to see me do that.  I don't know about you Hermione."

Hermione returned the sentiment, "I agree with Harry on the graduation part.  I am going to also do the 7th year option.  It also gives us more time to study for the NEWTS.  What about you Ginny?"

Ginny was the one that was having the hardest time deciding.  Part of the reason was because she would have to take classes with her prat of a brother.  But it was also a great opportunity for her to get the OWLs over with and decide on a career.  She finally decided, "If you two can help me get ready for the tests I would love to finish my OWLs and move up a year.  That is of course if my parents allow me to."

Harry and Hermione both said together, "Ginny we would love to help you study."

Ginny nodded and smiled and then the trio turned to Albus and the rest of the staff present.  Harry was the understood spokesman for the group, "Professor, Hermione and I have decided to go the 7th year route because we want to be able to have the honor of graduating in front of the whole school.  It also gives us more time to study for the NEWTS.  Ginny says that if her parents give their consent she would be willing to do the OWLs this summer and start the 6th year.  Hermione and I are willing to help her as much as we can."

Albus smiled and nodded, "Don't worry Ginny, I sent you parents a owl last night when we decided to offer the opportunities to you and they had sent back to us their approval so you have about a month to study and take the exams.  I am pretty sure you will do great.  Your level of capability in your classes is past the OWLs level and we believe you will do fine.  The teachers here are also wiling to help you if you need help."

Professor Snape spoke up, "Ginny, if you need to brush up on any of you potions feel free to come down to the dungeons with these two and I will help you.  I would also like to see Harry and Hermione down there so we can really hit the basics of the potions making.  Sometimes the only reason you don't get a potion right is because you aren't following the basic potions ingredients hierarchy."

Harry had realized that while he was studying for his owls last term, "I had realized that too late while I was studying for my owls dad.  I think that was why I did so well on the exam was because I finally was able to comprehend the order.  I had shown both Hermione and Ron this but I don't think that Ron really cared much about it.  He was basically calling me a male version of Hermione.  I would still like to go over some more stuff regarding potions so I would love to come down anyway with Ginny."

Hermione nodded, "Yea Harry had showed me and I tried to get Ron to listen to me but you know how stubborn Ron is.  Anyway, I agree with Harry, it would be nice to be able to run through some of the 6th year potions and all and get a head start on the 7th year ones.  God knows how much time next year we will have between Head student duties.  Harry are you going to play Quiditch this year?"

Harry shook his head no, "I don't think I will.  After the ban last year, it made me realize that Quiditch was not what I was planning on doing for the rest of my life.  Honestly Minerva, I have rethought my future plans and would like to consider teaching as career instead of being an Auror."

Minerva was a bit surprised and said, "I would be happy to help you become a professor.  My only question for you was why you asked about Auror career last year?"

Harry smiled and said, "Mostly because I was afraid of saying something wrong in front of that woman.  I will say this, I really liked teaching in the DA class and it was fun.  I am truly sorry if I miss led you but honestly, now that I have had a bit of time to think about it I have come to a more decisive conclusion that teaching is more what I want to do then to be an auror."

Minerva and Albus both smiled at Harry.  Albus spoke up, "Harry you are more then welcome to make your final decision on a career.  When you are done with your NEWTS next year you are more then welcome to join our staff as an assistant or if an opening in a specific subject that you are comfortable in is open then you are welcome to join us."

Minerva also said, "I believe that Hermione is also looking into teaching so both of you will be doing the same course work.  I think that your working with the DA group is going to be a lot of help with your being able to setup lesson plans and all."

Harry and Hermione smiled and were happy.  Ginny was also smiling and said, "I think you are going to have another teacher on your hands too.  Either that or a medi-witch, I haven't decided yet."

Hermione smiled and said, "You have till mid August to decide so let us first get you ready for your OWLs and then we can see.  Ginny, Harry and I talked last night and would like you to help us with the DA classes since we are no longer going to have Ron help us.  There is too much friction between us to be of any help."

Ginny nodded and said, "I would love to.  Thanks.  Lets get started studying shall we."

With that Hermione, Harry, and Ginny started going over some of the coursework and for the next two weeks they were busy.  Every day they spent at least a few hours in the dungeons going over potions and getting some help from Severus on improving their work.  After about two weeks into the studying spree, Albus called a staff meeting to discuss a few new developments in the new school year.

******************** End of Chapter *************************

(A/N:  Don't you just love cliffys)

This chapter was completed on July 7th.  Unfortunately since ff.net crashed this morning I wasn't able to upload it that day.

REVIEWER Responses:

Nikki:  I am glad you like the Chapter.  Chapter 5 is going to be a real interesting chapter  till next time.

AngieWolf:  Thanks for reviewing.  I am writing Ron total out of my story.  We will see how this happens in Chapter 5.  Being a heir of the founders give Ginny a strength to help beat Tom Riddle.  Also, her parents felt she could learn more here at Hogwarts about her powers then at home.

ChristinaLupin01442:  Thank you for reviewing.  I am glad you like the chapter and hope you read more.  Till next time.

Xilreb70:  I hope you replaced the clock.  Anyway thanks for the comments.  Chapter 5 will have what becomes of Ron.

Lissie89:  I am glad you like the idea.  It gives more credibility to Ginny's abilities.  Till next time.

Occamy:  Can't wait till your next update of Mist.  Thanks for reviewing.

Ears91:  Your story is great too with H/Hr and R/L.  Keep going.

Saphire:  I hope you like the OWLs I had to recalculate them twice to get them right.


	5. Exchange Students and Ron and Ginny's OW...

Harry Potter and Life's Surprises By SHDurrani 

**Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but the plot and two characters, Sikandar and Sarah Durrani.  Harry Potter books are the sole copyright of J. K. Rawlings and Scholastic Books.  **

**Summary:  Post-Order of the Phoenix, Major Spoilers so if you haven't read book 5 then be warned.  H/Hr; Ron out of the trio picture; Ginny joins trio; Harry finds out who his father really is; basically my answer to the Severitus Challenge.**

Chapter 5 Exchange and Transfer Students and Ron's Participation in the Exchange/Transfer Program and Ginny's Exams and Results 

Albus stood up and spoke to all, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were also present since they were teaching he DA classes, "Good morning everyone, I would like to first of all welcome Harry Potter, Hermione Durrani and Ginny Weasley to our staff.  They will be teaching the DA Classes starting this term.  Part of the developments for the new term was the reaction to the DA classes.  I have received requests from 7 Ministries of Magic to allow them to either send about 10 students to us to learn advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts skills or to lesson their loads.  The ministries are, United States, Canada, Spain, France, Italy, Japan, and Australia.  The United states is sending about 18 students total from their three mainland schools.  I have assigned about 4 students to go to Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  The names are Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zambini, and Susan Bones.  Ron Weasley's transfer to Salem is permanent while the others or just for the year."

Harry spoke up, "Albus why is Ron transferring permanently to Salem?"

Albus answered the question, "When I sent out the letters about him being selected for the exchange program for one year at Salem he sent back a request to see if it could be permanent.  I have talked to Molly and Arthur about this and they have both said that if it was ok with both me and the headmaster of Salem, they had no problems with Ron going to Salem.  As you can see it was ok so he was approved to go to Salem on a permanent basis."

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny nodded in understanding.

Albus then went on to say that Canada was sending 12 students evenly split down the gender line.  The rest of the ministries were sending the following:

Spain                5 Boys 5 Girls

Italy                  4 Boys 4 Girls

Japan               4 Boys 6 Girls

Australia           5 Boys 5 Girls

"I would like Harry, Hermione, and Ginny to meet the students at the London Gatwick Airport.  The group will be meeting you in the British Airways VIP Lounge.  I would like the three of you to get them acquainted with what to expect when they get to Hogwarts.  They will be arriving a week before the rest of the students.  This will be giving them the week the get sorted out.  We will be doing he sorting they day they arrive so that they can be settled into their accommodations.  Ginny I have been told that you are about ready to take your OWLs.  That should be taking place next week and will end on Friday.  You will have the rest of the weekend to rest and on Monday you will be meeting the students from the other countries.  Oh that reminds me, all the original DA members will be arriving on the Hogwarts Express with you so that they can help get the students settled in.  Your DA club is going to be a key factor in the protection of the students this year.  All members of the club will be allowed to go to Hogsmede no matter what year they are in.  I am aware that you had a couple of first and second years last year in the club so they will be able to attend the trips.  The first Hogsmede trip will not be until Halloween.  The exchange students will be able to go before school starts so that they can get acquainted with the area.  All the students that are going to be on the exchange program have expressed interest in joining the DA club so the trips during the orientation week will be helpful.  I just want to stress he need for the students to be back before night fall.  That is it for my part anyone have any questions?" asked Albus.

Severus raised his hand, "Albus I have one question.  Will the DA members have final say in the safety of the students?"

Albus nodded, "Yes they will.  Harry, your team will have the ability to take and give points away from houses like prefects.  Almost all the prefects are in the DA too so it will be easier.  Hermione, it is going to be up to you to get all the exchange students up to speed on the rules that the other students are expected to follow so they know what to take points off if the students violate the rules.  But please make sure that they need to use their own judgment on the rule breaking.  Also let them know that they would lose their privilege for going to Hogsmede and being able to take points off for rule breaking if they misuse their badge."

Hermione nodded and said she would.  So the rest of the day they spent planning out what will be done and who would be helping them.  Harry had come up with the idea to have some of the original DA students meet at the airport to meet the new students.  Hermione also agreed and they both went to Albus with the idea.

They got to the gargoyle and said, "Hershey's Kisses", and the gargoyle stood aside.  They got onto the moving staircase too the headmaster's office.  Harry and Hermione knocked on the oak doors and heard, "Come in" from the inside and the opened the doors and entered the office.

Harry spoke up, "Albus, Hermione and I thought maybe we could get some of the DA original members to come to Gatwick next Monday to meat the foreign students.  I thought maybe some of the more advanced members.  It would also help in the security too."

Albus nodded, "I had thought about that too and was going to suggest it tonight at dinner.  Have you already got a list of students that you want to do this?"

Hermione nodded and handed over the list.

Advanced members:

Cho Chang – Ravenclaw

Elizabeth McGovern – Ravenclaw

Dean Thomas – Gryffindor

Justin Flinch-Fletchery – Hufflepuff

Luna Longlove – Gryffendor

James Toland – Hufflepuff

  
  


Albus looked at the list and nodded his head, "I don't have any problem with the list.  Go ahead and send them a Owl letting them know."

Harry thought of something and asked, "Albus can we have them come up to the castle now instead of later, so that they can be more prepared to help the new students."

Albus nodded and said, "They can come tomorrow and get settled in.  They can take the Hogwarts Express here."

Harry nodded and Hermione took down the information and they both took their leaves of the headmaster and headed to the owlry to send off he letters to the 6 students on their list.  

They received letters from all of them letting them know they would be honored to come early and help get ready for the new students and that they would all be taking the Hogwarts Express back to school the next day.

Ginny wanted a break from studying and so she decided to go to the train station with Harry and Hermione to meet the rest of the advance group.  The train pulled into Hogsmede station at about 4pm (early because they used a bullet engine to run the train).

Harry greeted the group that got off the train, "Welcome back to Hogwarts everyone.  I would like to say that starting this year we are an official organization and that because of us we are being recognized world wide.  Hermione and my self are going to be full time teaching the group.  Virginia or Ginny will be helping us.  Shall we head up to the castle and get you all settle in.  Oh one other thing while I remember, Hermione and I are going to be the Head Girl and Boy this year.  We were moved up a year to 7th year."

With that said they all got into separate carriages with Cho and Elizabeth joining the trio.  Cho spoke up first, "Congratulations you two.  I knew that when you were 7th years you would make head boy and girl, at least that was before Harry didn't make prefect last year."

Harry spoke up on that particular issue, "Albus apologized to me about that.  He said that with all that was happening with the ministry and his uneasiness about Upbridge last year he thought I was going to be to busy to be a prefect.  He realized at the end of the term that he had made a serious error in judgment and was going to make me prefect this year if me and Hermione had declined to move up a year."

Cho nodded, "At least we know that Ron wasn't their first choice.  By the way I have heard from Fred and George that Ron was being shunned by his entire family for his actions  against you.  Now I want to apologize for leading you on last year with our relationship.  It took me this summer to realize that I was being a bit selfish and was expecting a one-sided relationship with you only paying attention to me and me not reciprocating.  I am happy that you and Hermione are together, somehow I knew it was going to happen, but was in denial."

Harry nodded, "Thanks Cho, I have also been in contact with those two scoundrels and have tried to get their family to ease up on Ron.  I think that is why Ron requested a permanent transfer to Salem.  Thank you for your kind words to Hermione and me going out.  I also apologize for the comments I made and have also sent a note to your friend apologizing to her and asking her to join us again.  She has sent a reply saying she would be here and accepted my apology."

Cho and Elizabeth smiled and nodded to this information.  

They all went into the castle and settled in for the next week.  Harry and Hermione helped Ginny with her studying with some help from Cho too.  Monday of Ginny's exams was a bit nerve racking for her.  She was so nervous that she was having a hard time eating breakfast.  Cho and Hermione were basically spoon feeding her while Harry reviewed a few things about her potions exam she had first.  In the end they all left her in the hall to take her first two exams.  This went on for the rest of the week.  By Friday, Ginny was a wreck.  Harry had asked the headmaster for permission to take the five of them to Hogsmede to get Ginny to relax.  He had said yes so they went.

Because Ginny's exams were the only ones taken that time, her results were ready for her that evening.  At dinner, Albus stood up and made an announcement, "Good evening everyone, I wanted to congratulate Ms. Virginia Weasley on making a perfect score on her OWLs like Harry Snape and Hermione Durrani.  Speaking of Harry, he has a bit of news for you all that don't already know it.  Harry?"

Harry stood up and addressed everyone present, "Good evening, Albus sort of burst my little announcement by announcing my last name, so here goes.  All of you have come to know me as Harry Potter for he last 5 years I have attended Hogwarts.  My true parentage was hidden from everyone including my self through a memory block placed on me by my request after my mom and James Potter died that fateful night.  My mom was not married to James Potter but instead was married to Severus Snape, or better known as Professor Snape.  James had offered to protect my mom and me when it was learned that the Dark Lord Tom Riddle was after me in particular because I was a very strong baby magically.  We changed my last name and a Glamourie charm was placed on me to look like James Potter.  Now my appearances have changed to what they are now because I no longer needed to hide.  So if anyone has any questions or comments let me know.  Thanks.  Hermione has an announcement to make her self."

Hermione stood up and stood beside Harry, "First off, me and Harry are going out so Justin stop asking me out.  Next thing, my true last name is Durrani and no Granger.  Like Harry, my parents went into hiding and I went to live with an aunt and uncle of mine here in England while my parents lived in the states.  My dad and I are as powerful as Harry and so that is why we went into hiding."

With that everyone understood why they were best at what they did and were good at doing the stuff they taught in DA.  The rest of the weekend was spent putting together information packages for the new students to read.  Harry, Hermione and Ginny spent most of the rest of the weekend going over the schedules for the DA classes.  The schedule was as follows:

**Monday**

****

10:00 AM – Advanced DA course for students in 6th and 7th year primarily.(Double)

1:00 PM – Beginner DA course for students in 2nd and 3rd year primarily (Double)

6:00 PM – All DA members meet to practice and get help for each other for their spells.

9:00 PM – four teams of members go through the entire school making sure no one is out of their common rooms.

**Tuesday**

****

11:00 AM – Intermediate DA Courses for students in 4th and 5th year primarily (Double)

6:00 PM – Physical training for entire group

9:00 PM -- four teams of members go through the entire school making sure no one is out of their common rooms.

**Wednesday**

****

10:00 AM – Advanced DA course for students in 6th and 7th year primarily.(Double)

1:00 PM – Beginner DA course for students in 2nd and 3rd year primarily (Double)

6:00 PM – All DA members meet to practice and get help for each other for their spells.

9:00 PM – four teams of members go through the entire school making sure no one is out of their common rooms.

**Thursday**

****

11:00 AM – Intermediate DA Courses for students in 4th and 5th year primarily (Double)

6:00 PM – Physical training for entire group

9:00 PM -- four teams of members go through the entire school making sure no one is out of their common rooms. 

**Friday**

****

10:00 AM – Advanced DA course for students in 6th and 7th year primarily.(Double)

1:00 PM – Beginner DA course for students in 2nd and 3rd year primarily (Double)

6:00 PM – All DA members meet to practice and get help for each other for their spells.

9:00 PM – four teams of members go through the entire school making sure no one is out of their common rooms.

**Saturday and Sunday**

Times are not set for meetings.  Weekends are meant to be spent studying and training.  Also since everyone is expected to be walking around, the members will also be on patrol.

Monday came around and the members that was at school all flooed to the Leaky Cauldron.  The Ministry of Magic had arranged for a few buses be setup to pick up the students at the airport.  One went to the leaky cauldron and picked up the students from Hogwarts.

When they got to Gatwick airport, the trio was surprised to see Ron and the rest of the Weasley family was there.  Hermione, Harry, and Ginny walked up to Mrs. Weasley and greeted her.  

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Fred, George, and Ron.  How has everyone's summer been?  Ron congratulations on getting your 26 OWLs," said Harry trying to be friendly to Ron.

Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry and then turned to Ginny, "We are so happy for your scores on your OWLs.  Also we are happy for you being moved up a year.  Harry, Hermione congratulations on becoming head boy and girl this year and being moved up.  I've heard that the world has found out about your Dumbledore's Army was a great success last year and they wanted some of their students to take part in it."

Harry nodded, "Thank you Mrs. Weasley.  As to the DA group being world renowned it was a great surprise and we are really happy to help out other students as much as we can.  Ron, speaking of the exchange students, congratulations on being a select few students that were selected for the exchange, I am surprised you have decided to make it permanent.  We are going to miss you at Hogwarts."

Ron just shrugged, "I wanted to do something different and be somewhere where I was not compared to my brothers.  Also I looked up some information regarding Salem and have found that I may be able to train for work in the ministry.  Hopefully the reputation stay true there.  I am flying out today that is why we are here.  Ginny congratulations on making it to 6th year and your OWLs score.  Harry, I am truly sorry for what I did in the hospital wing.  Please forgive me.  I guess seeing you and Hermione together made me jealous.  As you both know I have had a crush on Hermione for a while and always wished I would be where you are now.  Congratulations both of you on your OWLs and good luck this year."

Harry went and gave Ron a brotherly hug and thanked him and wished him luck.  Hermione gave him a hug also and thanked him.  Ginny was the last one to hug him and once that was done they had to part ways because the students should be at the lounge by then.

After taking their leave of the Weasleys, the trio followed their security detail to the lounge.  What they found in the lounge made them step back for a bit.

************* End of chapter 5 *****************

(A/N:  I hope you liked that.  Thanks to all for reviewing.)

Review replies:

**Gryffindor620:  **I am glad you like the story.  Hope you like this chapter.

**H+Hr:  ***blushes* Glad you love the story.

**HarryPotter2:  **Thanks for reminding me but I was just trying to keep the sores tight.  Anyway I hope you still like the story anyway.

**Dragoncar:  **Hope you liked the chapter.

**Sapphire:  **Thanks for the review.  Hope you like the chapter.  I am still a Ron hater but can make his friends mad at him forever.

**ChristinaLupin:  **I hope you like the chapter.  I loved your update.  Keep up the good work.

**FallenDruid:  **Draco is going to be good.  It goes against my better judgment because of my beliefs of Draco going to be the next dark lord.  Anyway in this story since Harry is a Snape it would work well.

**LordSauren:  **Thanks for the info on the education system in England.  

**GrimmyD:  **Thanks!

**Bee:  **Thanks I also hope you like my little part on Ron at the end of this chapter.


	6. Chaos in VIP Lounge and Intros and Train

Harry Potter and Life's Surprises By SHDurrani 

**Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but the plot and two characters, Sikandar and Sarah Durrani.  Harry Potter books are the sole copyright of J. K. Rawlings and Scholastic Books.  **

**Summary:  Post-Order of the Phoenix, Major Spoilers so if you haven't read book 5 then be warned.  H/Hr; Ron out of the trio picture; Ginny joins trio; Harry finds out who his father really is; basically my answer to the Severitus Challenge.**

Chapter 6 Chaos in the VIP Lounge and Introductions and the Train ride 

When they entered the lounge they found there was practically a scene of chaos.  The students who didn't speak English as a first language were basically on one side of the room while the ones that spoke English normally (ie Canadians (other then the French Canadians), US, and Aussies) were on the other side.  In the middle of the two groups were a few other students that were arguing with each other to get their point across.  

Harry told the DA members to spread out and start calming the students on either side of the room while Cho, Hermione, Ginny and him would go and separate the arguing party.

Harry led the four-some to the group and basically butted in, "Excuse me but what the heck is going here?"

The American who seemed to be the one doing the most yelling spoke up, "And who the hell are you?"

Harry's smile turned into a frown and went on the defensive.  So did the others, "I am Professor Harry Snape, I am the leader of the DA team.  So if you don't mind, answer my question please or I will put you on the next plane back to the States."

One of the other Americans, a girl about Harry and Hermione's age spoke up, "We just got off a flight from New York and were heading down into the customs area when we had bumped into this group from Spain.  They were as lost as we were as to what was going on.  I am from Texas and learned Spanish as a second language and so I started talking to them and found out they were here for the same reason we were.  I have been trying to stop the fight between the two because it is over me and nothing else.  This lug is David Stovan of Hollywood School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and that is Miguel Ruiz of Juan Diago School of Witchcraft and Wizardy in Barcelona.  It seems that David has come to an idea that I am his girl and has failed t tell me about it.  I will tell you that I have never and will never be his boyfriend.  Anyway Miguel and I spent most of the time in line talking a lot and David sees that his chances of asking me out was never going to happen if Miguel was around so after we get past customs and come in here, me and Miguel are still talking to each other.  Unfortunately, David makes his move and acts like a jealous boyfriend and starts yelling and pushing Miguel.  They had just stopped the physical part when you came in.  By the way I am Michelle Gault of Brenham School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Hermione and Harry made a note to ask her about her last name and went back to the subject on hand.  Harry spoke up, "Thank you Michelle.  Would you mind after we give our speech coming over to us?  Hermione and I have a personal question to ask."

She nodded. 

Harry then addressed the two boys standing in front of him, "Mr. Stovan, Mr. Ruiz, since no one has any broken bones and or black eyes I will not do anything yet.  Mr. Stovan, I warn you to stay away from Ms. Gault if she doesn't want you around.  If my theories are correct she will have a lot more support here on this side of the world then you think."

The boys nodded.

Harry asked Michelle to follow his team and they walked up front.  David and Miguel followed behind him.  Michelle stood in front of the podium while Harry stood behind it.  He performed the Sonorous charm and began to speak.

"Good morning everyone, welcome to the United Kingdom.  My name is Professor Harry Snape.  Some of you had thought the group was being lead by Harry Potter.  Well it is.  I am Harry Potter.  Over the summer, I found out who my father really is and I had decided to take my true last name as my name.  My second in command for the club is Hermione Durrani.  Our assistants are Ginny Weasley and Cho Chang.  In a few minutes, we will be boarding busses to take us to Kings Crossing to take a train to Hogwarts.  Hogwarts is located in Scotland; its true location is unplottable and has been since the founders time.  The original members of the DA team are either here or will be meeting us at the station.  They will help you get on to the train platform which is Platform 9 ¾. I will ask that you  please follow their instructions because the platform is hidden behind a barrier.  When we get to Hogwarts you will be sorted into your individual houses for the remainder of your time at Hogwarts.  The houses are named after the founders.  There is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherine.  Once you are sorted we will escort you to your houses.  Hermione and I are the Head boy and Girl at Hogwarts this year. We have almost all the houses present in the original DA except Slytherine because they didn't want to join.  Hermione and I will escort the Slytherine students to their common rooms and show them their dormitories.  The other members of the DA team that are here this morning are going to be showing you to your respective houses.  Let me introduce them to you.  From the Ravenclaw house, Cho Chang and Elizabeth McGovern, from the Hufflepuff, Justin Flinch-Flechery and James Tolland, and from Gryffindor, Dean Thomas and Luna Lovegood (A/N:  Correct spelling I believe)."

When Harry called out their names they raised their hands.  Harry then continued.

"You all have about a week before the rest of the Hogwarts students arrive to get situated and learn the rules and regulations. All of you will receive DA badges denoting that you are a member of the DA team and that you will have the authority to take off house points.  Quoting our transfiguration professor and deputy headmistress Professor McGonagall when me and Hermione first came here.  Your house will be like you family while here at Hogwarts.  Your triumphs will earn you points and your rule breaking will lose your house points.  At the end of each year the house with the greatest amount of house points wins the house cup.  Gryffindor has won the house cup since our first year which is 5 years ago.  Anyway for those that play Quiditch we have an inter-house cup with each having a Quiditch team.  Some houses like Gryffindor have openings this year.  There will be an announcement about it at the start of term feast on September 1st.  Well that is about it.  Let us go to the busses and head to the train station."

With that Harry and his team ushered the students to the busses and made sure that Michelle stayed with Hermione and him.  Once they were all on the busses Harry had taken a set of seats that faced each other with Hermione and Michelle sitting on one side and Harry and Virginia on the other.  The ride to the station would take about 30 minutes so they had a while to talk.

Harry was the first one talk, "Michelle, I know Hermione is dying to ask you this but I am beating her to the punch.  You said your last name is Gault right?"

Michelle nodded, "That is right.  But I know what you are going to ask and the answer is yes I am related to Hermione.  We are cousins through her mother.  This is one of the reasons why I asked to join the DA Team.  My parents wanted me to transfer to Hogwarts this year anyway and this was a perfect thing to do.  Anyway my transfer is permanent."

Hermione hugged Michelle and said, "Welcome to Hogwarts cuz.  Harry is my boyfriend and mom's godson.   Virginia is the sister of our best friend who just permanently transferred to Salem after having the worst fight we have ever had between us.  He was jealous because Harry had just found out he had a dad that was alive all these years, and that my parents were his godparents.  He also was mad because I didn't tell him that I was a pureblood witch that is a direct descendant of all 4 founders and Merlin like Harry."

Michelle shook hands with Harry and Ginny and then turned in shock at what Hermione had just said, "Hermione I know we are a direct descendant of Godric and Rowena from our family but how are you the other descendants?"  
  


Hermione answered that easily, "Actually my dad is also a pent-a-heir like me and Harry.  Virginia is a heir to Helga and Cho is of Rowena before she got married to Godric."

They continued talking together about this and a few other things till the subject of the train platform came up, "why do we need help onto the platform, isn't it easy to get to?"  
  


Harry answered this, "Platform 9 ¾ is not visible to the muggle population.  We will be going to the island between platforms 9 and 10 and ¾ of the way down we will find the barrier that is the magical entrance to Platform 9 ¾.  The easy way to get on is to just walk through.  If you are scared then make a run for the barrier.  Now that you know where it is would you be willing to help with the Spanish students.  Hermione and I are going to have a bit of a struggle with the Japanese and the Italian students so we can use some help."

"I would love to help," said Michelle.  The trip took longer then they thought because of a major pile up on the express way they were on.  Harry had Ginny's head on his lap so she could stretch out and sleep.  He was in deep conversation with both Hermione and Michelle on some of the spells they had already learned in American and found it interesting to know that they had a few advanced students in their group.  Some of them were top duelers in the states and Canada.

When they got to Kings crossing Harry and his team were the first off the bus.  He called out in both Japanese and Italian for them to follow he and Hermione.  Michelle called in Spanish for the Spanish students to follow her.  While they were walking Harry was explaining in Japanese how they were getting on the train to school while Hermione was telling the Italians.

In Japanese, "The Hogwarts Express departs from Platform 9 ¾ and we get to that platform by going ¾ of the way down the platform between 9 and 10 and walk through the barrier.  Once we are through feel free to find a compartment and take a seat."

Harry was the first one to spot some of the DA members and motioned them to him.  He spoke to one of them, "These students are from Japan can you make sure they get through the barrier.  I am going to make sure there are no stragglers."

They nodded and Harry turned to the Japanese students and told them in Japanese that the students next to him will get them to the barrier.  He then met up with Hermione who had just handed hers off to one of the other DA students and they both went back to make sure there were no stragglers.  All of the exchange students had name tags on so that it made them easy to spot.  Once they were sure they had everyone on the train after doing a head count, they got on and told the driver they were ready to go.  The train pulled out of Kings crossing at 11:30am exactly.

Once the train started, Michelle joined the trio and Cho in the front cab.  Harry started talking to them about some thoughts for the start of the term.

"First of all, Michelle, welcome aboard the Hogwarts Express.  Here is a schedule of all the classes we are teaching and the meetings after dinner.  We also will be going on curfew inspections through the school."

Harry handed Michelle the schedule and Cho handed her a handbook that he had been handing out to the rest of the DA members.  Cho went ahead and spoke about the handbook, "Michelle, this is the prefect handbook for the rules and regulations that are expected of us.  You will be expected to follow them as a DA team member."

Michelle nodded and sat back and started reading it.  Harry fell asleep with his head on Hermione's lap.  After a few minutes of sleeping, Harry's chest started tightening up.  Hermione started to feel Harry gasping and looked down at him. 

************************ End of chapter 6 ************************

(A/N:  I know you are hating my cliffys but aint they fun.  Please review)

Gryffindor620:  Thank you for reviewing. I am glad you like the story so far.

Wytill:  Thanks for the review.

Karen:  It was great to talk to you yesterday/this morning.  The cliffy at the end of the chapter brings Snape back into the picture.

LadySallyRose:  Thanks for reviewing.  Ron has always been a prat.

Saphire:  I m glad you like too.  Thanks.


	7. Harry's Health and Trial and Attack and ...

Harry Potter and Life's Surprises By SHDurrani 

**Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but the plot and two characters, Sikandar and Sarah Durrani.  Harry Potter books are the sole copyright of J. K. Rawlings and Scholastic Books.  **

**Summary:  Post-Order of the Phoenix, Major Spoilers so if you haven't read book 5 then be warned.  H/Hr; Ron out of the trio picture; Ginny joins trio; Harry finds out who his father really is; basically my answer to the Severitus Challenge.**

Chapter 7 Harry's Health and Vernon Dursley's Trial and An Attack During the Trial and Draco? 

Michelle had also heard Harry gasping for a breath and realized immediately that he was having problems.  

"Hermione turn Harry onto his side and start rubbing his back.  Do you know if he has a history of Asthma?" asked Michelle.

Hermione thought back to how long she has known Harry and remembered something that Mme. Pomphrey said while he was in the hospital wing.

********** Flashback Hospital Wing night after Harry was brought in *******

Severus had asked Mme. Pomphrey "Is there any everlasting health problems we may see from this in Harry?"

Poppy was a bit apprehensive and said, "Harry had a collapsed lung for at least a day.  I have reason to believe that he may suffer from Asthma now, but we will not be sure till he has an attack.  He maybe lucky not to have asthma but let us not keep up our hopes."

******** End of Flashback *************

Hermione nodded, "Harry was badly beaten by his uncle at the beginning of the summer after his godfather was killed in the attack on the ministry of magic back in June.  Harry's uncle was scared of his godfather because he believed he was a mass murderer but we proved his innocence back in his third year.  Anyway he had a collapsed lung for at least a day and our medi-witch said there was a possibility that he would have asthma but we were not sure till he had an asthma attack.  Well now we are sure.  I need to send a letter to Hogwarts to let them know to expect us."

Hermione got up and went to the engine to see if they had a way to contact the castle.  They said that the only way was for one of them to apperated to Hogsmede and give them the message.  Hermione asked how long till Hogsmede.  They said 4 hours.  Groaning, Hermione decided that she was going to have to get to Hogwarts and get something to calm Harry down.  She went back to her cabin to find Michelle comforting Harry as best she could.

"Michelle, I am going to have to apperate to Hogwarts and get something from Poppy and let her know that we will need her assistance when we get there in 4 hours.  I will be back," informed Hermione.

Michelle nodded, "I have asthma myself and know what to do till we can get him medicine.  Just hurry please.  The longer he is not given medicine the closer he gets to slipping into a coma."

Hermione's face fell and she bid Michelle farewell and apperated to the infirmary.  She had startled Poppy.  Poppy came out of her shock and asked what was going on.

"Harry is having an asthma attack.  We are 4 hours out of Hogsmede and I need something to give him before then.  My cousin is an asthmatic and told me he needs something soon before he slips into a coma from the lack of Oxygen."

Poppy went into action.  She had had Severus make up a potion for this occasion incase Harry had an attack.  She gave it to Hermione and told her, "You need to give him all of this.  It should work completely."

Hermione nodded and said thanks.  She also asked Poppy to tell the headmaster, Minerva, and Severus about the attack.  Poppy said she would.  

Hermione apperated to the train and went to her cabin.  Michelle smiled and asked, "Did the nurse give you anything for Harry?"

Hermione nodded and held up the potion Poppy gave her.  "We need to wake him up so he can take this."

Hermione woke up Harry.  Harry was disoriented and said, "Hermione what is happening?  My chest feels like there is an elephant on it and I can't breath."

"Harry you are having an asthma attack.  I need you to drink this entire potion.  It will help stop the attack," said Hermione.

Michelle nodded, "It helps Harry.  I know I have asthma too."

Harry nodded and drank the foul stuff.  He knew he had no choice but to drink it.  Once he drunk the potion, he went back to laying down.  Hermione took his head in her lap while Michelle put his legs in her lap so she could rub his back. One of the other DA students came in a little while into the trip and saw them like that.

She introduced herself as Ming Chen.  By now Harry was breathing better and decided to join their conversation.  Ming had asked what kind of classes they were going to have this year.

Harry decided to answer this, "Well my dad teaches Potions.  He has a reputation for being a evil git to anyone outside of Slytherine but please don't judge him by that.  He is a spy for the light side and he has to put up the façade in order for the death eaters children to report back that he was on their side.  Unfortunately I am not sure how long that is going to last because this summer Tom Riddle found out he was a spy and has been trying to get him since.  We also have other classes to.  The required courses for those 1 through 5 years are Herbology, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Charms.  We have electives available for taking after the second year which are Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Ancient Ruins, Muggle Studies, and Arithmacy.  I took Divination the first 5 years but have decided to take Ancient ruins instead.  Also I have taken Care of Magical Creatures.  Hermione here took all the classes she could our 3rd year and since has been taking Arithmacy, Ancient Ruins, and Care of Magical Creatures.  Anyway you will have choices.  What year are you in?"

Ming replied, "I am going to be a 5th year.  I am one of the few that are transferring permanently to Hogwarts because my parents thought it would be safer.  One of my best subjects is potions.  I hope to at least make a better impression on your father so he can help me further my studies in potions."

Harry smiled and nodded, "I don't see any problem with that.  My father has always had a soft spot for people who have great interest in potions.  Don't be scared around him.  He is a bit of a grouch depending on what house you are in and depending on whether he had poor Neville in his previous class.  Neville has a tendency of melting at least one cauldron a week.  That is out of purely being scared.  Other then that is there any other subject you like?"

Ming thought about it and said that Defense Against the Dark Arts and Herbology were her other subjects she was good at.  She was not good at Transfiguration and Charms is marginal.

Harry was surprised at charms.  Most people that were good at Defense Against the Dark Arts were also good at Charms.  Ming excused her self so she could change and the rest did the same thing.  Harry and Hermione just put on their robes with their head boy and girl badges on them since they were already wearing their uniforms for school.  Michelle went to the lady's room to change into her robes.  The train came to a stop about 20 minutes later and Harry and Hermione were the first off the train.  Harry used the Sonorous charm and stood up to speak.

"Alright everyone, welcome to Hogsmede Station, if you will follow us to the exit of the station we will be boarding the carriages to the castle.   Please leave your trunks and pets on the train or the platform and they will be picked up for you," said Harry and afterward he performed the Quietus charm on himself and turned and walked with Michelle and Hermione to the carriages.  The Hogwarts DA students made sure that everyone got in carriages since Harry wasn't in any condition to stand around to do so.  The trio was met up with Ginny and Cho who both looked concerned at how weak Harry was.  Hermione told them that he had an Asthma attack and they were headed to the castle to get him checked up.  

Michelle helped Hermione get Harry into the first carriage and joined them.  They rode up to the castle in silence with the only sounds not normal was Harry's breathing.  The carriage came to a stop at the front doors of the castle and they got out.  Between Hermione and Michelle, Harry was taken into the castle.  Mme. Pomphrey and Severus were waiting for them to get there.  Severus had conjured up a stretcher and Harry laid down on it.  They levitated them to the hospital wing and the two girls followed them.  

Poppy worked on Harry and checked him out.  She gave him another medicine after determining what was needed and he was able to breathe better afterwards.

Poppy called for them to come over to the bed, by then Ginny had come to the wing and was waiting with Michelle and Hermione.  Harry was now awake and more alert and apprehensive on what Poppy had to say about his condition.

Severus was the first to ask, "Poppy how bad is it?"

Poppy sighed sadly and said, "It's as bad as I thought.  He has level 2 Asthma and I am not going to allow him to play Quiditch anymore.  He is going to have to see a specialist to get the correct medication he needs."

While Poppy was saying this, Sikandar and Sarah had walked in the Wing and was standing near the bed.  Sikandar spoke up, "I know of a good Pulminologist in Houston that we can take him to see.  We are going to have to wait till after Harry's uncle's trial which is tomorrow.  I will send an Owl to my parents to have them setup an appointment for Harry to see the doctor."

Severus had just realized the trial of Harry's uncle and asked Poppy, "Poppy when will Harry be able to leave the wing?  He is going to need to be at the trial for his uncle."

Poppy answered, "He can leave as soon as he is ready too.  Ive done all I can for now.  I will be at the trial because I was the one to do the medical work up when you brought him in back in early July."

Severus nodded.

As soon as Harry got dressed, he left the hospital wing with both Hermione and Severus keeping an eye on him.  They entered the great hall and saw all the students had already been sorted and were sitting at their tables.  Harry and Hermione walked Michelle upto the head table where the sorting hat and stool were still sitting in front of the professors.  

Harry spoke to Albus, "Albus this is Michelle Gault from the US.  She has been helping Hermione getting me to the hospital wing.  She needs to be sorted."

Albus nodded, "Harry do the honors and place the sorting hat on Michelle."

Harry nodded and took the hat off the stool and had Michelle sit on the stool.  Harry then placed the sorting hat on Michelle and after a few seconds it yelled, "Gryffendor!"

Harry and Hermione smiled and Harry took the stool and the hat and placed in the anti-room off to the side of the great hall and then walked back to sit between Hermione and Ming, who was also sorted into Gryffendor.  

After dinner was done, Albus stood up and gave his little speech to the new comers, "I would like to welcome you all to Hogwarts and I hope you enjoy your stay here.  All of you have been given badges and rule books that you will need to get an idea of what is expected of all the students.  I want to state that the Dark Forest surrounding the castle is out of bounds to everyone.  Also magic is not allowed in the hallways.  One rule we will be enphasizeing this year is no dueling outside of class.  This goes for both teachers and students.  I will expect that any student caught dueling except to disarm the fellow student will receive a weeks detention in the dungeons with Professor Snape.  A few other things are needed to be said and I am going to let Harry Snape and Hermione Durrani tell you those."

Harry and Hermione stood up and walked to the front of the hall.  Harry begun the speech, "Good evening everyone and welcome to Hogwarts.  For those of you that don't know me, my name is Harry Snape.  For those that are returning to Hogwarts this year, you will remember me as Harry Potter.  This summer I found out that my real father is Professor Snape.  I would like for you all to please treat me like you did when you knew me as Harry Potter.  Even though dad is a professor here I will not be going to him if I have a problem.  I don't expect dad to treat me any different then before, well except being evil to me.  Anyway on to what I really need to tell you.  Eveyone should have received a schedule of when you will be expected to patrol the halls.  For those of you sorted into Slytherine you are the first set of students that are a part of the DA team from that house and I would like you to keep an eye out for your fellow house mates, especially the young ones.  Protect them as much as you can.  Gryffendor members, I would like you all to try and prevent our house from causing problems for the Slytherine.  You have also received the schedule for classes that will be held during the term.  For our new members, please contact our previous students for the rules that you need to know.  Hermione and I will not be here starting tomorrow because I have a trial we are supposed to attend.  Oh yes one more little announcement, during the summer before school starts you are allowed to visit Hogsmede anytime if you are in a group of 3 or more.  If you have any questions feel free to ask any of us.  I will see you all in a few days at the earliest.  I need to ask that all prefects from Hogwarts show their new members to their common room.  Professor Snape has volunteered to show all Slytherine to their common room.  Good night everyone."

Michelle came up to Harry and Hermione and asked if she could come with them tomorrow.  Harry went and talked to his dad and the Durranis and they both said that it was fine.  They did warn Harry that it would be a good idea to tell Michelle about the trial and what had happened at the beginning of the summer.  They suggested that she stay in Harry and Hermione's spare bedroom tonight with Ginny since she was also wanting to come to the trial.  Harry nodded and went back to Hermione, Michelle and Ginny and told them what was going to happen and also told Michelle that she would be staying with Harry and Hermione and Ginny tonight in the head students suite.  They had a spare room since Harry and Hermione were sleeping in the same bed and room (A/N:  Nothing more then sleeping for now).  

They all walked to the head student suite and sat in the common room.  After everyone was comfortable Michelle asked the question that needed to be answered, "Harry, if you don't mind me asking and since I am going to be there for the trial, what is the trial about?"

Harry sighed and answered, "I was trying to figure out how I was going to tell you about it but you have given me the opening I needed.  Ok, the trial is an Child abuse and attempted murder charges against my uncle who I had been living with till this summer.  I am the victim of the abuse, which is why I have to be there.  When my mom died, my dad was not able to take me in because of him being accused of being a death eater and having to deal with that.  The ministry was not going to have him taking care of the 'Boy-that-lived'," Harry emphasized the quotes with hand gestures, "Anyway because of this I was sent to live with my mom's sister.  That was the worst thing to ever happen to me.  Granted I was never physically abused other then being pushed around until this summer but it was still bad.  Until I got my Hogwarts letter I stayed in a broom closet under the stairs of the house.  Before I went to live with them, Professor Dumbledore placed a memory and power charm on me.  This was to help me and Hermione deal with our separation.  You see, Hermione and I are soul mates and being separated for so long would have caused us to go mad.  Hermione and I were quite powerful when we were young.  We even trained with the professors here a Hogwarts starting when we were 3.  It helped that both our parents were teaching or guarding the school.  Now you would think that the training would have helped us through school but because of the memory block we were not able to use the information.  Starting last year the blocks started coming down, except the one with my dad in it.  I am not sure if Hermione remembered her parents either.  Anyway, my godfather who everyone believed until our 3rd year to be a murder, Sirius Black was killed at the end of last year in an attempt to keep a prophecy regarding me from falling into the hands of Tom Riddle.  Anyway, in order to keep my relatives from being really cruel to me I was using my godfather as a scare tactic.  Well after his death that went out the door.  Last summer, Albus had sent them a letter telling them about the tri-wizard tournament that was held here during our 4th year and how at the end I had witnessed the death of a fellow school mate.  This summer they started treating me like a criminal and a murderer and were willing to go as far as killing me to get rid of me.  I think if it wasn't for my parents timely visitation in my dreams, I would have died in a day or so.  According to Mme. Pomphrey, I had a collapsed lung on one side for 2 days and that coupled with pneumonia caused the Asthma to come up.  She said if I hadn't been gotten any later I would have drowned in the blood pooling in my lungs from the ribs that punctured it.  Anyway that basically tells you about the trial."

Michelle was crying at this point, she couldn't understand why people would be so mean that they would try and kill their own blood relative.  Hermione was also crying because she realized that she could have lost her love.  Ginny had for the last 2 years considered Harry like another brother and was also really angry at the Dursleys.  

Michelle asked about Severus, "When you were small did you know that Professor Snape was your father?"

Harry nodded, "Yes I did.  It wasn't till after my mom's death and having to live with the Dursleys was I not aware of this.  The memory charm prevented me from even knowing I was a wizard and knowing how my mom was killed and James was killed.  I suffered mental abuse with that.  Anyway when mom and James and Sirius came to me with our ancestors, "Harry said this while pointing between Hermione and him," and took the memory charm and power inhibitor charms off of me.  Merlin was doing the same for Hermione."

Michelle nodded in understanding and had finally calmed down from her crying.  She finally stood up and said she was going to go to bed since it was late.  Ginny joined her.  Harry and Hermione stayed up a little while longer discussing the next day and finally decided to go to bed.  

The next morning was rather busy.  Harry and Hermione dressed in dress robes and so did Michelle and Ginny.  They all met Severus and the Durranis in Albus's office.  Albus had the house-elves bring up some breakfast so that they could talk before going to the trial.

"Harry, are you ready to deal with this.  I know it is going to be hard to have to relive what happened to you this summer and maybe even earlier then that, but you must," said Albus.

Harry nodded, "Yes sir, Hermione and I discussed this last night when Michelle and Ginny had gone to bed and I am confident that I will be ok.  I have told Michelle what to expect and she assures me she will be ok."

Albus nodded and then looked at the clock and noticed it was time to go to the court.  They all got up and flooed to the court wing of the ministry.  They entered the court room and approached the prosecutions desk and met up with the lawyer for their case.

"Good morning Mr. Potter, my name is David Andrews and I will be prosecuting today.  Hopefully this will only last one day but we will never know till the case begins," said Mr. Andrews.

"Good morning Mr. Andrews, it is a pleasure to meet you.  Please call me Harry.  I feel old when you say Mr. Potter. And my last name is Snape, not Potter.  The sooner the trial is over the sooner I can put this chapter of my life to the past and not have to deal with it again," said Harry.

Mr. Andrews was surprised he had not known about Harry's last name and was also surprised about how Harry was wanting to be called by his first name.  He spoke after a few and said, "In that case please call me David.  I had not known your last name was changed to Snape.  How did this come about?"

Harry said, "My real dad was Professor Severus Snape.  The actual details I can't go into but to say the least, my last name was changed to go into hiding during Voldermort's first reign.  My mom and dad were married and would still be if she wasn't killed."

David nodded understandingly and motioned Harry to sit next to him.  Hermione asked if she could sit with him because she was his girlfriend and David said it was fine.  Harry and Hermione walked over and sat down at the table.  Hermione was holding Harry's hand and giving him a reassuring squeeze to let him know that she was there for him.

The defense lawyer came in with two Aurors escorting Vernon Dursley and had him sit down on a seat at the other table in front of the judges seat.  The Auror standing in the front of the room called out, "All stand for the Honorable Judge Julie Evans."

Everyone stood up and the judge entered the court room.  She sat down on her seat and called out, "You may sit down."

The court reporter then stood up and read out the case information, "Case 03-215:  Ministry of Magic vs. Vernon Dursley."

The judge opened the folder regarding the case and then addressed the defendant, "Mr. Vernon Dursley, you are here by charged with multiple counts of child abuse of a underage wizard, assault with a deadly weapon, and attempted murder of Harry Potter.  How do you plea?"

The attorney stood up and stated, "We plead not guilty your honor?"

The judge sighed knowing that the evidence was stacked against him.  She then addressed both sides, "Are both sides ready to present your cases?"

David stood up and said, "The prosecution is ready your honor."

The defense attorney stood up and said, "The defense is ready your honor."

While this was going on, Harry in the back of his mind was trying to figure out why the judge looked so familiar.  He didn't want to say anything but she looked a lot like his mother.

It seems that the judge was coming to the same conclusion because what she said next sort of caused a rustle in the court.  "I am afraid that I am going to have to step down from this case because I am related to the defendant's wife and the victim.  I have already called a replacement to come in and take the case.  Please stand for Judge Mundungnous Fletcher."

Everyone stood up and Judge Fletcher entered the room.  Judge Evans gave the folder for the case to him and then stepped away from the bench.  She then to the surprise of everyone stepped over to the prosecution's table and sat next to Hermione.

Harry smiled at Julie and because the new judge was talking he couldn't do much more.  

The judge opened the folder again and made another little announcement, "Please let it be known, that Mr. Potter is now to be addressed as Mr. Snape.  Mr. Andrews you may make your opening statement."

David stood up, "Good morning, we are here today to convict Mr. Vernon Dursley in the serious crimes of attempted murder, assault with a deadly weapon and abuse of a underage wizard.  The victim in the crimes is Harry James Snape.  Mr. Snape has lived with the Dursleys for 10 years and through his testimony I will prove that he has never been accepted as a family member in there house.  Professor Severus Snape, Professor Albus Dumbledor, Mme. Pomphrey, and Professor McGonagall on the 15th of July of this year went to the house of Vernon Dursley after receiving information that Harry was in trouble.  We will receive testimony from those present during this incursion into the Dursley house and what they found when they got there.  We will also receive testimony from the nurse of the school who took care of Harry after his rescue.  Finally we will receive testimony from the victim himself in regards to what happened in the time between returning home for the summer and July 15th.  We would like all testimony to be done under a truth serum or truth spell."

David sat down and the defense stood up, "Good morning, I am going to try and prove that Mr. Dursley was threatened by Mr. Snape several times with the use of magic and finally decided to do something about his misbehavior."

After the defense sat down, the judge spoke again, "Thank you.  We will have all testimony done under Veritserum.  Now would the Prosecution please call the first witness."

David turned to Harry and told him he was going up first.  Harry nodded and said he was ready.

David stood up and said, "I call Harry Snape to stand your honor."

Harry stood up and approached the stand.  While he was walking up there, Mr. Dursley started yelling and calling him a freak and that he should have died with his parents and godfather instead of being a menace to his family.  

The judge banged his gavel and told Mr. Dursley, "Mr. Dursley, if you do not refrain from making any more comments I will have you removed from this courtroom is that understood?"

"I don't give a damn what you do to me.  He deserves everything he got, the little murdering freak," said Vernon.

Everyone in the courtroom gasped.  People started talking to each other and it took several attempts of the judge to get the court to quiet down.  The judge finally was able to talk and did.

"Councilor, if you do not restrain your client from making any other comments on the condition of Mr. Snape's abuse or otherwise I will have to rule in summary on the basis of all evidence in my hands at this time.  And I can assure you that your client will not win."

The defense attorney nodded and apologized.  The judge went on and had the court medi-witch administer the Veritserum to Harry and David started asking questions.

David turned to the judge first and said, "Your honor, for clarification purposes I would like to clarify what happened when Harry and Cedric took the cup in the third task of the tri-wizard tournament."

The judge nodded in approval but the defense had to object.

"Your honor I don't see why that has anything to do with this case.  I must object to this," said the attorney for Vernon.

David answered the question, "I am trying to prove that the defendant's outburst was not based on truth."

The judge said, "Objection overruled.  You may proceed with the questioning Mr. Andrews."

(A/N:  DA=David; Defense=Vernon's attorney; Judge (self explanatory; HS=Harry Snape; SS=Severus Snape; PP=Poppy Pomphrey; MM=Minerva McGonagall; AD=Albus Dumbledore; VD=Vernon Dursley)

**DA:  Harry could you please tell us what happened at the end of the third task when you and Cedric took the cup to end the final task.**

**HS:  Cedric and I had just finished fighting a Acromantula together.  I had hurt my ankle really badly and told Cedric to take the cup since he was the only one of us capable of doing so.  He refused and told me to since I had saved his life.  In the end we decided to take the cup together.  What we didn't know was that it was a port-key.  We had found ourselves in a graveyard and started to see someone coming through the fog with a bundle of robes in his hands.  We then heard a voice call out "Kill the spare and before either one of us could react the killing curse was fired at Cedric killing him in front of me.  Before I knew it I was knocked unconscious to later wake up tied to a grave stone near a smoking cauldron.  I had recognized the man that had killed Cedric as Peter Petigew and was horrified.  Peter had started stating to someone that had at the time seemed to be in hiding that he had the bone of the father and had put it into the cauldron.  The voice said that he would need the flesh of a servant and had ordered Peter to cut his non-wand hand off and had promised him that he would get a new hand when the dark lord had risen.  This was the point where I realized that the voice was the spirit of the dark lord and was now really worried.  Peter had cut off his hand and then put it in the cauldron.  Then Tom Riddle, I call him that because he really doesn't deserve to be called the dark lord or Lord Voldermort since it isn't his name, told peter to get some of my blood since he needed the blood of his sworn enemy taken unwillingly for his revival potion.  After putting all the ingredients into the cauldron, Tom rose out of the cauldron with a new body.  He then called his servants using the dark mark on Peter.  When they showed up he started calling out names of a few of them.  This included Malfoys, Goyle and Crabbe and Nott among the few.  After giving them a speech about getting the dementors to be on his side and freeing his fateful servants in Azkaban, He then said it was time to get rid of m and told his followers to not interfere and he would duel me to the death.  We then proceeded to duel and in the end he was tired of me ignoring the crucio curse and fighting the Imperio curse he decided to fire the killing curse.  I fired the disarming curse and our curses collided producing an effect that brought about the Priori Incantatum charm that gave memories of those that were killed with the wand.  I saw Cedric, an old man, a woman and my parents come out.  Cedric came out and told me to take his body to his parents.  My parents told me they were proud of me and that they wanted me to run for the cup.  I broke the connection between our wands and ran to Cedric's body and summoned the cup before anyone could do anything.   **

**DA:  Thank you Harry for telling us all this.  I know it was hard.  Now I need to know what happened when you got off the train after your last term at Hogwarts.**

**HS:  The beatings from my uncle started.  I was forced into the car head first.  I had gash on my head from the incident and was bleeding.  Of course I was not able to stop blood from getting on the car because I had nothing to stop it with.  He basically grabbed me by my neck and dragged me out of the car.  He made me grab my trunk and Hedwig's cage out.  He told me that if I didn't release my owl he would kill it so I told her to go to Hogwarts for the summer, it would be safer.  The only good thing was I was able to keep my trunk in my room.  Other then that I was still locked in my room.  I was only let out to use the bathroom once a day and that is it.  If I was lucky I was given something to eat at least once a day.  My uncle's company was doing really badly and Dudley had been expelled for nearly killing one of his classmates.  My uncle was always coming home drunk.  When he would come home he would come upstairs and beat me for not doing my chores.  I mean how was I able to do my chores if you left my door locked.  Anyway he was blaming me for everything that was happening and saying I was hexing his family.  My uncle lost is job the last week that I was there.  This was when he resorted to using a steel bat in beating me.  I don't remember when my father, Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore and Mme. Pomphrey had come.  I had that night they came had a vision of my parents and meeting my ancestors and my girlfriend and her friends.  At this meeting they had removed my memory charm and told me of what I would be inheriting from my ancestors in my abilities on my birthday on the 31st of July.  My dad had told me that he was coming to get me the next day with the permission of the Headmaster and Mr. Fudge.  I told him that I wasn't sure that I was going to make it through the night, but I would if he would make sure he brought Mme. Pomphrey because my uncle had taken his treatment of me to another level and started physically beating me.  After the end of the vision I was not aware of what was happening till I woke up with Hermione next to me and her parents near by.  I was told I was unconscious for 2 days.**

**DA:  Thank you Harry.**

"I am done with the witness your honor," said David.

The judge said, "He is your witness councilor."

**Defense:  Mr. Snape is it true that you made Mr. Dursley's sister blow up like a broom?**

**HS:  It was accidental.  Aunt Marge had been insulting my parents, which at the time I knew only as James and Lily Potter.  I had been keeping my anger in check the whole time she was there but she had called James a lay about drunk and probably was drinking and driving when we supposedly had a car crash.  You see….**

**Defense: (Before he could explain the car crash) So in other words you did use magic on his family.  What about the time when before your 4th year I believe the Weasley family had come to get you and used the floo system.  Did you tell your uncle that they were going to come through the fireplace.**

**HS:  No because … (again interrupted)**

**Defense:  So you again failed to let your uncle know about them coming.  Basically they destroyed his fireplace and living room and it was just for you.  (this time the defense was interrupted by David objecting)**

**DA:  Your honor I object to this.  the defense is not giving Harry a chance to explain why he didn't tell his uncle they were coming through the fireplace and he hasn't given Harry a chance to explain why Marge's calling Harry's parents drunks and the car crash bit.**

**Judge:  Objection Sustained, Harry can you tell us why you reacted so hard to Ms. Dursley's words about your parents?**

**HS:  Yes your honor.  Aunt Marge had always been told my parents had been killed in a car crash instead of by trying to protect me and my mom.  The hatred was partly to my aunt and uncle and to her.   But her comments hit home real hard.  **

**Judge:  I see and what about the fireplace issue?**

**HS:  I never told my uncle because Ron had failed to tell me that they were coming by fireplace.  If I had known I would have removed the boards from the fireplace so they would not have caused the accident.**

**Judge:  Thank you Harry.  You may continue councilor.**

**Defense:  What about these friends causing your cousin's tongue to grow nearly a foot?**

**HS:  That was the Weasley twins and they were punished by their mother for it.**

The Defense defeatedly said they were finished.

The medi-witch was told by the judge to give Harry the anti-serum to the truth serum and Harry shakily walked to his seat to be engulfed by Hermione.  

The judge then said that he would like only to hear the school nurse's testimony on Harry's injuries to be able to determine the charges and any defense witness if any.

Mme. Pomphrey took the stand and was given the Veritserum and was asked to describe in detail what she had found.

**PP:  When I first arrived at 4 Privet Drive and saw Harry's condition I thought we were too late.  He was barely breathing and blood was coming from his nose.  After examining him on-site I determined he was alive and so I then proceeded to tell Severus to carry Harry out of the house and we came to Hogwarts.  I then examined him an found that he had had a collapsed lung for 2 days and another punctured long.  My earlier realization regarding Harry being nearly dead was almost true.  If we hadn't gotten to him within the next day he would have died.  I was afraid that he was going to have asthma.  I was correct but it didn't come about until yesterday.  I was expecting this.  Harry had his left arm and right leg broken in several places and he had injuries that were consistent with the hit of a metal bat and a belt buckle.  The marks on his back and stomach were in those shapes.  Harry woke up 2 days later.  His only lasting injuries is his Asthma, otherwise everything has been ok.**

**DA:  Thank you Mme. Pomphrey.**

**Defense:  Are you an expert on the effects of muggle objects on the human body?**

**PP:  Yes I am.  I spent 2 years in the Children's Hospital in London for muggles.  I had seen my share of child abuse.   I have seen where kids have died with less injuries.**

**Defense:  I have nothing further.**

Mme. Pomphrey was given the antidote and she sat down.  David gave Harry a reassuring nod and the judge said, "No offense Mr. Andrews but unless the defense has anything to show that Harry did this all to himself I wont need any other witness from you.  Mr. Councilor you may start your witnesses if you have any."

The defense stood up and said, "Your honor we have no witnesses of our own.  We would like to get this over with."

The judge then said, "I will be back with my verdict then."  With that the judge stood up and everyone stood up too and when he left the room Harry turned to Julie and she finally was able to talk, "Harry I am so glad to finally gt to meet you.  Like you, I have been hiding because of the dark lord.  I am your mother's cousin."

Harry hugged her.  He then said, "Thank you for staying with us."

"No problem Harry.  I know you have your father and your godparents but I thought you might want some more support on this.  I can't believe that Fudge knew all about the dark lord rising and did nothing," exclaimed Julie.

Just as she was finishing her statement they had heard an explosion.  Instinctively everyone grabbed their wands.  The Aurors were running to the doors.  Harry and Hermione could sense the dark magic being used and voiced it to Albus and Sikandar.  Harry, Hermione, Albus, the Durranis, and Julie got up and ran for the door.  Severus was just behind them after telling the defense attorney that there was a death eater attack.  

Harry and Hermione were the first ones to find an concentrated group of death eaters.  Michelle having finally realized what was going on had joined the two and they started eating away at the group of death eaters.  It took them a while but finally after about nearly an hour, they were able to take care of the death eaters.  The numbers were staggering in the loss column for the ministry.  During the fight Lucious and Narcisca Malfoy used killing curses on both Harry and Hermione and with their powers and a very strong Protega shield to rebound the curse.  Both of the Malfoys were killed.  

Unfortunately the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge was the first target in the attack.  It would seem that the next target was going to be Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Michelle, and Sikandar.  Fortunately, Harry and Hermione and Michelle had prevented the death eaters from getting to the crowd gathered for the trial and so that kept them safe.  Most of the deaths in the ministry happened before Harry and Hermione showed up and afterwards very few of them happened.  

Harry at this point was starting to have trouble breathing and grabbed his inhaler to use.  He went back into the courtroom and sat down.  Hermione followed with Michelle not to far behind him.  They both started rubbing his back and calming him down.  Michelle also had to use her inhaler and finally Hermione was taking care of the both of them.  A little later the judge came back in.  Harry had to struggle to get up and the judge told him to stay seated.  He had been told by the court reporter about his breathing problems and did not really want to aggravate it.  Someone had gone and told Albus that the judge was back and that Harry was having another asthma attack.  

The judge sat down and asked that the defendant stand for his verdict and sentencing.  "Mr. Vernon Dursley, after careful consideration of all evidence provided to the court by both sides of the case, I have no choice but to find you guilty of all charges.  Because of the severity of the injuries you have inflicted on Mr. Snape, we have no choice but to sentence you to two consecutive life sentences with the possibility of parole no earlier then 80 years.  The court is adjourned.  I would like to thank Mr. Snape, Ms. Durrani, and Ms. Gault, for your help in bringing the attack to an end.  Harry I hope you get better and good luck with the future."

With that the Judge stood up and Harry out of pure respect for the judge stood up with great difficult and help from Michelle and Hermione.  The judge smiled at this and left the court room.  Harry then slumped back into his chair and let out a long sigh.  "Finally this chapter in my life is over.  I can now go on and live the life I was meant to."

After taking a little while to rest they all got up and left the courtroom only to be bombarded with reporters.

Hermione stood in front of Harry and told the press, "Harry is not well enough to answer any questions at this time.  Please defer any questions regarding the attack to the ministry.  As to the trial, Mr. Andrews will be answering any questions if necessary.  Thank you."

Harry wanted to grab Hermione and hug her but decided that he was going to let her lead the way.  Ginny and Michelle were flanking him and his dad was behind him.  The rest of the group followed behind them.  As soon as they left the ministry building, they got into a ministry limo to take them to Kings Crossing.  They took the Potter Express since it had a regular service to Hogsmede.  By the time they got back to Hogwarts it was late evening.  They got back to the castle and were surprised to see Draco Malfoy in the entrance hall with a couple of Aurors.  

****************** End of Chapter *********************

**Bukama:  Well if you do not know who they are then you have not read the 5th book yet.  I suggest you do so.  That is where they come from.  The Animagus training is going to be a part of their Transfiguration class for that year.**

**Karen:  Thanks for reviewing.**

**Artemis Snape:  Glad you like the story.**

**Gryffindor620:  Don't you love cliffy's I hope you like the way I put it afterwards.  Can't wait to see more of your story.**

**Sapphire:  you know me I love cliffys.  Thanks for the review.**

**HarryPotterGirly:  there are too much evidence for it.**

**Nnenna:  Your opinion is so noted.  You didn't have to read all 6 chapters to make that known.**

**Ettendanreb:  this is sort of an AUish.  It is better explained in this chapter.   And yes it was asthma again.  Heirs of 5 is basically not getting anyway so here comes another on.  Anyway Michelle is the niece of Hermione's biological mom Sarah Durrani.  **

**Nikki:  kettle calling a pot black here nikki.  You aren't any better with cliffy's.  **

**Princess55:  Again Heirs of 5 isnt going anywhere any time soon.  I lost complete concentration on it.  Sorry you aren't a fan of Severitus challenges but everyone has their own likes.  Now as to Sikandar and Sarah they were Hermione's biological parents in Heirs.  **

**GrimmyD:  Thanks for your review.**

**Krazymelmo5385:  Thanks for your review.**

**Well here goes another chapter please let me know what you think.**


	8. Draco Transfer and New Love and LAX Airp...

Harry Potter and Life's Surprises By SHDurrani 

**Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but the plot and two characters, Sikandar and Sarah Durrani.  Harry Potter books are the sole copyright of J. K. Rawlings and Scholastic Books.  **

**Summary:  Post-Order of the Phoenix, Major Spoilers so if you haven't read book 5 then be warned.  H/Hr; Ron out of the trio picture; Ginny joins trio; Harry finds out who his father really is; basically my answer to the Severitus Challenge.**

Chapter 8 Draco Transfer and New Love and LAX Airport 

Everyone was surprised to see Draco in the Entrance Hall.  Albus was the first one to speak, "Mr. Malfoy, what can I do for you?"

Draco answered, "Professor Dumbledore, I would like to request that I be able to stay at Hogwarts till school starts.  My parents tried to force me to join the Death Eaters and I ran away."

Albus looked at Severus to see him nod to him and then told the Aurors he would take Draco from here.  He then spoke to Draco, "Mr. Malfoy let us take this discussion to my office, Harry, Hermione, Severus, would you please join us."

Michelle told Harry and Hermione that she and Ginny would meet them later in their suite and headed down to the kitchens for a late snack.  Julie, Sikandar and Sarah bid them good night and went on to their quarters.

Albus lead the others to his office. Harry and Hermione knew why Albus had wanted Draco to go to his office, but they were surprised that they were coming too.  Draco was also wandering about this, but later on had a suspicion that was half true that they were coming along because of the head boy and girl badges on them.  

Draco couldn't resist commenting on the badges since he knew they were supposed to be 6th years, "Well potter, did your fame finally get you something for a change.  If I was still talking to my dad I would probably get him to force the Board of Governors to strip you and the mudblood of your badges since it was not awarded out of merit and you aren't 7th years."  Draco had said this with a bit of malice typical of Slytherine.

Harry was fuming, "Draco you will probably find out in a little bit why you should never call me potter again.  Also, the same with calling Hermione a mudblood.  Hermione, comes from very old wizarding families that are direct descendants of the founders and Merlin.  I am also a direct descendant of the founders and Merlin.  As to why we are head students is because we are 7th years and also have the highest OWLs and Grade Point Average of all 7th years.  We were given the opportunity to move up a year, but the stipulation for moving up a year was that we became head students.  We accepted."

By this time, Harry was starting to lose his patience with Draco and Severus could tell.  He finally stopped their conversation by forcing Draco in front of him and they walked to the headmaster's office in peace.  Severus was proud of Harry keeping his temper down to a simmer instead of acting out of rage.

They reached Albus's office and walked in.  Minerva was there waiting for them.  She had apperated back to the castle to contact the order for a meeting.  Minerva was surprised to see Draco here but didn't say anything.  Albus motioned them to take seats.  Harry and Hermione took the couch while Severus nd Draco took the chairs in front of the headmaster.

Once everyone was seated, Albus spoke again, "Mr. Malfoy, I am sorry to say that your parents were killed in a Death Eaters attack on the ministry today.  I will be happy to hae you stay at Hogwarts but we need to find out who your guardians are to be."

Severus spoke up finally, "Albus no need to go any further with the search.  I am Draco's godfather."

Albus looked at Draco for confirmation and after receiving one, he went on, "Very well Severus, if that is the case then you must tell Mr. Malfoy about the new developments in your family."

Severus nodded and turned to Draco and said, "Draco, over the summer I finally was reunited with my son who was in hiding for Death Eaters like your parents.  I know you are wondering why Harry and Hermione are here with us.  Well Harry is my son.  Lily was actually married to me before going into hiding.  Hermione is here for basically support for Harry.  Also both Harry and Hermione told you they are the heirs of Hogwarts and Merlin and because of this, I believe that the headmaster wanted them here to know what was going on with the students."

Albus nodded and the last statement after Draco looked at him for confirmation.  Draco had always had a feeling that there was a strong magical aura around Hermione.  He and Blaise had always seemed to think that Harry and Hermione would make the best couples.  They were always helping each other out.  

Draco finally changed the subject from Harry and Hermione to his safety, "Headmaster, I am not sure if it is safe for m to stay here at Hogwarts while the dark lord is still around.  I know that a few of my fellow classmates are in the same position as I am in regards to our parents wanting us o be come Death Eaters.  I was the biggest target.  They always expected for me to take my place next to my dad in the Death Eaters ranks.  I have been in contact with one of my fellow Slytherine, she is scared for her life.  She doesn't want to become a Death Eater but is facing a lot of peer pressure like me.  In her case she doesn't have her parents expectations hanging over head.  Can I make a suggestion that you bring her here to the castle and let her join the DA team?  It is too late for me to be able to pass out of harms way but there may still be time for her."

Albus was thinking about all that was said and then made a few comments, "Draco we still are able to transfer you to one of he American schools, either Hollywood or Brenham.  Salem has already sent me a note saying that they aren't able to take anymore students.  They have space limitations.  I would suggest that you go to Hollywood.   It is located in Los Angles, California.  That is as far west in the US you can get.  I know that you are talking about Ms. Zambini; I have had some wonders about her myself after receiving an owl from her requesting a resort because she fears for her own safety.  The decision is up to Harry and Hermione as to admitting Ms. Zambini in to the DA team.  The thing I am going to suggest she does is to be resorted if she wants to be safe."

Harry and Hermione asked to know what she received in her OWLS for both Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms.  Albus said that she had received O's in both.  He also said she was top in her class for Slytherine in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms.

"Albus we would be happy to have Blaise on our team.  In all the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes we have had with her she has performed well.  I have also never seen her give any of us problems in the last 5 years."

Albus nodded and said, "That is fine with me.  You can go meet her tomorrow at her parents place.  You can take the Hogwarts express back."

Harry and Hermione nodded while writing this down.  Severus meanwhile was proud of the way Harry was taking his responsibility as the head of the DA team and commented about it, "I think that it would be good idea that te two go see Blaise.  I would like if Michelle Gault and Ginny with them.  This would also be able to show the Zambini family that they have a mixed leadership with experienced people in their group."

Harry said, "Dad that is a good idea.  Albus while dad is bringing up this subject we have a few ideas we want to pass on to you.  Since the schools are split in three continents, Hermione and I thought it would be good to have group leaders.  Michelle Gault was the one we picked for the North American schools.  Renee Devoe was chosen for the European mainland not including Hogwarts.  And finally, Ming Chen was our suggestion for the Asian schools."

Albus nodded, "Good idea you all.  I just remembered you have an appointment with the doctor that Sikandar and Sarah suggested in Houston on the 31st of August.  That is in two days.  The time of the appointment is at 3:30pm.  I think that it is enough time for you to go to Hollywood with Draco and still make it to Houston.  After the appointment I have two options.  One of them is to have you come back to Hogwarts on August 31st and then go to the Hogwarts Express on the first with some of the DA team.  Another suggestion is to have you, Hermione, Ginny, and the group leaders staying at the Leaky Cauldron on the 31st."

Harry and Hermione had already discussed this and Hermione spoke up, "Albus I know that we still have some of the prefects that are not part of the DA team.  I would like to suggest that we have a meeting at the Leaky Cauldron on the 31st and have the prefects brought up to date with what is going on and offer them the chance to join DA.  The group leaders would be introduced to them too."

Albus nodded and said, "I will let them know about the meeting tonight.  They should all be there on the 31st.  Is Michelle going with your to Houston.  She had told me that while you were asking the Durranis to make an appointment for you, Harry, she had taken it upon herself to contact the same doctor who is her doctor too and set up an appointment the same day."

 Hermione answered that, "She has already talked to us about it and we have no problems with it.  It will help us to know what to expect during the exam and be able to understand the terms better."

Severus confirmed this to Albus.  Albus then said, "Very well, it will be up to her whether she wants to join you at the start of the trip or in Houston.  It is up to you and her regarding this."

Harry said, "We will let Michelle know of the change.  Also, I will let Ming and Renee know that they will be group leaders in the morning.  I think we should retire for the evening.  We need to be up early tomorrow.  Good nigh dad, Albus, and Draco."

Hermione said good night to them and followed Harry out of the office and down to thei suite.  Michelle and Ginny were still up waiting for them.

Harry told Michelle that she had a choice to join them the whole day or part of the day.  He told her that they were taking Draco to Hollywood during the morning and then going to Houston in the afternoon.  He also told her that their idea of having a meeting with the prefects that were not DA members had been approve.  He also told her that she was going to be the group leader for the North American schools.  Hermione told her about Blaise Zambini and what was going to happen the next day.  

Michelle said she would like to spend the whole day with them.  After talking a bit more about what was planned for tomorrow, they said good night to each other and headed to bed.  

The next morning, Harry and Hermione were the first ones up after being woken up by Dobby with a message from Albus saying that the time of the meeting had been confirmed for 10am.  

It was 8am by the time everyone was up and ready to go.  They went down to the Great Hall to have breakfast.  When they walked in, Harry asked that Renee and Ming join them at the Gryffindor table for breakfast.  

As soon as they were seated, Harry spoke up, "Good morning everyone, I have a few things we want to discuss with you.  There are only two things really, one was that the three of you have been selected by the headmaster and us to be group leaders.  The groups are based on the continents of which the school reside on.  Ming, you are to be the group leader for the Asian schools.  Renee, you are selected as group leader for the European schools not including Hogwarts and Michelle is the group leader for the North American schools.  Do any of you have any questions?"

Ming asked, "Why us?"

Harry smiled and said, "We have noticed over the last week or two that you have all held a lot of respect from your group members.  Also you all are quite advanced in your group.  Today as a group, we have a Hogwarts student that is being bullied for now wanting to join the Death Eaters.  She is a Slytherine but has never wanted to join the dark side.  On the 31st, Michelle, Hermione and I will be in the states taking care of a few things.  On the 31st we will all meet at the Leaky Cauldron where we will be meeting the Hogwarts prefects that are not a part of the DA team.  We are to basically brief them on what the DA function is and invite a few of them to join our ranks.  Ginny has volunteered to stay here and help you get to the Leaky Cauldron.  The Leaky Cauldron is also the entrance to Diagon Alley where people can by magical things in London.  It is more extensive then the stuff here at Hogsmede.  I need you between today and tomorrow to choose a few members of your group to join our team on September 1st on the Hogwarts Express from London to Hogsmede.  We will be helping the Order of the Phoenix protect the train and the students.  Considering it is now 9:30 we need to meet back here at 9:45 to take the portkey that Albus has setup for us to go to our meeting this morning.  We will be traveling on the Hogwarts Express back to Hogwarts afterwards."

Everyone nodded and went back to there rooms to grab traveling cloaks and met back at the Great Hall.  Harry and Hermione were waiting for them.  They had a plate for everyone to touch.  Harry, Hermione, Michelle, Renee, Ming and Ginny touched the plate at exactly 9:45 and felt the pull behind the navel that was tell tale signs of a portkey.  They landed outside a two story house.  Harry looked around and realized that this was Privat Drive.  Harry didn't feel too well now.  Hermione saw this and asked him what was wrong.

"We are on Privat Drive," was all he said.

Hermione was shocked.  Michelle knew what it meant and put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.  Ming and Renee were confused and asked Michelle what was the deal with Privat Drive.

Michelle pulled them to the side and said, "Harry lived for the past 11 years on Privat Drive.  This past summer, Harry was severely abused by his uncle.  He nearly died if he was not rescued by his dad in time.  Being back here has brought back those memories most likely."

Ming and Renee finally understood and told Harry that it was in the past now and that he now is with his true family.  Harry nodded and calmed down enough to go up to the door after seeing that it was 10am and time for their meeting.  Harry rang the door bell and stepped back.

Blaise answered the door cautiously and when she saw Harry and Hermione standing there she was immediately relieved.  She let them in and showed them to the living room.  Seeing that there wasn't enough seats for all, Harry had conjured up two more seats for them to sit on after asking the Zambinis for permission to do so.  Everyone but Harry sat down and Harry introduced himself, "Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Zambini.  My name is Harry Snape.  I was previously known as Harry Potter.  This summer I found out that my real dad was Professor Severus Snape.  We asked this meeting after receiving word from both your daughter and Draco Malfoy about the dangers she was in.  With the permission of the headmaster we have come to offer Blaise an opportunity to stay safe from the resident Death Eaters wanabes who are in her house.  Also Albus has agreed to resort Blaise as soon as she gets to Hogwarts.  With that let me introduce the rest of us here.  Sitting next to me is Hermione Durrani who is my partner in the group and my girlfriend.  Sitting next to her is Virginia Weasley, who is our assistant.  After her is Ming Chen, group leader for the Asian schools that are at Hogwarts and a part of the DA team.  Sitting next to her is Michelle Gault, cousin to Hermione and group leader for the North American schools.  Finally at the end of group is Renee Devoe, she is the group leader of the European Schools other then Hogwarts.  We would like to see if Blaise would be interested in joining the DA team."

The Zambinis were in shock.  They had not realized that the defense group was so organized.  Blaise had told them about the group and how it had helped the members in their OWLs and NEWTS last year.  They had no problem with Professor Snape's son being the leader.  He has always seemed to have a level head in things.  They had never believed that Harry was crazy as the papers said.  Blaise finally spoke up after her parents nodded their support, "Harry I would be honored to join the DA team.  I had heard from friends of mine saying that the DA club last year helped them do well in their Defense Against the Dark Arts OWLs and NEWTS."

Harry nodded and said thanks.  He then went on to explain that they were going to the King's Crossing and take the Hogwarts Express to school at 11:30.  it was only 10:30 by now.  He had a portkey that would take them to the platform.  

Blaise had already packed her stuff and was ready to go.  Harry went on to talk to Blaize's parents and told them that the headmaster said that if they need a safe to stay for a while, they were welcome to come to Hogwarts.

After everyone was ready, Harry pulled out notepad.  He told them to take hold and muttered the spell, "Portus." 

They were transported to Platform 9 ¾.  The train was there.  Harry motioned for them to climb on to the train and signaled the conductor that they were ready to go.

The entire trip, Hermione told Blaise what she will be expected to do.  She was surprised that they were responsible for the security of the school and the students.  They arrived at Hogwarts in time for dinner.  There were two carriages waiting for them at the Hogsmede station.  Once getting to the castle, they were met by Draco who went and hugged Blaise.  Blaise was happy to see that he was safe at Hogwarts.  While walking to the Great Hall, Draco told Blaise that he was going to go to Hollywood School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Los Angles for his own safety.

Blaise told him that she was happy for him and hoped everything goes well for him.  When they entered the Great Hall they were met by Professor McGonagall who then escorted Blaise to the stool that the sorting hat sat on.  

Albus stood up and spoke about this, "May I have everyone's attention please.  At the request of Ms. Zambini, we have approved her request to be resorted.  She has also agreed to join the DA team and Harry and Hermione have accepted her to the team.  Let the sorting take place."

Minerva put the sorting hat on Blaise.  After a few minutes the hat said, "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor students applauded loudly as did everyone else did.  Blaise sat next to Ginny and dinner started.

During dinner, Harry and Hermione told Blaise that she would need to stick to the DA members until Albus tells the rest of the school about her resorting.  She agrees to this and said she would be careful.  Harry then told her that they would be gone the whole day tomorrow because he had a doctor's appointment and they were going to take Draco to Hollywood.  

Harry and Hermione walked back to their room and went to bed for the night.

The next morning, they got up and got ready for the day.  Harry and the others wore muggle clothing under their travel cloaks because they would be spending most of the day in the muggle world.

Michelle, Harry and Hermione met Severus and Draco in the Great Hall for breakfast.  Harry asked Draco, "Hey Drake, you ready to meet new people.  If the students at Hollywood are anything like the ones that came here you sure are going to enjoy the school."

Draco smiled and said, "I am both scared and anxious to go.  No offense to either of you but I feel better if I am away from here and somewhere, where I don't have a reputation for being a bad guy."

Harry nodded and said, "You will do fine Drake.  Keep up your attitude that you have right now and it will be fine.  I know what it is like to start somewhere where you don't know anyone around you.  Hermione was the same way if I am not mistaken.  It took a mistake and me and Ron fixing our mistake to finally make both of us realize that it wouldn't be that hard to be friends."

Hermione was extremely happy at what Harry said.  Earlier in the summer he had apologized to her about the charms class their first year.  She knew that it was Harry that had forced Ron to help find her.  Hermione just hung on to Harry's arm and laid her head on his shoulder.  After finishing breakfast, Albus came over and told them that he had setup a portkey to take them to Hollywood directly.  From there the American ministry has setup muggle transportation to take them to Houston.  In Houston, Sikandar and Sarah will have the portkey to get to the Leaky Cauldron.  

Hermione took the itinerary from Albus and made a couple of copies for Severus, Julie (who had decided that she wanted to come too), Harry and Michelle.  After that they all went to the entrance hall to take the portkey.  Albus produced a muggle baseball bat for them to touch.  He told everyone to touch the bat and hold onto their stuff.  Albus told Harry to use his wand to activate the portkey.

Harry activated the portkey to Hollywood and they felt the pull behind their navels that told them that the portkey was activated.  After twirling longer then the last time Harry traveled by portkey (Portkey to Albus's office after the attack on the Ministry) they finally landed.  Harry, Hermione, Julie, and Severus were the only ones to keep standing while Michelle and Draco landed on the ground.  Hermione and Harry helped the two up and they walked to the school from the front gates.  They were met at the front doors by a elderly man with a bright smile on his face.  He said, "Welcome to Hollywood school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, my name is Jacob Stevenson the headmaster of the school.  If you will follow me we can head up to my office and get a few things out of the way including school records transfers and all."

Harry and Hermione took the lead while Draco was right behind with Michelle, Julie, and Severus taking up the rear.  When they got to the office there was a few of the teachers were already there.  They all introduced themselves to Draco and they sat down.  

"Mr. Malfoy, I wanted to ask you few questions on what courses you wanted take for electives.  We have the same ones as Hogwarts and a few others.  Here is the list of the ones we offer:

Ancient Ruins

Muggle Studies

Computers and the Internet

Care of Magical Creatures

Arithmacy

Muggle sports

"You must pick three of these for your class schedule.  School starts in two days.  You will for the time being be placed in guest quarters till you can be sorted.  I know you were in Slytherine in Hogwarts but for your safety we will resort you here.  Professor Mandell will take you to your room while I talk to your family and friends.  I will then meet you for breakfast in the dining hall in an hour," said Professor Stevenson.

Draco chose Ancient Ruins, Arithmacy, and Computers and the Internet for his classes and gave that to the headmaster.  He then followed Professor Mandell out of the office and to his room.

Professor Stevenson started talking after they left, "Julie it is good to see you again.  Severus, I will take good care of your godson here at Hollywood.  He is welcome to stay as long as he needs to.  It is really a pleasure to finally get to meet you Mr. Potter.  I used to know your parents while I was an exchange student at Hogwarts my last two years."

Harry smiled and said, "Professor Stevenson, a new revelation came up this summer that presented Severus as my dad.  If you remember Sikandar Durrani and Sarah Gault in school, I would like to introduce you to their daughter, Hermione Durrani," Harry said while pointing to Hermione.

Professor Stevenson smiled and said, "I know of your real parentage Mr. Snape I just didn't know you knew.  Hermione I haven't seen you since you were a baby.  About the time you parents had gone into hiding like the James Potter and Lily Snape had done.  You have grown to be a beautiful young lady.  And you must be Hermione's cousin Michelle.  I recognize your father in you.  Your father was a student here at Hollywood for a couple of years.  Ok now I wanted to tell you that you are all welcome to visit Draco if you want at any time.  Harry, Hermione I know that you are both the founders heirs and Merlin's heir and you are always welcome since this school was founded by one of the heirs of Helga.  Breakfast will be in an hour if you all want to go down to the library or go around the school you are welcome to."

Harry, Hermione, and Michelle decided to take a walk around the gardens they saw on their way up to the school.  Severus and Julie decided to walk over to one of the benches outside the front doors of the school to just sit and talk.

Severus and Julie started talking about what had happened to them over the past 11 years after Lily and James had died.  (Of Course we know Severus taught so no point writing that)

Julie started crying, "Sev I miss Lily so much.  Just looking at Harry reminds me of Lily a lot.  I remember seeing the pictures in the Daily Prophet after the tri-wizard tournament and he looked more like James  and less like Lily and you.  Now that he has come of age I can see both of you in him.  He has grown to be a very handsome man, just like his dad," Julie said this while blushing.

Severus on the other hand was blushing deeply, "He does have a lot of Lily's features in him.  Lily had said that he would also pick up some elfish features when he came of age.  And he has.  He is a lot taller now.  Almost as tall as the Weasley boy that used to be his friend."

Julie said, "What do you mean used to be Sev.  I thought they were inseparable."

Severus sighed and said, "They were till Ron fell in love with Hermione.  The only thing was that Hermione never returned the feelings and he wasn't too happy.  They had a big fight at the infirmary when Harry was brought in after having been rescued from his relatives.  They finally made up when they met at Heathrow airport while Ron was leaving for the states and we were waiting for the new students to come in.  It is just that they just didn't seem to see eye to eye last year.  Ron was jealous when a death eater put Harry's name in the goblet of fire and was forced to participate in the tournament.  Harry spent last year mainly trying to distance himself from his friends because of what Tom was doing to him.  This past summer we were able to finally get him to master Occlumency very well."

Julie wasn't surprised that Harry finally was able to accomplish something with out having to worry what Ron would say about his abilities.  She had always known that Hermione and Harry would get together since they were little.  Their parents felt the same way.  

Severus was looking at Julie and seeing how she looked like Lily so much.  He had always said that he wasn't going to move on after Lily's death but being with Julie and now that he had Harry back in his life he realizes that he can move on.  He isn't respecting the memory of Lily by not carrying on with his life.  He knew that Lily wouldn't want him to not be happy.  Even though he had Harry back, he still was not complete.  

Julie turned to Severus and saw that he was looking at her.  She started blushing.  She was always jealous on Lily getting together with Severus and had put it aside when Lily died.  Now she was feeling the old feelings of attraction to Severus.

Severus blushed when he realized that he was caught.  He saw that Julie was blushing too.  They started moving closer together and finally their lips met.  The kiss lasted for a few minutes till Harry and Hermione came upon them.  Harry had seen how they had been acting around each other since they got back together and figured they finally started acting on their feelings.  Harry looked at his watch and realized it was time to meet the rest of the party for breakfast in the dining hall.  He *coughed* to get their attention and when they broke apart embarrassed; Harry just smiled at them and told them, "Time for breakfast you two love birds."

After saying that, Harry grabbed both Michelle and Hermione's hand and ran for the dining hall before his father and aunt made an attempt at catching him.  They were seated across from Draco when Severus and Julie came in the door.  They were laughing when they came in and sat down.

"Harry, you aren't mad at me for not staying with your mom?" asked Severus.

Harry shook his head and said, "Dad you have for the past 11 years mourned the death of mom and now it is time to honor her death and move on.  I am happy you have found someone that you would like to spend time with other then me.  You have to have a life of your own.  Hermione and I are going to be graduating this year.  We are not going to be around all the time, we plan to have kids and not be living with you and Sikandar and Sarah for the rest of our lives.  I am happy for both of you and wish you all the best."

Severus and Julie were smiling brightly at Harry and said thanks.  Harry stood up and made a toast, "To the future of Dad and Julie's relationship."

Everyone in unison said, "To the Future!"

Everyone began talking again about what was going to happen this year and all.

Professor Stevenson asked, "Harry, I understand that you are leading and instructing the defense team at Hogwarts now.  What exactly are you planning on teaching my students?"

Harry smiled and said, "Yes I am co-running the team.  Hermione is my co-chief and co-founder of the original DA team last year.  What Hermione and I plan on doing is augmenting what Hermione's father plans on teaching in Defense Against the Dark Arts this year.  The team is primarily going to learn as fast as they can as much as they can to protect themselves and others.  This year, Hermione and I will be also teaching Dueling and advanced dueling to all the students at Hogwarts.  It is a elective course, but Albus has already told me that 98% of the 2nd thru 7th year students have signed up for the class.  Also Divination has been dropped because of the lack of interest in it.  Actually, we also don't have a divination teacher anymore.  After last year and dealing with the worst ministry appointee, Professor Trelawny said she has "lost my inner eye" as she put it."

Professor Stevenson said, "You have thought through everything I see.  I am glad we had the opportunity to send some of our kids to your school for the training.  I know this is dark times and all, I just hope this Tom Riddle will be stopped before he starts really attacking the US and other countries.  I believe that you lot have a plane to catch out of LAX.  I have already called for transportation to take you to the airport.  We are about a hour away at this time in the morning so I suggest you say your good byes to Mr. Malfoy and head out.  Harry and Hermione, good luck this year with your team and classes."

Harry, Hermione and Michelle said good bye and good luck to Draco before heading to the front doors.  Severus gave Draco a hug and said that if he needed anything just to send him an owl.  Julie wished him luck and told him to do good in his classes.

After their final good byes, the five made their way out to a Lincoln Town Car that was waiting for them.  The driver opened the door to the car and the found it to be a magically enhanced car and was able to fit all five of them in the back.  

Harry during the trip to the airport was starting to get scared.  He had never had good experiences with muggle doctors when he was young.  He told Michelle and Hermione this and they told him it probably had to do with the Dursleys attitude.  Harry realized this to and smiled at both of them.  The trip to the airport took longer then expected because of an accident that was on the freeway.  Now to talk about being odd, the accident was on the other side of the freeway not the side where they were traveling on. Harry spoke of this and Michelle smiled and said, "The backup is because of what is commonly known as 'rubber necking'.  It just means that everyone makes like their necks were made of rubber and tried to see what had happened.  This also causes a lot of accidents to occur to."

Harry laughed at the term.  They made it to the airport with about a hour and a half to spare.  Or so they thought.  Michelle said that they could go up to the gate and check in for their flight since they were not carrying any luggage.  The problem came when the got to the security check point to get to the gates.  It would seem that the security team was having a hard time believing that their ID's were authentic.  They wanted to know where their passports were since they were not from this country.  Harry spoke up evenly, "Sir, we left our passports at our place of stay in Houston.  We were told by our embassy here in the states that our ID cards we have would be sufficient for interstate travel since we are staying here in the states for a few months."

Harry then produced a couple college schedules for the University of Houston that he was given incase they needed proof.  He also presented the officer with a letter from the US government verifying their current place of residence as Houston, Texas, the home of Dr. and Mrs. Durrani.  The officer finally approved their admission and gave all the paperwork back to Harry.  As soon as they made it past the check point, they made a dash for their flight.  They barely made it in time.  The encounter at the check point took longer then they had thought.  At the counter they found that they had little problems getting through this time.  It would seem that who ever had planned the trip had the airline, Continental by the way, make a note on their reservation that they were using IDs from the UK instead of passports.

They had hoped that their trip to Houston would be uneventful but before they got onboard the plane there was an explosion.

************** End of chapter *****************

(A/N:  I am sorry it took me so long to update this chapter.  I thought I would post a shorter version of this chapter to get you along till the next time I post.  I sort of attracted a case of writers block.  On another note, for those that would like to at least wonder where I got Sikandar and Sarah from please read my story, The Early Years.  I am going to start updating that story more quickly.)

**Princess55:  Thanks for the review.  Sorry about the delay, I ran into writers block and took a while to get over it.**

**Gryffindor620:  Thanks for reviewing.  Writers block is to blame this time.**

**GrimmyD:  I hope you like this chapter.**

**Ettenreb:  As you saw in this chapter, Julie is going to a part of Harry's family soon.**

**Sapphire11:  I love cliffy's they keep people coming back for more.**

**Heather:  Harry wants to be a Snape because he is the son of Severus.  Ive explained the heritage deal with Harry and Hermione in chapter 4 I believe.  Ron was being shunned for his acts against Harry and Hermione by his own family.  He took the opportunity to go and ran with it.**

**Rlupin:  Thanks for the review.**

**Faith's Angel:  thanks for the review.**

**Bukama:  Harry and Hermione are going to be multi-magus.  **

************************* **


	9. Attack on LAX and Houston and Leaky Caul...

Harry Potter and Life's Surprises By SHDurrani 

**Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but the plot and two characters, Sikandar and Sarah Durrani.  Harry Potter books are the sole copyright of J. K. Rawlings and Scholastic Books.  **

**Summary:  Post-Order of the Phoenix, Major Spoilers so if you haven't read book 5 then be warned.  H/Hr; Ron out of the trio picture; Ginny joins trio; Harry finds out who his father really is; basically my answer to the Severitus Challenge.**

Chapter 9 Attack on LAX and Houston and Leaky Cauldron 

Harry, Hermione, Michelle, Julie, and Severus pulled out their wands and ran to where the explosion was heard.  What they found was about two dozen Death Eaters attacking people.

Harry and Hermione put up a shield around the Death Eaters to keep the civilians safe.  Meanwhile Severus, Julie, and Michelle started attacking the Death Eaters.  Harry and Hermione turned their attention on the Death Eaters and started fighting them too.  The four of them worked together in the fight.  Harry and Severus stunned and immobilized them while the two girls bound them.  

One of the Death Eaters started to taunt Harry, "Well well well, if it isn't Harry Potter and mudblood friend and the traiter, the dark lord will reward me handsomely for killing you."  Harry immediately knew who it was, Lucious Malfoy.

Harry said, "Hello Malfoy, I hate to disappoint him but it would never happen."  After stating this Harry fired off in multiple successions a disarming charm, stunning charm and a binding charm.  This caught Malfoy by surprise and was down for the count before he knew what happened.  The Death Eaters broke up their attack when the saw their leader went down.  By the time the attack was over, Harry noticed that the ministry of magic in the states had finally shown up.  

Telepathically spoken between Harry and Hermione

_HarryHermione:: Hermione the Aurors of the US are here.  We need to bring down the shield.  They can't get in._

_HermioneHarry:: Ok Harry I will work on this side while you work on the other side._

End of Telepathic conversation

Harry worked on one side of the battle and brought down the shield wards but left up the anti-apperation ward to keep the Death Eaters from escaping.  When the shield came down the first thing they found themselves facing was both muggle guns and wands of the of the Americans.

"Put your sticks on the ground and put your hands up now!!!" yelled one of the military people with the muggle guns.  

Harry told the others to follow the orders.  They put their wands down and put their hands up.  The Aurors on the other hand were trying to explain to the person who seemed to be in charge that the group was on their side.  Finally it had taken the arrival of the state government official that was liaison for the Ministry of Magic in the States to get the group off the hook.  Word had gotten to the Ministry what had happened and the next thing they knew they were greeted by the Minister of Magic of America Paul Jacobson, "Good afternoon everyone, I would like to on behalf of the Ministry of Magic here in the US, I would like to thank you for your assistance in the protection and apprehension of these terrorist.  I have called for a press conference to make it known about what has happened.  It is going to be held in Houston because I was made aware that you have a pressing matter to attend to in Houston.  The conference is at 5pm.  It will be held at the satellite ministry office in Houston."

Just then the ticket agent from the gate that their flight was leaving out of came to them and asked, "I am sorry to bother you but I understand that the five of you are on the flight to Houston?"

Harry nodded and said, "Yes ma'am we are.  Is the flight ready to leave?"

She nodded and said, "You are the last passengers to board."

Harry thanked her and said they would be right there.  He then turned to the minister and said, "We will meet you in Houston at 5pm.  Good day sir."

Harry, Hermione, Julie, Michelle, and Severus got on board the flight to Houston.  This was the first time Harry had been on an airplane and was a bit apprehensive about it.  Hermione and Michelle calmed him down as best they could.  Once they were in the air and the feel of your stomach having been left on the ground was gone, Harry was more relaxed.  Severus had at times traveled by muggle transportation to keep a low profile.  

Harry and Hermione got up and walked around a bit while Michelle stayed in her seat.  She knew that Harry was nervous and Hermione was walking with him to calm him down.  The man in the seat across the isle from her struck up a conversation with Michelle.

"I wonder who those people that were attacking everyone at the airport were and for that matter I wonder how they got past security with out problems," asked the man.

Michelle sighed and started talking, "Well to answer your first question, they are called Death Eaters.  They are followers of what can be considered a modern day Adolph Hitler who is bent to take over the world and eradicate anyone that doesn't match his so called master race.  By the way my name is Michelle Gault and the man in the seat in front of me is Severus Snape.  The two that were sitting next to me are Harry Snape and Hermione Durrani.   I am not sure how much I can tell you about how they were attacking with out breaking a few rules but let me ask you this.  Do you believe in magic?"

The man nodded and said, "If you mean the wizarding world then yes I do.  You mean to tell me that those people that attacked us at the airport are followers of you-know-who?  Oh my god I remember the times when he first was around, it was one of the darkest times in history.  By the way I am Dr. Jameson.  Severus Snape as in the potions master of Hogwarts Professor Snape?"

Severus turned around and greeted the man, "That would be me Mark, it is good to see you again.  I didn't realize you were there."  Severus got up and shook Mark's hand.  

"Severus I didn't know you had a son.  I thought you and Lily broke up and she married James Potter?" asked Mark.

Severus nodded and said, "The break up was a façade, Lily were still married before she died.  Harry Potter is really my son.  Jamison, why does that name sound familiar, wait you wouldn't be a pulminologist would you?"

Mark nodded and said, "Yes I am, why you ask?"  
  


Michelle finally put two and two together why she had heard the name also, "Dr. Jamison I am one of your old patients.  I have had asthma for as long as I can remember.  We are actually going to Houston to come see you.  Harry was just diagnosed with asthma this summer and had a very serious asthma attack earlier this month leaving him in a coma for a week."

Mark nodded and said, "Now I remember you, I thought you looked familiar.  I haven't seen you since you were 11.  Oh now I remember you spend most of your time in school now.  So where are you going to school at now, Brenham?"

Michelle shook her head no and said, "I have transferred partly at the request of my aunt and uncle and also my mom and dad to Hogwarts.  I am part of a student led defense team based at Hogwarts.  Harry and Hermione run the team and I am one of the assistant leaders or group leaders.  We are trying to get people prepared to defend their families and themselves against the dark times and Voldermort."  Mark and Severus flinch at the name but Michelle ignores them.  

Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione were having their own conversation in the galley area.  One of the passengers had come back there also walking and spotted them.

He approached them and introduced himself, "Hi I am David and this is my colleague Rick."

Harry shook his hand and said, "My name is Harry and this is my girlfriend Hermione.  It's nice to meet you."

Rick spoke up, "I was wondering if you have any idea of what happened at the airport.  Some people are saying that there was some sort of an attack but weren't too sure what was happening."

Harry sighed and started talking, "Yea there was an attack, it was by a group of people called Death Eaters.  They are followers of a man who is called the modern day Hitler.  This man calls himself Lord Voldermort but his real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle.  Anyway he has similar ideas of taking over the world and eradicating the world of people that are not considered his idea of a master race.  Now I have a question for you, before I can get further into my discussion, do you believe in magic?"

David was a bit interested at what was being said and said, "If you mean what is being shown in the shows in Las Vegas then no but if you mean actual magic, then I am not sure.  I have heard of many ideas and theories but I have never seen a witch or anything like that."

Rick said, "Actually I have met a witch before.  I presume you mean the wizards and witches then?"

Harry nodded and said, "What I am about to tell you, I need to ask that you don't generalize the rest of the wizarding community by this one man and his followers.  Hermione is a real witch and I am a real wizard.  We both are descendants of Merlin  and four strong wizards, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherine.  The biggest school was founded by them and the school is the oldest.  Hermione and I go to the school and have been since we were 11.  Tom Riddle killed my parents when I was 5 years old.  He tried to kill me but through my ancestors and my mom's sacrifice the killing curse he sent to me was sent back to him.  It didn't kill him but it weakened him really badly.  I got this scar from the curse."  Harry pointed to scar when he said this.  "Two years ago he finally got enough powers to come back in full force.  Unfortunately last year I lost my godfather to an attack on our government, it would have been prevented if our government hadn't refused to believe he was back.  I unfortunately had to see him come back.  Anyway last year Hermione and I started a defense group out of the need to do practical defense stuff because the ministry saw it fit to prevent us from doing practical studies in defense class.  We have tests that are done in our 5th year and final year that is big.  Those members of the group made outstanding scores on the tests.  Word got out to the different countries including the ones here on the North American continent to ask if we could train some of their students to help defend their countries.  We have no idea when we will be able to defeat the dark lord, so we are preparing.  We have sent some of our trained students and others to the schools to help the students there and to learn more."

To say that David and Rick were shocked was an understatement, they were pale.  David finally got his voice back to speak again, "Wow now I understand why our government is so pent up on security now.  So what you are basically saying is that you and your girlfriend here are very strong magically?"

Harry and Hermione nodded.  Rick started talking now, "What can the non-magic folk like me and David to protect ourselves and our families?"

Harry thought for a bit but Hermione came up with an answer, "Well the best thing that can be done is to maybe keep an eye out for people that wear cloaks during the heat of the day.  Most good wizards that I know do not go out in the non-magic world with their robes on.  Also just be careful, don't cause anything that could bring attention to you.  Another good idea is maybe take up self defense courses.  It helps; we learned that sometimes wands are not best in really close quarters."

Both David and Rick nodded and said they would.  Just as they had finished their conversations, the captain came over the intercom and asked all passengers to take their seats and fasten their seat belts because they were starting their descent into Houston's George Bush Intercontinental Airport.

Harry and Hermione said their good byes to David and Rick and went back to their seats to find that Severus and Michelle talking to someone.  They took their seats after introducing themselves.

"Harry and Hermione this is Dr.  Jamison, we are going to be seeing him once we get into Houston.  What took you two so long?" asked Michelle.

Harry said, "We had a conversation with a couple of muggles in the back of the plane regarding the attack.  This is really going to be interesting.  I think we are really going to have to step up the training when we get back.  I am going to recommend that some of the advanced students start working with the Order to get some protection to the muggles and all."

Severus nodded and said, "Albus was thinking about that as a matter of fact because of what had happened today.  I think it would be a good idea but Harry I would like you and Hermione not to take full response to this because I think you two are needed at Hogwarts."

Harry and Hermione both nodded and Harry said, "That was the idea I had.  I was thinking of making the Room of Requirements to be the war room for the group.  We could use Fluffy's old room for training purposes.  The RoR is better situated for the war room.  It is also practically situated in the central part of the castle.   We can add an Armory to the room for those that are trained in muggle fighting techniques.  Hermione, Michelle, we need to probably get designs for new robes for the teams.  We probably need sector identifying patches for both our formal DA robes that you'll design and our school robes."

Michelle and Hermione nodded.  Hermione spoke up and said, "We can probably also design them specifically to denote our position in the group."

Severus nodded in agreement and said, "That's a good idea to do, I suggest that you take it up with the other leaders and Albus this evening at the meeting."

Dr. Jamison was listening to the conversation with a sense of awe in respect to how much weight is on these kids, strike that, young adults shoulders.  "The three of you have a lot on your shoulders.  From what Severus has said the fate of the world is on Harry and Hermione's shoulders."

The five of them talked for a while until the plane landed and pulled up to their gate.  Once they got off the plane they met up with Sikandar and Sarah outside the security area.  Dr. Peterson greeted them and said that if they wanted to they could take the portkey he had directly to his office.  Sikandar said that they were going to apperate to his parent's office to go to his office so they might as well go with him.

They found a secluded spot and took the portkey.  Surprisingly they all managed to stay standing when they landed.  As soon as they regained their composure they left the doctor's office and went to the front desk.  

Harry went up to the window and said, "Hi my name is Harry Snape, myself and Michelle Gault are here to see Dr. Jamison."

The lady behind the window spoke, "Good afternoon Mr. Snape, I am sorry to say that the doctor isn't here yet and we..."

Harry interrupted her by saying, "Dr. Jamison came in with us.  You might want to check in the back for him."

Just then Dr. Jamison came up and said, "I am ready to see patients Cindy, let Harry fill out the paperwork and we can get started."  Dr. Jamison smiled at Harry and walked to the back.

Cindy looked between Harry and the doctor and finally snapped out of her trance to ask, "How does he know your name?  The schedule isn't posted yet."

Harry smiled and said, "We were on the same flight from LA.  He also knows my dad from his school days."

Cindy nodded understanding and gave him the paperwork he needed to fill out.

With Sarah's help, they were able to fill out the forms and turned them in.  Harry and Hermione talked about the design of the patches.

"I think that each group should have their own design.  Michelle your group should or could have the North American Continent on it or the twin towers in remembrance of 9/11, it is upto your group.  For my group it is going to be the Hogwarts crest."

Hermione nodded and wrote this down.  She first conjured up the choices for the Americans and then the conjured up the different styles for the other groups.  Harry and Hermione put the patch for their group on their clothes as is because they were not planning on changing it at all.

They had to stop their conversation because other patients started to come in.  One little child came up to Harry and looked at his scar and said, "Hey mister are you Harry Potter?  You don't look like him except for the scar and your eyes."

Harry smiled and said, "Over the summer my true parentage came out so that is why I look different, but I am still Harry Potter but now I am..."

Just then Cindy came out and called out, "Harry Snape and Michelle Gault, the doctor will see you know." 

The little girl smiled at Harry and said good luck.  Harry thanked her and nervously followed Severus and Hermione to the back.  Julie decided to stay behind in the waiting room since there were probably not going to be enough room in the back.  They decided to go together for their examinations.  Harry wanted Michelle to go first so he could know what to expect.  

Dr.  Jamison came in and greeted them, "Good afternoon you two, who wants to go first?"

Michelle raised her hand and Dr. Jamison had her get on the table and started examining her.  He checked her breathing both with a stethoscope and a machine that measured the amount of lung capacity and air movement.  After the exam Dr. Jamison asked her current medications and once she told him, he said that she didn't need to change her current dosage.  

Michelle jumped off the table and thanked the doctor.  Dr. Jamison smiled at Harry and patted on the table, "Up you goes Harry, nothing to be scared about.  I may take longer with you then with Michelle because you haven't come to me before."

Like the doctor said it took longer for Harry.  The doctor explained that he was establishing his base line for his breathing so he will have some information for Madame Pomphrey if he had another attack.  

After the exam, Dr. Jamison started talking to both Harry and Michelle, "Michelle, I hope that you will be able to help Harry get used to his inhaler and both you and Hermione need to make sure he takes his medication. Harry you will need to take the inhaler with the blue top twice a day and keep the orange top one with you at all times because that is your rescue inhaler.  The pills are only taken before breakfast.  You need to make sure you carry your rescue inhaler at all times. If you feel your chest getting tight then use your rescue inhaler.  Give it about 10 minutes and if your chest doesn't get any better then use the inhaler again.  If you're not better after another 10 minutes then immediately go to Madame Pomphrey for more help."

Harry and Hermione wrote all this down, especially the medication instructions.  Severus trusted the two to take down the information and make copies for him.  He was glad that the three were going to share the head student suite.  This was planned after Harry's first attack.  It seemed that there would be another member of the trio of Harry, Hermione and Virginia (Ginny).  The friends made a powerful team.  Albus had made the same observation when they met last night after the teens went to bed. That was when they decided to have the four of them stay in the head student suite to keep them together.

Dr. Jamison gave Harry three prescriptions for his medication that they needed to get before going back to London later.  They walked back to the front desk to check out.  Sikandar and Sarah were waiting with two other people for them.  Michelle ran to them and hugged them.  They came over and took care of her bill.

Once everything was taken care of, they left the doctor's office and headed to Hermione's grandparents office, after Severus went and got Harry's meds. While in the elevator Michelle introduced the two people to everyone else, "Mom, dad, this is Harry Snape and his father Professor Severus Snape.  Finally this is Hermione."

Harry smiled and shook their hands, "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Gault.  I am glad to be able to meet the parents of this wonderful young lady, and very talented one too."

Michelle blushed at what Harry said and her parents beamed in happiness with it.  Mrs. Gault said, "It is great to see you again.  I remember when you and Hermione were little and had come down to our place in Austin when you were kids.  We were sad to have heard of your mother's and James' death but we were happy to hear you had survived."

Harry smiled and said, "Thanks, it took me a while to finally come to terms with their deaths.  I had a hard time growing up but after getting to Hogwarts I was welcome back into the wizarding world.  Now I am reunited with my dad and have a wonderful girlfriend and soul mate by my side.  This summer started off bad but has ended a lot better now."

They all started talking about what was happening with Voldemort and his followers and what had happened in Los Angeles earlier that day.  They entered the back door to Sikandar's parents' office and were greeted by the secretary, "Hello Sikandar, Sarah, who are with you?"

Sikandar spoke up, "Maria, this is my daughter Hermione and her boyfriend Harry Snape.  Next to Harry is his father Professor Severus Snape.  Of course you know my brother-in-law and his wife and their daughter."

Maria nodded and said, "It is finally great to meat you Hermione, your parents can't stop talking about how well you do in school.  Harry you wouldn't be Harry Potter would you?  I recognize the scar and the eyes."

Harry nodded and said, "My real dad is Severus not James Potter.  It was a cover-up a while back.  I hate to push the subject guys but we have a press conference to attend."

Sikandar nodded and said good bye to Maria before telling them to apperate to the ministry office.  Harry lead the group into the building and were stopped by Aurors.  

One of the Aurors asked, "Please state your name and your reason for being here."

Harry said, "I am Harry Snape, this is my father Severus Snape, my girlfriend Hermione Durrani, her parents Sikandar and Sarah Durrani, and Michelle Gault and her parents.  We are here by request of the Minister of Magic for a press conference in regards to the Death Eaters attack in LA earlier today."

The Auror nodded and said, "They are waiting for through the door over there.  Good luck."

Harry and the rest of the group walked to the door pointed to them.  When they entered, the Minister of Magic immediately waved them on stage and got everyone's attention.

"Good afternoon everyone, thank you for waiting to start.  Today there was an attack on Los Angeles International Airport.  The attack was carried out by Death Eaters who are followers of the dark lord, Voldemort.  These three teenagers and these two adults," he said this while pointing to Harry, Hermione, Michelle, Julie, and Severus, "were responsible for the defeat of the attackers.  Their names are Harry Snape, Hermione Durrani, Michelle Gault, Julie Evans, and Severus Snape.  Harry, Hermione, and Severus are from England and are the main leaders of a new world defense organization called Defense Association or DA for short.  They are based out of a undisclosed location and are made up primarily of students at this time.  I would like to turn this over to Harry Snape for any more information."

Harry walked up and took a deep breath and started talking, "Thank you minister.  This is impromptu for me so bare with me.  The DA organization is not primarily the main defense force for the world.  We are a sister organization for the larger defense group that is also based in England.  Our organization is also a training organization for students to learn defense.  Several students including Michelle Gault have taken the opportunity to attend our shool and join the organization.  Most of them will be returning home in June to return to their original schools.  A few have permanently transferred to our school."

After another 20 minutes of Q/A the conference ended.  After saying good bye to the Minister of Magic they apperated to the Leaky Cauldron.  They were greated by Ginny and her family, Ming and Renee.  

Ginny spoke up, "Harry, Hermione, Michelle, I was so worried when we got word of the attack in California.  I am glad you are home safe.  The prefects that were not present this last few weeks at the castle are over here.  There is only two surprisingly, Collin Creevy of Gryffindor and Maria Tinlen of Hufflepuff."

They walked over to where the two were sitting and talking and introduced themselves, "Hey Collin congratulations on making prefect this year.  Maria I would like to reintroduce my self as Harry Snape.  Over the summer my true parentage was brought to the surface.  My mom was actually married to Severus Snape and not James Potter.  It is amazing just how well the cover-up worked.  Anyway after a bad start to the summer with my aunt and uncle I have now been living with my dad at Hogwarts since.  Let us see, oh yeah Hermione is now Hermione Durrani.  Her real parents are Sikandar and Sarah Durrani.  Now that our backgrounds are cleared up here is the reason why I asked both of you here today instead of meeting you on the train at the prefect meeting.  Hermione and I are the Head Girl and Boy of this year.  We are also 7th years.  If you remember last year we had a big hoopla of a group called Dumbledore's Army or DA for short.  We have changed it to Defense Association instead.  This year we have about 70 or so students from 7 different countries that have either transferred here or are going to be here on an exchange program.  Their main reason for being here is because they are joining the DA organization.  We would like to ask if either of you want to join the DA team.  You would be the only prefects that are not members."

Collin smiled and said, "I would be honored to join the DA group.  Thank you for giving me the chance.  I believe that we should not judge you by what your father has done in the past.  Anyway I am glad at least you are got a family again."

Maria smiled and said, "I feel the same way as Collin in regards to your dad Harry.  I would also be honored to join the DA group."

Harry and Hermione smiled and Harry said, "Welcome to the DA team.  I would like to introduce you to our group leaders for the different continents.  Hermione and I are the Hogwarts' defense team leaders.  Ginny is the UK defense team leader.  Michelle is the North American Group leader.  Renee is the European Continent group leader.  And Ming is the Asian group leader.  As Hogwarts students you are both going to be on the UK and Hogwarts teams.  Are there any other questions you have?"

Both Collin and Maria shook their heads while stifling yawns.  Harry smiled and said, "Ok here is what is going to happen, Collin, Maria I want the two of you to take the back of the train and keep watch on the students.  Hermione and I will be up front with group leaders.  The other team members that are going to be on the train will take each train section and make sure everything is ok.  We will be getting to the station at 10 am and will be on the train.  Hermione, Michelle, and I will take to helping the students through the barrier.  Cho and Virginia will be watching the baggage compartment and helping them.  They will then move to the middle of the train.  Other DA members will patrol the entire train.  Oh please look out for Goyle and Crabbe.  Draco is not longer attending Hogwarts.  He has transferred to Hollywood School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in California in the states.  Lets see, Blaize Zambini is now a Gryffindor and also a DA member, please try to be friends with her.  That's about all I know of.  I will let you guys get some sleep.  I think we all need some before tomorrow."

Maria and Collin smiled and said good night before going upstairs to their rooms.  Harry and Hermione walked over to where the group leaders were sitting and sat down.

Harry spoke up, "Looks like we have all the prefects as DA members now.  Collin Creevy and Maria Tinlen are going to be watching the back of the train tomorrow.  The rest is what we had discussed yesturday.  Well I am tired and I need to take my meds before going to bed.  Good night Aunt Julie, dad, Uncle Sikandar, Aunt Sarah.  Night Michelle and Renee."

Everyone said good night and they also went up to sleep.  Hermione went with Harry and they got ready for bed.  Harry took his meds and made sure he had his inhale near him.  They both fell asleep soundly anticipating September 1st.

*************** End of Chapter ****************

**A/N:  I would like to apologize for the rather long time period of updates.  I have been having time management problems and it takes me longer.  I had to go through and re-edit this chapter because I left out a character from the group that went to America. Anyway I want to thank you all for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter.  No cliff hangers this time because I didn't have an idea for one.  Till next time.  Alex**


	10. Kings Crossing and Hogwarts Express and ...

**Harry Potter and Life's Surprises** **By SHDurrani**

**Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but the plot and two characters, Sikandar and Sarah Durrani.  Harry Potter books are the sole copyright of J. K. Rawlings and Scholastic Books.  **

**Summary:  Post-Order of the Phoenix, Major Spoilers so if you haven't read book 5 then be warned.  H/Hr; Ron out of the trio picture; Ginny joins trio; Harry finds out who his father really is; basically my answer to the Severitus Challenge.**

**Chapter 10** **Kings Crossing and Hogwarts Express and Start of Term Feast and American FBI and Cousins**

September 1st came around for most students faster then they would have liked for many reasons.  Most of them was because they hadn't finished their homework for the summer. For the first years it is the first time they get to leave home for a great learning experience. For Harry and his group it was stress of having to make sure that the students got to school safely.

Harry and Hermione were the first ones up the morning  of the 1st and got ready.  They met up with with Severus and Julie for breakfast that Tom had set out for them.  Michelle was the next one to come down for breakfast.  By then it was 9:30am and they were going to Kings Crossing at 10:00am.  Renee, Ming, and Ginny were the last ones to get ready and were down at 9:45am with their stuff and quickly ate breakfast.  

After eveyone ate and had their stuff ready they got into ministry cars and headed to Kings Crossing.  They were joined by the two 5th  year prefects.  Harry and Hermione sat with their parents the whole ride to the station.  Harry had fallen asleep with his head on his dad's shoulder.

When they got to the station Harry got out and told the group leaders to get their members together and place them around the station and the platform as planned.  Harry and Hermione stood at the barrier to Platform 9 3\4  to help students get on the platform.  

One of the first students to arrive was a first year who looked lost so Harry approached them as they were asking a conductor where platform 9 3/4 was.  

The little girl asked, "Excuse me sir can you tell me where I can find Platform 9 3/4?"

The conductor sort of yelled, "Platform 9 3/4, you think your being funny are you."

Harry approached the group and said, "Mr. Conductor I will take care of this.  If you get anyone else asking for that platform please send them about three quarters of they way down this platform We are meeting everyone there, hence 9 3/4."

The conductor nodded and said, "I will do that and thank you for helping.  This happens every year kids ask me where that platform  and now I know where to send them.  If you don't mind me asking, why do people ask  abort it?"

Harry answered by saying, "The kids go to a school for the talented and gifted in Scotland."

With that said Harry directed the family to where Hermione was and said, "My name is Harry Snape and this is Hermione Durrani we are the Head Boy and Girl this year.  We are also in charge of the security team that will be keeping an eye out for the students this year."

The parents were surprised and the father introduced his family, "Good morning my name is David Waters and this is my wife Rochelle and our daughter Amanda.  I wanted to ask you why there is a need for security at the school?" 

Harry asked, "Are either of you familiar with what has been going on in the wizarding world?"

David shook his head no, "Mandy is the first witch in the family." 

Harry nodded in understanding and said, "Before I started my first year I was the same way.  I had been separated from my own father and lived with my late mother's sister who hated our world because my grandparents were killed.  They tried to keep me from going to Hogwarts, but my father and Professor Dumbledore wouldn't let that happen.  Anyway on with what I was going to say, when Hermione and I were 5, there was a dark wizard by the name of Voldermort who was at the peak of his reign of terror.  Because of who my ancestors were and because of a prophecy that was made before I was born, the dark lord came after my family.  My mother and a family friend were killed that night.  Voldermort tried to kill me but because my mother sacrificed her self for me she helped save me.  Two summers ago the dark lord came back. It took a year to get the Ministry at Magic to acknowledge Voldermort's return.  Hermione and I founded a defense  group because we had a bad Ministry appointed DADA professor.  I think it is time that Amanda should get on the train."

Amanda and her parents said their good byes and Harry showed Amanda onto the platform and had Ginny help her on the train.  Harry walked back to the muggle platform just in time to see a group of Slytherine giving Hermione a hard time and Harry had to put a stop to it before it got out of hand.

He walked up and said, "Excuse me but why are you treating our Head Girl with such disrespect, I believe that you are suppose to be on the train so get through the barrier  and get on the train."

The group of students quickly went through the barrier as ordered. Harry went up to stand next to Hermione and hugged her.  "I will tell my dad that he needs give his own a lecture on respecting their superiors and so forth. I know it is a small thing compared to the shock they will get when they find out that the person that they have grown to hate, namely me, is the son of their head of house."

This produced the desired effect of making Hermione laugh and hug Harry.

At a quarter to eleven the rush to get on the platform that Harry had call for some more of the defense group to ensure that there is a steady flow through the barrier to get on the train.  

At 5 minutes to 11am Harry sent word that all teams were to get on the train and go their assigned areas. 

Harry, Hermione, and Michelle went to the Head student compartment to rest.  They found Severus and Julie already there and waiting for them. Harry spoke to Severus about his students' behavior.  "Dad we had a couple of your Slytherine students harassing Hermione at the barrier earlier. They were making rude comments about her and the headmaster.  I told them that it was inappropriate to make rude comments about the head girl and the headmaster.  I also told them you would know about it by the end of the day."

Severus  nodded and said that he would talk to his house after the start of term feast. Julie said that she was going to be staying at Hogwarts as a legal liason and will be assisting Sarah with her class. Everyone was happy to hear this.  

Harry and Hermione changed into their robes and patrolled the train to make sure that the first years were ok. They ran into Michelle who was just coming to get them. 

Michelle spoke to them, "We are having problems with the Slytherine sort of attacking first years who refuse pledge themselves to be in their house. On top of  that  they are attacking our groups."

Harry said, "I think it is time that the son of Professor Snape and Head Boy of Hogwarts makes his presence known to the Slytherine."

With that said and everybody agreed they followed Michelle to where the problem was.

What they found when they got there was not a pretty site.  It turned out that the Slytherine had decided to start firing curses at the defense team. Harry and Hermione find disarming charms at the Slytherine to stop the one-sided fighting.

Harry then started talking in a calm voice, "What is the meaning of this? First you disrespect the Head Girl, and now you are all out fighting with first years and the defense team that your letters informed you has full rights that prefects have in giving you orders.  That will be 10 points from each of you and a weeks' detention to be determined to your head of house."

One of the Slytherine who turned out to be Pansy Parkinson spoke up, "Your points will not last long as soon as Professor Snape finds out he will have your badge and more likely give you detention."

Harry smiled and said, "I wouldn't worry about my losing my badge anytime soon, my dad was very proud of my becoming the head boy this year.  I told him earlier about your actions against Hermione on the platform and he says he will be talking to you all after the start of term feast.  I do believe that even though he is biased to the Slytherine house he still expects you to respect others and follow rules."

Pansy smirked and said, "And just who is your father and by the way who the hell are you?"

Harry looked at Hermione and Michelle and smiled before speaking the obvious since a few of the Slytherine had already figured it out, "Well since your mind is so small Parkinson I will state the obvious since most of your Slytherine have already figured it out.  My name is Harry James Snape.  And to state the next obvious answer, my dad is Professor Severus Snape.  Now if you don't go and get out of our hair I will take another 50 points from your house for your insolence and I don't think my dad will happy about that.  As it is you have put the Slytherine in the whole by 140 points.  Michelle, find out if there are anyone that needs medical attention and bring them up front, I am going to need to go up front and lay down.  If any of you have any problems with any other Slytherine let me or Hermione know we will come by and deal with them."

With that said, Harry started slowly walking back to the head student compartment to only be met up with his dad and Julie half way.  Severus knew something was wrong the minute he saw Harry and asked him,"Harry what is wrong?"

Harry slowly took a shaky breath in and said, "Pansy and a few 6th year Slytherine were attacking both DA members and first years.  None of the defense group fired back in fear of hitting anyone.  I was forced to take 140 collective points from the Slytherine and gave them each a weeks' detention which you would be setting.  I think their maybe some students hurt and they are bringing them up front."

Just as Harry finished, Hermione came up behind them and was floating a stretcher with her.  It was a first year from the looks of it.  There were two other DA members who had stretchers behind her.  Julie led the group to the front while Harry and Severus continued talking.

Severus frowned at his house's actions but saw no fault in his son's response.  "Harry, you did the right thing and I will be tacking another weeks' worth of detention to the one you gave and that will be with Argus.  Pansy is going to be expelled since she has a history of this happening.  Your asthma is flaring up Harry. Let's go up front and have you lie down."

With that said, Severus helped Harry to the front and laid him down on the couch where Hermione was sitting on.  Once Harry was laying down on the couch he took out his inhaler and used it.  After a few minutes he was able to breath better and asked, "How is the ones you brought in and how many were hurt?"

Hermione answered it for him, "The ones we brought in were mainly stunned.  We were able to remove any hexes done on some of the others on site and they were able to go back to what they were doing.  We only had one DA member seriously hurt.  I think our policy of protecting the innocent around us before ourselves paid off.  The ones that were hurt that weren't DA were hurt before our team got on the scene."

Severus nodded and said, "That is the best option in my opinion.  I am glad you all decided to handle these situations this way, we could have had more people hurt if not."

The rest of the train trip was quite.  Harry figured the Slytherine got the message that they would not be able to get away with anything when their head of house's son is protecting the students on board.

Harry and Hermione walked through the train making sure everyone was ready to get off the train that would be stopping soon in Hogsmede. Harry also told the DA members to go through the train section they are in when they stop to make sure that everyone is off before taking a carriage to the school. 

Because Hagrid was not there Harry and Hermione volunteered to take the first years across the lake.  They both got to the front of the group and started yelling, "First years over here."  After about 20 minutes they had gathered all the first years and were told that the train was empty.  Harry helped the first years in the boats and told them that they needed to listen for them to tell them to duck when it was necessary.  

The trip across the lake was uneventful since the weather was cooperating for the first time in a number of years.  Harry was the first one to get off the boats and helped the other students out of the boats.  He counted the first years to make sure they didn't forget anyone and then with everyone accounted for Hermione     took the lead, while Harry took the rear making sure all the students made it up the stairs to the front entrance.  Professor McGonagall was waiting for them just outside the Great Hall doors.  

Harry went up and said to Minerva, "Professor McGonagall, these are the first years ready for their introduction and sorting."

Minerva smiled at Harry and Hermione and said, "Thank you Harry and Hermione I will take it from here.  Please take your seats for the feast."

Professor Dumbledore had decided that starting this year, the head boy and girl would be eating at the head table.  Harry and Hermione entered the Great Hall and walked up to the head table.  Professor Dumbledore smiled at the two and said, "I take it that the trip across the lake was uneventful?"

            While sitting down Harry nodded and said, "It did Albus.  This year for a change the weather was cooperating with us."

(A/N: I am not going to say sorry for not being a bit poetic with my sorting song but here goes nothing.)

            After everyone was more or less seated on their house tables, Professor McGonagall came in with the first years.  Professor Snape came in from the side with the sorting hat and stool.  Severus put the sorting hat on the stool that he had placed in front of Professor Dumbledore.  The hat started its annual sorting speech/song.

_I am the sorting hat and for those that are starting for their first time at Hogwarts I am going to sort you._

_I will sort you into one of four houses, Gryffendor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin._

_The talents of each house are based on your personality.  Gryffendor students are well known for their braveness and willingness to help others.  Hufflepuff students are known for their loyalty to others.  Ravenclaw students are well known for their brains.  And finally Slytherin is known for their slyness and urge to excel no matter what it takes._

_A reminder to all that not all are evil and to win over this dark time we need to work together, no matter what house you are in._

            With that done everyone clapped.  The sorting began and after about 45 minutes all the first years were sorted.  Gryffendor had the most first years with Slytherin coming in a close second.  Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff ended in a tie for third.  Harry noted to Hermione that this year's first years were going to be a really strong group and that they were going to be an interesting interactivity between Gryffendor and Slytherin houses.  Hermione nodded and said she expected it to get a lot worse before it got better.

            After the sorting was complete Professor Dumbledore stood up and started speaking, "Good evening everyone and welcome to the start of term and another year at Hogwarts.  This year we have a few new students that have come from different countries around the world and different schools.  They have joined the DA program to learn defense skills and participate in the defense of the general public both muggle and magical.  The leaders of the DA organization are Hermione Granger, who is now known as Hermione Durrani, who is also the Head Girl this year and a 7th year, and Harry Potter who over the summer reunited with his father, Professor Snape, so he is now to be called Harry Snape, who is also a 7th year and Head Boy.  I need to implore that you are to treat all the DA members as prefects and they have been given all the rules that are expected that you are to follow and are allowed to take points from you.  I will let Mr. Snape describe his organization and a few other things that need to be said about some of the classes to be offered by the group and the required ones.  I would like to introduce two new teachers this year, they are Sikandar and Sarah Durrani.  Sikandar is going to be teaching DADA and Sarah will be assisting Hagrid in teaching Care of Magical Creatures (COMC).  A little not that Sikandar and Sarah are related to both Hermione Durrani, her parents, and Michelle Gault, her aunt and uncle.  Now a few other rules, the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students, Mr.  Filch have added about 20 new items to his list of forbidden items that can be found outside his office, and there will be a curfew for all students except DA members and prefects at 8pm.  That gives you one hour between dinner and curfew to go to the library.  And now i am going to let Mr.  Snape make his little speech."

  


            Harry stood up and started to talk, "Good evening everyone and welcome back to another year.  As Professor Dumbledore has already said my name is Harry Snape and I am the leader of the DA team with my girlfriend and this year's Head Girl Hermione Durrani.   For those of you that are returning this year and are wondering where Hermione Granger and Harry Potter are, that is who Hermione and I are.  As Professor Dumbledore said earlier the DA team will be enforcing all the rules, including the big one besides the forbidden forest, which is no magic to be performed in the halls.  Slytherine, a strong warning to you, your head of house will not go against our authority so think before you act.  Same goes for all other houses.  The DA group will be running a training group in dueling and physical fighting."

            Harry sat back down and Albus started talking again, "I want to remind you that not to treat Harry any different then you did before just because his dad is Professor Snape.  Same goes for Hermione.  I believe that's all for now so dig in."

            Everyone started to eat the food that appeared in front of them.  The muggle-borns were astonished when the food suddenly appeared.  Harry turned to Hermione and whispered, "Were we that innocent our first start of term feast?"

            Hermione smiled and said, "Yeah we were, I still remember how grossed out I was with Ron's eating habits."

            Harry smiled at that memory of the old days, back when Voldermort was just a name. Most of the rumors and comments he has heard generally point out that the attacks that are happening are back to what they were before the end of his first reign.

            After dinner Albus stood up and said, "Now that everyone is full we bid you good night and a reminder that classes start bright and early tomorrow morning.  Prefects please lead your houses to your Common Rooms. I would like the DA group leaders to meet us in front of the Slytherine Common Room."

            Harry and Hermione joined Michelle, Renee, and Ming at the exit to the Great Hall and walked towards the Slytherine Common Room where they were met by Severus, Julie, Albus and Minerva. The portrait to the common room was that of  Salazar Slytherine.

            Salazar opened upon seeing both Albus and Severus.  They walked into the common room and Severus performed the Sonorous charm and said, "All Slytherine, please report to the common room immediately."  After performing the Quitous Charm they all waited for everyone to come down.  Harry told one of the prefects from each gender to make sure that everyone was down.  When they got the signal that everyone was down in the common room, Professor Snape started to talk.

            "Most of you 6th years know why we are here so don't give me that surprised look.  I would like to go in chronological order of events that have happened today.  First of all, I am purely admonished to have heard that Pansy and several other Slytherine were insulting one of the smartest witches that Hogwarts has ever seen since my wife's time.  This solely goes toward Pansy Parkinson, Mr.  Crabbe, and Mr.  Goyle, 10 points each and 2 weeks detention with Mr.  Filch starting tomorrow.  I am not finished with you three so don't leave.  Now onto the train, each of you received notices in your school letters telling you that there will be a new organization that will be providing security this year and for the years to come.  That is the DA team led by my son Harry and his girl friend Hermione.  A group of you, the entire 6th year Slytherine class, decided to undermine this group and in the process got other students hurt.  We have two first years in the hospital wing because of you.  We have also got a DA member who was also hurt pretty badly.  The headmaster has already received word from the US government that they will be sending an investigation team to find out why the student was hurt.  I will not stand in the way when they come to you for answers.  What you have done was embarrass the entire school and Slytherine house plus me.  All of the 6th year's will have an additional 20 points taken off from you plus the points that were taken off that my son has already taken off.  You will be serving another week detention with Mr. Filch.  Now I want to emphasize that I will no longer tolerate your disrespecting other houses and teachers," said an angry Severus.

            Pansy voiced her disbelief, "Sir you can't do that."

            Severus was only getting angrier, "And what can't I do Ms.  Parkinson?  Take points off from my own house or for that matter add more detention to you.  You ought to be happy you have not been expelled by now.  Ms.  Parkinson, you pull another stunt like today and I will personally snap your wand.  Am I understood?"

            Pansy shakily nodded and said, "Yes sir."

            With that said, everyone left the common room and went to the teacher's lounge to relax and to attend the staff meeting.

            After they entered the lounge, Harry, Hermione, Michelle, Renee, and Ming went to sit by Ginny while the others sat near by.  Severus took a seat next to Harry.  Hermione took the one on the other side of Harry.  The rest sat near her.  Albus stood up and started talking.

            "Good evening everyone, thanks for coming to this impromptu meeting.  I asked you all here to let you know that starting this day forward a few changes will be in effect with regards to discipline.  We have an investigation on our hands that involves the US government and the hurt DA member.  I know we will not be at fault at this but we need to prevent this kind of incident from happening again.  I have been informed that the investigation team from the magical department of the US's FBI will be here in two days to investigate the incident that had happened.  I am happy to note that all the first years that are in the hospital wing will be released by tomorrow.  We will have another sorting for them since they were not able to be sorted today.  Due to dark times we are facing the main perpetrators in the incident was not expelled as was requested by Severus.  Ms.  Parkinson has been informed that she will be thrown to the hungry wolves of the American FBI agents if she doesn't shape up.  I know it is harsh but what she and some of her house mates have done could just very well jeapordize our chances of international support in the defeat of the dark lord.  I think that we should make sure all the houses understand that the DA team is very important in their safety.  Harry, Hermione I would like to commend you and your teams on the way you handled the situation.  I think the idea of mainly defending the students from the spells and firing back to prevent more students from getting hurt in the cross fire worked well while waiting for reinforcements.  Michelle, I would like to commend you on your ability ot prevent more people getting hurt.  Well done you all.  Michelle i have asked Madame Pomphrey allow you to stay with your team mate tonight to make sure everything is ok for him.  Also, I would like you to be there when the FBI show up tomorrow.  I have recieved word from Arthur Weasley that they will be here at 8:00 in the morning to start their investigation.  They are right now staying at the American Embassy in London and will be using Port-keys to get here in the morning.  Arthur and the American ambassador will be joining them in coming here.  Harry, I would like you to have a team of your DA members, mainly English speaking members, but it is up to you to provide security for the FBI and Arthur."

            Harry nodded and said, "I will some of the American, Hogwarts, and European members on the team.  The Asian schools are still working on their language skills and are not fully up to speed to be able to understand and predict what is going on with the visitors.  Albus, did Madame Pomphrey give you an idea when David Donaldson was going to be released from her care?"

            Albus nodded and said, "She said that she had taken care of most of his injuries, but would like to have him stay in the Hospital wing till at least tomorrow evening, out of precautions only."

            Harry nodded and said, "I think we need a little guard for David till he leaves.  I will make sure that the first years are escorted tomorrow to breakfast for you."

            Hermione said, "I will help Harry with that.  I think we need to make an announcement tomorrow again about the visitors and make sure the school remembers to keep them on their best behavior."

            The rest of the meeting was spent discussing plans for balls and other things.  At about midnight the meeting broke up and they went their separate ways.  Harry and Hermione walked Michelle to the hospital wing before turning in themselves.  

            The next morning Harry got up early and sent messages to the DA team to meat in the Room of Requirements at 7:00 for an emergency meeting.  After everyone was in the room, Harry started talking to those assembled.

            "Good morning everyone and thank you for joining us for this meeting.  We have a situation that has bee spured from the incident on the train yesterday.  The US government has sent members of their Magical branch of their FBI to investigate what happened to David Donaldson yesterday.  The instigator in the fight yesterday has been warned that if she doesn't clean up her act she will be forced to face the agents for her actions.  Both my dad and Professor Dumbledore believe that she will not push her luck.  I need about 8 students to work with Hermione, Michelle and I in providing security for the visitors today.  I am happy to say that Arthur Weasley, the MOM-UK, will be joining the visitors so please be on your good behavior.  If you have any problems with any of the Slytherine let us know,.  They have been informed that you all have the authority of prefects and that they would have to face both me and my dad if they don't follow your requests."

            Albert Sinclair came up and gave Harry a list of people that were on the North America Team that would be willing to help and Renee gave Harry a few of her people that said they would be able to help.  Most of the others said that they were on duty or needed to attend the classes they had that day because they were not good in those classes.  Harry had selected Ginny, Dean, Luna and Pansy to joint the security team from Hogwarts.  After dismissing everyone to go to their tables they opened the great hall's main doors to allow the students to enter.  Harry and Hermione went to the hospital wing to get the first years that were there.  Professor McGonagall was just outside the Great Hall and Harry told her that they were going for the first years and to check on David.  He then told the other group to meet them at the entrance hall to take the carriages to Hogwarts to welcome their visitors.  

            Harry and Hermione entered the hospital wing with a lot of arguing going on between one of the first years and Madame Pomphrey.  Harry walked over to them and asked what was going on.

            "Morning Poppy what going on?" asked Harry.

            "Good morning Mr.  Snape, it would seem that our Ms.  Evans here has a few other secrets that she has been hiding and refuses to let me treat her or even for that matter tell the headmaster.  Harry since you experienced similar problems this summer I think you need to talk to her," replied Madame Pomphrey.

            Harry realized what was going on immediately and drew the curtains around the bed.  Hermione was surprised by this and was about to ask why he did this but Madame Pomphrey stopped her giving her a knowing nod.  

            Harry turned to Ms.  Evans and asked her, "What is your first name?"  She answered, "Jamie."

            Harry started talking to her, "Jamie my name is Harry Snape.  I used to be Harry Potter til this summer.  I am guessing by the way you are reacting that you and your guardians/family are not getting along with each other and you are afraid that their treatment of you would get worse if you told anyone about the problems?"

            Jamie nodded.

            "I see, well let me tell you a little story.  Before I came here I lived with my mom's sister and her family for 6 years.  During the six years I was forced to live in a small broom cunard and was made to do things that you would associate a house elf with.  When my Hogwarts' letter came my uncle destroyed it preventing me from reading it.  Now I will say this, they never really laid a hand on me all that time.  Anyway back in June i lost the only other person till then I looked upto as a father figure, my godfather.  My uncle had lost his job this past year and a few other things including the expelling of my cousin for nearly killing a kid in school.  My uncle started beating me as soon as i got home this summer.  I thought that I could handle all the assaults because they never did anything that could cause lasting damage so I didn't send for help.  That was mistake because about two weeks into my summer he started beating me worse.  My cry out for help was finally answered by Professor Snape who is the Potions Master and teacher here at Hogwarts.  Hermione and I are Heirs to the founders of Hogwarts and Merlin.  That particular night, they had decided to visit us in our dreams to transfer our powers and knowledge to us.  I had found out at the time that Professor Snape was my dad actually and so he had told me that he was going to pick me up in the morning.  My feelings and facial actions, even in the dream realm betrayed me and I told him what my uncle had been doing to me.  To say the least, dad had come and gotten me within 30 minutes and brought me back to Hogwarts for treatment.  I used to be one of the best Seekers that Hogwarts has ever seen not to mention the youngest seeker in the century.  Because I procrastinated in telling anyone I have level two asthma and I can't play Quiditch anymore.  Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

            Jamie nodded and said, "I have two other sisters both younger then me."

            Harry nodded and said, "If not for yourself, don't you want your sisters to be safe.  Don't you want them to not have to go through what you have been going through while you are here at Hogwarts?"

            Jamie broke down and started crying.  Harry hugged her and let her sob for a bit before she calmed down and started talking, "My mom died giving birth to my youngest sister about 5 years ago.  After my mom's death my dad started to come home drunk and started to beet us for small things like maybe breathing too loudly or not being at home when he was even if that meant us being out of school early.  Being the oldest I would protect my sisters as much as i could but it wouldn't help sometimes.  That was why I was one of the first to make sure that all the other first years were safe.  I fell into defense mode in defending the others."

            Harry looked at Poppy and said, "Poppy i can take care of most of the bruises for her right now.  The older ones are already disappearing and should be left alone.  Is there anything else that needs to be done or can she go join her classmates?"

            Poppy said, "That is fine Harry, I have the pictures of the injuries so you can take care of them.  She is free to go after you are done.  The others are ready to go also."

            Harry nodded and both him and Hermione started to work on Jamie while she was just resting.   After about 10 minutes they were done and Jamie had gotten out of bed and went to the wash room to change into her robes.  Harry and Hermione went over to where David and Michelle were and greeted them.

            Hermione said, "Good morning you two, how are you doing this morning?"

            David said, "I am a bit sore but otherwise I am doing a lot better then yesterday.  Madame Pomphrey said that I should be out of here by this afternoon or evening.  When are the investigators coming from the states?"

            Harry replied to the question after looking at his watch, "They will be here in about 15 minutes.  Speaking of which, we need to get going.  Michelle are you going to join us in meeting the visitors?"

            Michelle nodded and said, "One of my other team mates will be here to stay with David till he leaves, by the way good job with Jamie.  What you did in about 10 minutes was more then what Madame Pomphrey did in an hour.  I think that you need to tell your dad and her head of house at least and most likely Albus about it before the end of the day."

            Jamie came out of the washroom a few minutes later and Hermione gathered the two other first years that were ready and after saying good bye to David, they walked to the great hall where Minerva was waiting.  She took the first years with her letting Harry and his team head for the entrance hall to meet the other DA members and head out to Hogsmede.

            Harry, Michelle, Renee and Hermione got into the lead carriage while the rest got into the other carriages to Hogsmede.  They got to the Three Broomsticks Pub a few minutes before the visitors were supposed to arrive.  

            Harry had his group fan out and make sure that there wasn't any surprises waiting for their guest.  At exactly 8am there was a rustle of air around the entrance of the pub and a group of about 10 people with robes on that had a little symbol that said, "FBI" on their lapel where on Harry's robes was the House patch.  With them was Mr. Weasley.  Harry approached Mr.  Weasley and said, "Welcome to Hogsmede Mr. Weasley, my team has fanned out the village to make sure that there isn't any problems."

            Mr.  Weasley smiled and said, "Thank you Harry and good morning.  I would like to introduce Mr.  Jonathan Davidson of the American Magical Federal Bureau of Investigation.  Jonathan is the lead for this group.  Jonathan I would like to introduce Mr.  Harry Snape, the leader of the DA team and Head Boy of Hogwarts this year."

            Harry turned to Jonathan and shook his hand, "Welcome Mr.  Davidson to Hogsmede.  I have a small team of DA members that will be with you at all times during your stay at Hogwarts."

            Jonathan shook Harry's hand and said, "Thank you Mr.  Snape, and please call me Jonathan.  I understand that the Hogwarts Express is still here at Hogsmede station.  If this is so we would like to go over the train and check out what had happened."

            Harry nodded and said, "I had ordered the train to be kept here so we could make sure that there aren't any long lasting curses on the train that could harm people later on.  If you would follow me and my group, we can head to the station right now."

            Jonathan motioned for his team to follow him and Harry used a new device that Fred and George had just sent to them this morning to allow them to communicate between each other to let his team know that they were moving out.  The little device was based on a muggle TV show "Star Trek" that Fred and George had seen one time and thought to make them that way.  It was placed behind the DA badges and all they had to do was tap on the badges to communicate.  All the DA members stated that everything was clear and they started to break up.  Harry selected about 10 DA members to escort them and the rest to head back to the castle but to stay on alert incase they are needed.  

            Harry and Hermione lead the group to the train station and took them to the carriage where the fighting broke out.  While the agents were going over the area and using detection spells and all, Jonathan pulled Harry and Michelle aside to talk to them.

            "I wanted to know exactly what you know happened and all yesterday." asked Jonathan.

            Michelle spoke up, "I was there when the fight broke out.  We were checking on the students making sure that they were not having any problems when we ran into a couple of Slytherine 6th years bad mouthing the other houses and saying that if they didn't pledge their allegiance to the Dark Lord and Slytherine they would cause their lives and the lives of their families to be a living hell.  David Donaldson was the first to react to what was being said.  He told the group to break up and leave the first years alone.  They refused to abide by our requests.  Let me put it this way, a letter was sent out to all students informing them of our authority in the security and livelihood of ally students.  I went forward to the prefect and head student compartment to let Harry know of the situation and see if we could get some teachers help and all.  Harry's father and his girlfriend was there and they came with us to settle the issue.  One of the other students came to us and told us that a fight between the Slytherin and everyone around them had broken out.  We were told that it was a one sided fight because the only people firing anything was the Slytherin.  David and some of the other DA members were protecting the students from being hit.  David was hit the most because it would seem that the Slytherin were taking their anger out on him after realizing that they were not able to get anyone else.  A few of the first years were already hurt from the fighting because they had been in direct sight of the fighting and no one was able to get to them in time."

            Harry spoke up from there, "This was where we came into the fight.  Hermione and I had followed Michelle to the compartment and were ready for anything.  After seeing what was happening I disarmed all the Slytherin that were fighting and took the wands from them.  We then proceeded to place them into one of the compartments and placed them under guard till they could be dealt with when we got to Hogwarts."

            Jonathan asked, "Can you tell me what kind of punishment was given to the students that were involved in the fight?"

            Harry shook his head and told Jonathan per Albus's request to forward that questions to him, "Professor Dumbledore has asked me to have you talk to him and my dad about the information regarding punishment served to the students involved.  I don't want to give you the wrong information because i don't know all the information.  All I can say is that this is the first year that a house is so far in the negative in house points that it is highly unlikely that they will ever be in the running for the house cup this year.  But rest assured that is not the only punishment that was served to them.  I just don't know all the information about it."

            Jonathan nodded and said, "Thank you for your honesty Harry, I would probably be better off asking your headmaster to be sure.  Ok as soon as we are done we can go onto the castle and have a talk with Mr.  Donaldson and all those involved."

            While they were going over some of the stuff in the train Harry received a note from Albus asking him to come up to the castle as soon as possible with Arthur.  Harry took note of this and went over to Hermione and said, "Hermione, Arthur and I are needed back at the castle urgently, if you need anything send me a telepathic message."

            Hermione sent a telepathic message acknowledging this and said she would be fine.  Harry told Jonathan that he and the Minister of Magic was needed at the castle urgently and that Hermione was going to be staying with his group for now.  Jonathan nodded and said it was fine.

            Harry walked to Arthur and gave him the message from Albus and said that he would apperate them to the gargoyle outside Albus's office so that they could expedite their arrival.  Arthur nodded and after he told his aid that they were needed at the castle they apperated to the gargoyle.  It seems that Jamie was also summoned and unfortunately was just reaching the gargoyle when they arrived.  She was startled to see someone apperate into the castle till she saw who it was.  Harry smiled at her and said, "I see you are a Gryffindor welcome to our house.  Jamie this is the Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley.  Arthur this is Jamie Evans, a first year that was hurt during the fight on the train."

            Jamie was surprised to be meeting the MOM in person but shook hands with him politely.  Harry meanwhile turned to the gargoyle and said, "Twizzlers" to it.  The gargoyle moved aside and they walked onto the moving staircase to ride up to the headmaster's office.  Jamie was surprised at all this and even more surprised at what she saw when they were let into the office.  Fawkes flew from his perch and landed on Harry's shoulder.  Harry looked up at Fawkes and thrilled, "Hello Fawkes, having a good day?"

            Fawkes replied, "Yes Harry and I hope you are having one two."

            Harry nodded and said he was.  He then turned to the other occupants in the room to find a very surprised look on Jamie's face and knowing looks from both Arthur and Albus.  Jamie stammered and said, "I understood everything you both said Harry.  How is that possible?"

            Now it was all three of them to have surprised looks on their faces.  Harry turned to Albus and said, "Albus with all the things that are going on today and all I just realized that Jamie has the same last name as my mother did.  Is there some connection between her and my family?"

            Albus stroked his beard and thought for a minute before saying, "It could be possible, there isn't a lot I know about your mom's family.  I will need to pull out the family tree of the Evans family and see if it is possible.  Just like you have Julie as your aunt from your mom's side you could just possibly have another family a bit more distant that we have missed.  Now that could make our lives a bit easier for the future and I will need to talk to both Julie and Severus about this if we find it to be true.  The reason why i have called all three of you here is because of the information that Jamie has told both Harry and Madame Pomphrey this morning after finding some evidence of abuse on Jamie.  Arthur I have a medical report of abuse that was found by Madame Pomphrey that shows that it had been going on for a while.  Jamie if it is at all possible, for your sisters' safety are you willing to testify about the abuse in court against your father?"

            Jamie nodded and started to cry.  Harry got up and picked up Jamie and sat down and hugged Jamie to him.  She cried into Harry's chest for a while.  Arthur looked shocked beyond belief and said, "I need to get the report to Child Protective Services and have the children removed from their homes immediately.  We will need to find them a place to live till the hearing takes place."

            Harry looked up and said, "Albus can they come stay here at Hogwarts till then.  I just did an aura check on Jamie and her aura is similar to Julie's.  I think that we may be related for sure."

            Albus nodded and said, "I don't see why not.  Why don't you go with Jamie and get the family tree from the library and look it up.  Arthur, for the time being, please bring the two girls to Hogwarts.

            Arthur looked a bit pensive and said, "CPS will not release the two girls to me on the basis of a whim that there are relatives here at Hogwarts to take care of them.  Harry, I emphasize that you need to hurry and get the family tree and determine if you are anyway related to Jamie and her sisters.  I think it is best that you bring the tree here so I can take it with me to CPS to make proper claim.  Meanwhile, Albus we need to talk to Julie and Severus to make certain they have no problems with taking the girls under their care.  I know Julie will not but since they are living together from what I have heard, the both have to agree."

            Albus nodded and said, "Severus has always had a strong fight against child abuse and would be happy to take them in if it prevents the children from getting hurt more.  Harry go on and get the tome from Madame Pince and bring it back here."

            Harry seeing that it was more urgent then earlier expected took Jamie's hand and apperated to the library scaring the librarian for a second before realizing who it was.

            "Mr. Snape just because you are able to apperate doesn't mean that you can scare others like that.  What is so important that you had to apperate here instead of walking here?"

            Harry looked at her and said in a low voice since there were a few students in the library already, "I need to determine who is related to Jamie here so that we can get her sisters away from a abusive father and into a more loving family as soon as possible."

            Madame Pince nodded and asked for her last name.  Harry gave it to her and then she realized where she had heard the name before.  It was Harry's mother's maiden name while attending Hogwarts.   Now she understood the urgency more then ever.

            After about 10 minutes she was able to get the tome for Harry and he said he had to take it to the headmaster's office.  She nodded and had Harry sign a register noting that he was taking it out of the library.  After taking care of the paper work Harry and Jamie apperated back to Albus's office to find Julie and Severus already there.  

            "Ah Harry, I see you got the tome.  Let us have a look at it and see if we can make a determination of who she is related to.  Julie and Severus has already said they would be happy to take care of the little girls as long as it is necessary, if they can," said Albus before turning to the tome Harry and Jamie brought in.

            Just then Harry got word from the team that the visitors were on their way up to the castle now.  Harry told Hermione that they were in Albus's office if they needed anything and so was Julie and Severus.  Hermione said that they wanted to talk to David before going to Albus and Severus.  

            "Hermione we are dealing with Jamie and her sisters right now and I may go with Arthur to get the two girls if necessary," said Harry after Hermione asked what was happening.

            Albus looked up and Harry when he had said this and nodded and said, "That is a good idea Harry.  I can confirm that you and Julie are the last living relatives that Jamie and her sisters have so I think that you and Arthur should go to CPS with Jamie and get her sisters away from her father."

            Hermione had heard this and said that she would like to come since the group was in the castle and there wasn't much she could do at that point.  Albus nodded ascension to this and said that was fine.  Harry told Hermione to leave Michelle in charge of the group and he switched to wide broadcast to all the DA members in the group and said, "Michelle Gault is in lead till we get back.  Something personal has come up and needs immediate attention."

            Everyone acknowledged Harry and Hermione said she was on her way up to the office.  Hermione apperated to the office about a few minutes later.  She said that she had to tell Jonathan that Michelle was going to be escorting them through the rest of the Hogwarts until they get back.  She also told him that Albus and Severus would be waiting for them in Albus's office when they were ready to talk to them.

            Albus said that was fine and with that, Harry, Jamie, Arthur and Hermione group apperated to the MOM headquarters courtyard.  They walked to the wand check in point to have their wands checked.

            "Good morning Minister Weasley, what can I do for you?" asked the wizard behind the desk at the wand check in.

            Arthur said, "Good morning Richard, I have Harry Snape, Hermione Durrani, and Jamie Evans here to meet with Child Protective Services."

            Richard looked at the three with the minister and nodded and with a wand created three badges for the three teens.  He then had them check in their wands to have it checked.  After checking the wands Arthur escorted the trio to the third floor and to a bright office with a lot of children decorations on the walls.  

            A witch behind a desk just inside the door was surprised to see the minister of magic enter her office.  She stood up and greeted them, "Good morning Minister Weasley, what can I do for you?"

            Arthur spoke up, "Melony, Albus Dumbledore has presented me with a case of child abuse and would like you to pull two children from the custody of their father as soon as possible.  I have evidence of the abuse and the eldest child who is right now attending Hogwarts is willing to testify to the abuse in order to keep her two younger sisters safe.  I have also got proof of living relatives and requests from the relatives to have her and her sisters live with them."

            Melony went to work immediately.  She first pulled out the paper work and started getting all the details from Jamie about her father and what had been done to her.  She then made a copy of the medical report that Madame Pomphrey had made it to put with the file.  She then took the copy of the family tree that showed that Harry and Julie were Jamie and her sister's last remaining relatives that were not in custody for child abuse already.  She then called the magical law enforcement office and spoke to someone, Harry guessed was Madame Bones, and after she was done with the calling (A/N: Floo Network calling folks) she looked up to Harry and Jamie and said, "Everything is ready to go.  The Auror's will meet us outside of the Evans house and we will go in with them.  Ready to go?"

            Harry nodded and so did Jamie but a little bit more cautiously.  Melony saw this and said, "Don't worry Jamie, everything is in order for you to stay with your aunt and cousin at Hogwarts indefinitely.  Even if your dad hasn't touched your sisters we have enough proof to have his custody over all three of you revoked and he be placed in jail for a good long time."

            Harry and Hermione sighed in relief because they had seen what had happened if things were left unattended for others.  Jamie was relieved too, especially for her sisters.  Melony put the papers in a folder and got up and motioned everyone to follow her while she took the paperwork she needed and left her office.  Harry, Jamie, and Hermione were in front right behind Melony while Arthur took the rear.  First stop was to get the proper arrest warrant for Mr.  Evans.  After getting the warrant they entered the Atrium and was met by Madame Bones and Tonks who was leading the Aurors that day.

            Madame Bones greeted them, "Good morning Melony, Ms.  Durrani, Mr.  Snape, Arthur, and you must be Jamie Evans.  My name is Madame Bones, I am head of the Magical Law Enforcement division.  Melony, Tonks will lead the Aurors that will be with you this morning.  I hope that we are not too late to prevent anything happening to the poor girls.  Good luck."

            Melony said thank you and so did Jamie.  They went up to Tonks and her group and said that they were ready to go.  Harry told them that he and Hermione can group apperate them to outside the house if they would like.  They agreed to let them do so and so Harry and Hermione combined their energies and they apperated to outside a middle class house.  Melony took the lead with Harry and Arthur right behind her and Tonks right behind them.  Jamie and Hermione took the rear just in case Mr.  Evans lashes out at her.

            Melony rang the door bell and waited for someone to answer the door.  A small girl answered the door and before they could say anything someone shoved the girl back saying, "I told you never to open the door.  After a few slaps and some screems, Harry took his wand out and stepped forward and stupefied the man who was hitting the girl.  As soon as the other Aurors had him bound, Harry ran to the girl and checked on her.  She was really in bad shape.  It would seem that the man was hitting her head against the wall when he was stopped.  Harry did all he could for her including stopping the bleeding and all but he knew that they didn't have much time to get her some care.  

            Harry motioned Hermione to take Jamie and find her younger sister.  They found the youngest girl in a room tied to her bed and from the looks of it she had been that way since yesterday.  Hermione was starting to shake at this and yelled downstairs for someone to come up and help her.  By this time they had gotten the younger girl into a stretcher and there wasn't much they could do at this point since she needed to get proper care.  Harry apperated to where Hermione was and upon seeing the young girl proceeded to loose his lunch.  She had not been allowed out of bed to take care of necessaries and more then likely was being punished for having an accident the night before.  This was too much for either girl and they also lost what ever they had for breakfast.  

            Tonks had heard the retching going on upstairs and motioned for two Aurors to come with her to see what was going on.  When they got there they found three teenagers doubled over on the floor loosing their stomach contents while a young girl on the bed tied in her own excretions.  Tonks and her fellow Aurors had seen much worse and were able to stomach what they saw.  They proceeded to release the binds on the girl and lift her off the bed.  They went through the dresser and got her something to where and took her to get washed.

            Harry, Hermione and Jamie finally recovered and saw the girl missing only to be relieved when they saw Tonks come out of the bathroom with the girl in her arms in better shape then she was earlier.  Jamie ran to Tonks and took her sister in her arms.  They made their way down stairs and Melony had finally gotten the Aurors to pick up Mr.  Evans and put him on a chair in the living room.  We came down the stairs and approached Melony.  

            Harry talked to Melony, "Melony, I can honestly say that this man should be thrown into the Gulag for life for what we found just now.  He had the baby tied to her bed that was soaked with urine from what i can guess from the smell of the room had been there for a while (A/N: being a doctor's son and being around his office a lot gives me privy on what can happen when urine is left out for a while.)"

            Melony gagged at this and said, "Looks like I am going to have to have the lot of you to testify to how you found Ms.  Evans.  Ok Mr.  Evans it is now official that you are now released of your custody over your three children and have been placed in the custody of their Aunt Julie Evans who by the way is a cousin of yours and will more likely be staying with her till they reach the age of 17.  You are under arest for the reckless endangerment of children and assault and battery of them.  Your second oldest daughter is probably not going to be out of the hospital for at least a week if not more and I have no idea what is going to happen with the youngest one.  A hearing will take place a week after Halloween.  You will be kept in prison without the possibility of parole till then.  Since Azkaban is no longer in our care we have made arrangements for you to be housed in a wizarding prison in Ireland.  Good day Mr.  Evans and may god and the courts have mercy on you."

            With that said, Melony gave the orders she got from the courts and gave it to the Aurors who had a port-key setup to take them and Mr.  Evans to prison.  She then turned to Harry and the others and told them that they needed to take the girls to Hogwarts for further care.  Harry and Hermione once again group apperated the rest of the group to Hogwarts' Hospital Wing and Madame Pomphrey immediately rushed to them.  The FBI agents were still talking to David when they came in and turned with their wands out not expecting to have someone apperate into the hospital wing like that.  When they saw who it was that got there they put their wands away and Jonathan came over.  

            Jonathan asked, "Harry, what is going on here and what happened to these two girls?"

            Harry turned to Jonathan with sad eyes and pulled him off to the side, "Jonathan, this morning before you came to Hogwarts Hermione and I came here to escort the first years that were being treated after the fight yesterday to have them sorted and everything.  One of the first years, Jamie Evans, was arguing with Madame Pomphrey about telling the headmaster about the bruises and injuries she had on her.  Since I had been nearly killed this summer by my uncle, Madame Pomphrey called me over and asked me to talk to Jamie.  I told her about what happened this summer and how it could have been prevented if I had told the headmaster about the treatment I was getting by my family.  She finally conceded and said she was really worried about her two little sisters and so Madame Pomphrey took the matter up with the headmaster while we were with you and that is why the Minister and I were called away and later Hermione too.  We found the two girls in bad shape when we got there.  We even caught the father in the process of badly beating the middle girl's head against the wall.  I hope she will be ok.  The baby of the family was in bad shape too.  Seems she had an accident last night and her father thought in order to punish her he had her tied to the bed that she had an accident in.  What is worse is the fact that the urine when left untreated can turn putrid and give off an Ammonia like smell.  It was so bad that the first three to get there mainly, Hermione, Jamie, and I couldn't hold our stomachs.  Anyway we also found out that Jamie and her sisters are my cousins from my mom's side of the family and my aunt Julie has agreed to take them in for as long as they like."

            Jonathan was really impressed that they don't mess around with child welfare here in the UK like they did in the states.  He told Harry that he was done with David and would be ready to go see the headmaster when they were ready.  Harry said he would just check on his cousins and make sure that there wasn't anything left to be done before he took them to the headmaster's office.

            After going over and making sure that everything was ok, Harry and Hermione escorted Jonathan and Arthur to Albus's office.  For the umpteenth time that Harry has come to the office with out operating the statue just moved aside for them to enter with out a password.  Arthur was really surprised by this and asked Harry, "Harry why did the gargoyle just move aside when you approached it with out saying the password?"

            Harry turned to Arthur and said, "Albus told me that the reason for this is because I am the Heir of the four founders so the statue is doing so out of respect.  Hermione gets the same reaction from it like I do.  Same thing happens with some of the common room portraits."

            Arthur nodded and didn't ask anymore because partly they had arrived at the office and the other part was because he understood that the portraits and the castle considered them the masters of the castle.

            Harry knocked on the door and heard, "Come in!"  They entered the office to find that Julie and Severus were sitting on the sofa and a few seats in front of Albus's desk.  Harry introduced Jonathan to the headmaster, "Jonathan Mathews this is Professor Albus Dumbledore, Albus, Jonathan is the leader of the FBI team here."

            Jonathan said hello and shook Albus's hand.  

            Harry then introduced Jonathan to the others in the room, "Jonathan this is Professor Severus Snape, my dad and Julie Evans, a Wizengaut Judge and my Aunt."

            He shook hands with both and then sat down.  Harry told Julie that the girls were in the hospital wing in bad shape.  She asked if there was anything Jonathan has for her since she was on the train yesterday and he said no.  She excused herself from the room and headed down to the hospital wing to check on her nieces.  

            After watching his aunt leave he then turned to Albus and Jonathan and they began their talks.  Jonathan spent the next hour or so talking about what had happened with the student that had been doing the fighting.  After explaining how the schools little house point competition works they told him what was done and so forth.  Jonathan then asked if he could talk to Ms.  Parkinson and some of the other Slytherin involved in the fight.  Albus asked Harry to go down to the DADA class and get the ones in the class and bring them back up here.  

            Harry left the office and walked to the DADA classroom.  Harry knocked on the door and heard a come in from the inside.

            Harry opened the door and said, "Professor Durrani, sorry to interrupt, the headmaster would like to see Misters Goyle, Crabbe, Nott and Ms Parkinson immediately.  He also said they need to bring their things because they will not be back before the end of class."

            Sikandar said, "Goyle, Crabbe, Nott, Parkinson please gather your things and follow Mr.  Snape to the headmaster's office and take your things with you."

            Harry waited patiently while the four students that he had been asked to bring to the headmaster's office gathered their things.  Once they did Harry told them to walk ahead of him and he directed them to the headmaster's office.  He wasn't bothered with them knowing the password since he didn't need to tell it to enter the office.  Harry turned to them and said, "You will not be able enter the headmaster's office so easily so don't think it is easy.  Now please take the stairs up to the door and knock on it.  You are expected by you must knock on the door.  Please tell Professor Dumbledore that I need to go and check on something in the Hospital Wing."

            Harry waited for the four students to go into the office and was surprised to have Hermione come out after hearing what Pansy had told the headmaster.  

            Hermione said, "I thought I would join you in seeing your cousins.  Things were getting a bit stuffy in the office.  Everyone was being a little to polite with each other."

            Harry nodded and said, "I didn't want to deal with this situation anymore then I have.  Plus it isn't much I could do to support each side anyway.  Julie was horrified when she heard what I said about the two girls.  I thought I would go and see them."

            Hermione nodded and said, "I was horrified at how we found the youngest one.  How could they be so cruel?"

            Harry just shook his head and stopped his walk to the hospital wing.  Hermione stopped as well and turned to Harry to see why he had stopped.  Harry had backed up against the wall and slumped down to the floor.  He was shaking as if he was sobbing and she bent down and hugged him.

            "What happened to me with the Dursleys I had never hoped in my life I would ever see happen to anyone else?  How could people be so cruel to their children?" asked Harry. 

Hermione hugged Harry while he was sobbing and said, "The world is never perfect for anyone.  If we had our way we would be able to do a lot of things with ease.  Now days people take their stress out with alcohol and then because alcohol only makes things worse, they take it out on their families.  Kids are usually the last to be hurt, wives are usually first."

Harry calmed down after a bit and smiled and kissed Hermione before getting up.  He hugged Hermione back and with his arm around her waist they moved to the hospital wing.  When they got there they found that the two young girls were asleep in separate beds and Jamie was sitting between them with her books doing homework.  She looked up and smiled at Harry when they walked in.  

Harry walked to Jamie and asked, "How are they doing?"

Jamie answered, "Let me properly introduce you to my two sisters.  My second youngest sister is Noria and the youngest is Helen.  Madame Pomphrey says that Noria is unconscious right now but she says that it could have been a lot worse then it was.  She said something about you being in worse shape then Noria.  Madame Pomphrey says that Helen is going to be ok and should be out of here by morning.  She is just sleeping right now on her own.  By the way, thanks for everything you and Hermione and the Minister of Magic did for me and my sisters.  I am not sure how long they would have lasted if not for you."

Harry hugged his cousin and sat next to Helen on her bed while looking at her and saying, "Like I said this morning, I have been through what you have for 11 years.  You have had to do so for the last few years.  I am surprised like my dad and the headmaster was that I lasted as long as I did.  At least you know that you have family left that will be here for you when the time comes.  I have inherited from my step dad, James Potter, and my godfather a large amount of money that I am going to make available for you and your sisters for your education.  Our aunt Julie and my dad, who by the way are seeing each other right now, have applied for permanent custody/guardianship of you, Helen, and Noria.  If you need any help or have any questions please come to us.  Now how is your homework coming along?"

Harry and Hermione spent the next two hours helping Jamie with her homework and doing their own homework in the classes that they had missed.  The only one that they actually had homework in that was a lot was Potions, but that was expected because Severus was not going to treat the houses any different then before just because his son was in that house.  Just as they were finishing their homework, young Helen woke up screaming.  Harry, who was still sitting on her bed, pulled her into a hug and soothed her crying, "There, there Helen, it is ok.  You are safe now.  It was just a nightmare."

This seemed to pacify Helen's fright and she finally looked up at Harry and then looked at Jamie and Hermione.  Hermione and Jamie were smiling at Helen and she smiled back.  Jamie came over and hugged her sister and said, "You are safe at Hogwarts now Helen.  We will never go back to living with father, if Harry's father and our aunt have anything to do with it."

Helen was joyful with this and hugged her sister.  Harry handed Helen to Jamie and went and told Poppy that Helen was awake.  Just as he was coming back he was stopped by David and he asked, "Harry what is going on between you and those three girls?  It is like you are taking their situation seriously."

Harry sighed and said, "Jamie, Helen, and Noria are my cousins.  Their father has been beating them for the last few years since their mother's death.  The combination of my experience with child abuse and them being my cousins has caused me to be more apprehensive to these situations."

David nodded and said that he understood he had a friend go through the same thing.  Unfortunately for him he didn't make it.  Harry said that he hoped that David gets better soon and that the FBI should be finished with their work soon.  After saying this Harry made his way over to Hermione and his two cousins.  He only then noticed that Noria was stirring.  

Harry walked to her bed and sat next to her and brushed her hair from her face.  Noria opened her eyes and looked at the stranger looking down at her.  She felt his hand brushing her hair from her face and flinched.  She started scooting back from them and squeeked.  

Jamie went over to her sister and calmed her down while giving Harry an apologetic look.  Harry just brushed it off saying, "Jamie it isn't her fault.  She woke up and saw a stranger with his hand on her face and automatically reacted."

Jamie nodded and said to Noria, "Hey sis, I want you to meet our older cousin, Harry Snape.  His mom is dad's cousin."

Noria looked at Jamie and then at Harry and then did something that surprised Hermione and Jamie but not Harry at all, she pulled from her sister and held out her arms for Harry to hug her.  Harry pulled her into a hug and let her cry into him.

Harry finally started talking, "Noria, you and your sisters are from now on staying with me or our aunt Julie.  Noria I want you to meet my girlfriend Hermione Durrani."

Hermione moved her chair over to Noria's bed and shook her hand, "Welcome to Hogwarts and I hope you get better soon.  You are right now in the hospital wing of Hogwarts and as soon as you are better you will be living with your aunt here at Hogwarts."

Noria nodded and then asked, "What is going to happen to father?"

Harry answered that, "If my uncle's case is any indication of how our courts handle cases like this, they have you dad in prison right now and will keep him there till the trial.  There will be a hearing on the Second Monday after Halloween where you and us will be required to testify against you dad."

Noria nodded and said, "If it puts that less then a human we call a father in jail for a long time I will be happy to testify.  Just one question, why are you required to testify?"  
  


Jamie answered, "Harry and Hermione came with me and the Minister of Magic to rescue you and Helen from dad.  They saw first hand on what had happened to both of you.  The three of us had gone upstairs to get Helen and are witnesses to what we found when we got up there.  Plus Harry has been abused too so he is also aware of what it is like to be abused."

Harry spoke up, "Noria if you need to talk to someone at your age please feel free to come to me.  I am always available and will love to talk to you and help you get through this.  Same goes for you Jamie, my door is always open."

*********** End of Chapter 10 *************

A/N:  Thank you all for you patience.  I am sorry it took me so long to post this chapter.  I had to get a new version of MS Office so I could continue my work.  Thank you to all my reviewers who reviewed the last chapter and hopefully you like this one too.  Just a bit of notice to you, I am very against corporial punishment because there is a very fine line between justified punishment and unjustified punishment and 99% of the justified punishment is teetering on that line.  That is why I advocate strong punishment in my stories for those that abuse children.  Since I have put a halt on my 3rd story I will be updating this story and my other story, A New Start more frequently.  I am working on the side with the Heirs of 5 story but I am not making that a priority.


	11. First DA Group classes and Gryffindor Qu...

**Harry Potter and Life's Surprises**   


  


**By SHDurrani**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and two characters, Sikandar and Sarah Durrani. Harry Potter books are the sole copyright of J. K. Rowlings and Scholastic Books. **

**Summary: Post-Order of the Phoenix, Major Spoilers so if you haven't read book 5 then be warned. H/Hr; Ron out of the trio picture; Ginny joins trio; Harry finds out who his father really is; basically my answer to the Severitus Challenge.**

**Chapter 11** **First DA Group classes and Gryffindor Quiditch Tryouts**

Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the weekend getting to know Julie and her sisters better. Julie and Severus kept their words and welcomed them into the family.

The first day of actual classes was that Monday and it was a busy one. Most of the first years still got lost getting to their classes and prefects and the head students, Harry and Hermione, ended up being late to their classes because they were helping the first years.

Gryffindor was very surprised that Professor Snape didn't take off points from them for being late and all. What surprised them more including some of the Slytherine was what happened when three Slytherine students walked in just behind Harry and Hermione and Severus took off 15 points from each of them for being late.

One of the Slytherine said, "You can't do that sir."

Severus snapped, "Oh and why can't I, this is my classroom and everyone is expected to be here on time, including my own house."

Pansy spoke up and said, "But sir why did you not take off points from the Golden duo when they walked in late?"

Severus spoke up and said, "Because they had my permission to be late since they were doing something for the school. Mr. Snape and Ms. Durrani making sure that all the first years were able to make it to their classes."

The Slytherine were not happy but they didn't do anything else. The class worked on basic Healing potion. Even though Harry and Hermione were not the first ones done with their potions, they were able to complete the potions correctly. Harry decided to test his potion on himself and made a slight cut on his finger and poured the potion on the cut. They cut healed up quickly. Hermione did the same thing and were happy with their results. They took the potions to Professor Snape's desk and gave it in.

The class ended soon after and Severus called Harry and Hermione to the front. He asked Harry, "Did you have any trouble with the first years? Usually we have always had trouble the first few days with them getting to their classes."

Harry shook his head and said, "I know when I first came here I had trouble finding my way around here for a while. We didn't have much trouble with them. They all played real nice and worked together to learn where their class was. Hermione made a suggestion to them that they should make notes on familiar landmarks on the paths to their class. It made a lot of sense and after thinking about it, I have always done it out of habit."

Harry and Hermione went to the DA classroom for the Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts training with the 6th and 7th years. According to their lesson plans for that day they were going to review the shield charms for today.

Harry and Hermione entered the classroom that was already full of students and surprisingly Sarah. Harry went up and stood at the podium while Hermione stood by her mom. After the room quieted down and were paying attention to Harry, Harry started talking.

"Good morning and welcome to the first ADADA class of the year. Professor Sarah will be our faculty advisor while the course will be instructed by Hermione and me. Today we thought we should go about and review the shield charm, Protego. Now I am going to have Hermione shoot curses at me while I demonstrate how to produce the shield. The incantation for the charm is Protego. Hermione if you would please send a hex toward me."

With that Harry and Hermione separated to about 10 meters and Hermione fired the Stupefy charm at Harry. Harry performed the Protego charm while moving his arm in a circular motion. Hermione's attack was deflected back to her who dodged the charm. Harry turned to the class and said, "When producing the shield charm you make like you are drawing a shield in front of you and say the incantation. Just a warning, the smaller the shield the stronger it is. Also the shield will not protect against the unforgivable spells unless you are really magically strong. It takes a lot of energy to produce a large shield and that is why it is weaker. There are other charms that we will go over later in the year that will provide a widespread protection."

Sarah interrupted Harry and said, "Unless otherwise stated before we go over those charms, only the 7th years will be covering the charms. We are trying at this time to get the ministry to approve of the lowering of the minimum age in which one has to be before they can perform magic."

Harry said, "I apologize, I didn't know that the issue was still up for debate. As it stands according to Sarah we will not be teaching all of you wards as planned, sorry. Anyway that is later on in the year so no worry till then."

For the rest of the class, the students spent the time working on the spells. Harry and Hermione showed them where they could improve and what happened when they made their shields to big. At the end of the class Harry told the class bring in what they had done in Defense Against the Dark Arts class for the next class and they would spend half the class working on a new spell and the other half helping them if they needed on their Defense Against the Dark Arts work.

At lunch Albus stood up and said, "Just a reminder to all students the first Practical defense courses are this afternoon. All students have been informed on their schedules about these classes and are expected to attend the ones they are assigned to."

After Albus sat down, Harry stood up and said, "A reminder to all DA members, we have a meeting tonight in our regular meeting place. If you are not on patrol duty please be there. Thank you."

After lunch Harry and Hermione met up with Michelle and headed to the DA classroom for the afternoon class. They were the first ones in the classroom and went and got ready for the afternoon.

Because the first two years didn't work on any real spells for defense they had decided work some of the students on an individual basis to help them with any questions they had from either Defense Against the Dark Arts or Charms classes. Harry and Hermione setup different areas with tables and chalk boards for people to sit around and learn. Ming came in a little later with Ginny right behind her.

The first and second years were anxiously filing in to the class room to find out what they were going to be doing that day. They had heard from the older students that they had learned a lot last year and wanted to see what they could learn this year.

At the time that the class was to begin Harry stood up and started talking to the class, "Good afternoon and welcome to your first Practical Defense Against the Dark Arts class. My name is Harry Snape and I will be overseeing your studies this year. Since most of you haven't had either Defense Against the Dark Arts or Charms today, I thought I would go over what we are going to be doing and then have you all introduce yourselves to the entire class. On Wednesday we will start working in earnest on the your Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts work. I would like to introduce my assistant teachers, Hermione Durrani, Ming Chen, Ginny Weasley, and Renee Devoe. Because all of you have just started your first years here at Hogwarts we will not be doing a lot of independent defense work. What has been decided is that we will be helping you get your Defense Against the Dark Arts work and Charms work done and help you understand it all. If any of you have any problems you need answered let us know."

For the rest of the class they spent working answering different questions from the first years. There were surprising a few questions about how Harry felt about not knowing his true father for a long time to the same question being asked to Hermione.

At the end of class everyone reluctantly left the room for their next class which for Gryffindor and Slytherine students it was Potions and for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw it was Transfiguration.

Harry and the lead team went down to the head country to get some rest and do their homework. Harry had suggested that they get their work done before dinner so that they would not have to worry about their stuff after the meeting after dinner and their patrols.

True to her comments on the train, Ming was very apt at doing potions and helped the others with their work. Harry went to work on what they were going to cover at the meeting after dinner after he had finished his homework. He had decided to first get comments from the ones that were patrolling the corridors the day before for any problems and information on problem areas that the others needed to keep an eye for.

He was also going to let them know that they were not to really push those that were planning pranks as long as they were harmless. Albus had asked that they keep the number of students visiting the kitchens at night to a minimum and to keep an eye out for those that just need to talk to someone. Harry and Hermione said that they would be open to talk to anyone that had fears about what was happening with the dark lord to just being home sick.

At 6pm, Harry and the rest of the group went down to dinner. Harry and Hermione went up to the head table and the rest took one of the round tables that had a few of the first years on. During dinner Sikandar talked to Sikandar about what he was planning on covering for the first years and Harry made notes so that they would be prepared on Wednesday for the afternoon class.

After dinner everyone cleared out of the Great Hall and the DA members headed to the new meeting room which is where the Philosopher's/Sorcerer's stone. Harry led the way to the room and once everyone was seated he stood up and started speaking.

"Good evening and welcome to the first meeting of the new year. Today I wanted to just discuss what the headmaster and some of the teachers has asked us to stress on the safety of the students. One of these little things is pranksters. Depending on how close to curfew they are, either beyond or before, Professor Dumbledore has asked if you would be lenient and in some cases help them. I would like to point out that you need to make sure that it will not cause lasting harm to any students. A few other things of notice, after what happened last weekend with my cousins the governors and teachers have suggested that we work with the students as like councilors or shoulders to cry on. If any of you find a student crying in their common rooms or maybe out in the hallways or so forth, talk to them. If their feeling's of loss is strong and you think you do not feel you can help them let me or Hermione know and we can try and help. Both of us have will try and help them. Have any of you had any problems with your patrols and so forth the last few days?"

A few of the members said that they had a few of the older Slytherine students causing grief with the first years. One of the Slytherine members said that they had to break up fights between students that were supportive of what the headmaster was doing and the light side in general and the death munchers wanabes (A/N: I know I am not exactly creative on this but I like the description and am using it). A few other students were saying that they have had a few of their house members being in the common rooms late crying or just not being able to sleep.

Harry spoke up on that part again, "As I said before if you can help those by just talking to them and finding out what is going on that is causing them to not be able to sleep. Please do me a favor and talk to my dad and let him know about the problems in the Slytherine students. We need to keep the violence between the students down to a minimum."

After everyone voiced their different problems they had with their patrols Harry spoke up and said, "This was a good meeting and from now on we will be meeting here every week at the same time. If you have any problems between meetings and they can't wait please come to either Hermione or I. Tonight Hermione and I are going to be working both shifts of patrol duty and will do so from now on. Also those on patrol tonight I need to remind you that the Aurors are going to be also patrolling the hall way so make sure you have your badges out. That's it and good night."

Everyone got up and packed their things away and left the room. Harry and Hermione were the last ones out and when they left they started their patrols. They made their first stop to be the Slytherine common room and came upon a bit of a problem when they got there.

There was a group of what looked like 5th and 6th years students surrounding a few younger students and what sounded like an argument going on in the middle. One of the Slytherine DA members, Jennifer Coulter, saw them enter and came to them.

Jennifer told them, "This is an example of what we have been facing the last few days since the students got back to school. I have already sent David Comeau to get your dad Harry."

Harry nodded and decided to break up the fight before it got out of hand. He used the Sonorous charm on himself and said, "What is going on in here? Break up this group and stop this arguing. If you do not break up in 30 seconds I will start taking 10 points off each person surrounding the two that seem to be arguing. Mr. Nott, Ms. Garlow, I know you are the ones arguing so please do not slip away."

To insure this, Harry put up barriers on the entrances to the dormitories so that who ever was in the common room during the fight didn't leave. Some of those that tried got mad and turned to Harry and said, "You have no right to prevent us from going to bed. When Professor Snape hears that you are preventing us from going to bed for classes in the morning he will be mad at you."

Harry spoke in a monotone and strict voice, "Professor Snape will be hearing from me on the disgraceful acts that his own house is doing in front of visiting students. I have received reports on numerous occasions that you all have been acting up and being disgraceful to your own house in front of visiting students. We have visitors from other countries that were sent here to this school because of the prestige of Hogwarts and because of the reputation that the school has in regards to proper attitudes and fairness. What you have been doing in the last couple of days is pure disgrace to your house, Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore, Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley, and the founders of this school, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherine."

Just as Harry was finishing his speech, Professor Snape came out of the shadow of the common room and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry turned to his father and smiled and then turned back. After performing the counter charm to the sonorous charm, Harry turned to Severus and said, "Did you have anything else to add to what I said?"

Severus nodded and turned to the students, "As Harry has said, your actions over the last few days are very disgraceful. I deduct 50 points from Slytherine from Mr. Nott for attacking, even if verbally, Ms. Garlow for being one of a few Slytherine that have a backbone and are not joining the dark lord. Since your house only had 50 points in its hour glass I would like to congratulate Mr. Nott for being one of a few that have managed to delete the entire points for his house. Mr. Nott you also have 2 weeks detention with Mr. Filch starting tomorrow at 7:30 PM and will last till Filch says you can leave for the evening. For the rest of you be warned, I will not tolerate you disgracing your house, and this school with your petty differences regarding the dark lord. Now if Harry would do me a favor and bring down his barrier, everyone is expected to go to bed."

Harry nodded and wandless brought down the barriers to the dormitories. As soon as everyone was able to go they left the common room. Harry turned to his dad and said, "I hope I didn't over do it by keeping them in here, I just wanted to make a point about the disgrace they were causing to the school."

Severus nodded and said, "You did the right thing, do not worry about it. I am very disappointed in my students' actions and hope that things will get better."

Harry and Hermione and Severus left the common room with Harry and Hermione going on their patrol and Severus going to his quarters. The rest of their patrol was uneventful. They ran into Mrs. Norris trying to catch Peeves and Neville's toad Trevor near the Gryffindor tower.

At the end of the two patrol shifts, Harry and Hermione met up with Renee, Michelle, Ming and Ginny in the kitchens for a quick snack and a status report. Other then the mishap in the Slytherine common room, they had nothing else to report. They all headed up to the Head students quarters for a restful night's sleep.

The rest of the week went off a lot smoother then Monday and the classes turned out to be really going well.

Saturday came by really quickly for most and it found most Gryffindor students a little bit nervous about the tryouts. Katie Bell was the new captain of the Gryffindor Quiditch team and was a nervous wreck since she had to replace the entire team. She convinced Harry and Ginny to help her with the tryouts. Hermione said that she would also help as much as she could. Over the past summer, Harry and Sikandar had managed to get Hermione over her fear of flying and she was pretty good on the broom now. If it wasn't for the fact that neither Harry nor Hermione had the time or the energy to play Quiditch this year, Harry would have recommended her for Chaser.

Michelle and Renee volunteered to help judge the new applicants for the positions of Chaser and Beaters since they both were ones before they came to Hogwarts. Katie came up to the Pitch about half an hour before the try outs and they discussed what they were planning on doing with the new applicants. The Beaters and Seekers were going to tryout on their own while the chasers and Keepers were going to try out together.

Katie was going to work with the Keepers and Ginny and Michelle were going to work with the Chasers.

From the looks of the crowd that had gathered, the mixture of both the original Hogwarts students and the exchange students. Harry only had 4 Gryffindors trying out for Seeker and it only took him 30 minutes to choose the best. After choosing the one he told the rest that they did great but they would not be able play this year. The one chosen was from France by the name of Picard Rolands.

The Chasers were twin third years, Renee and Elizabeth (Liz) Connary. The two beaters were Collin Creevy and Semis Finnigan. The keeper turned out to be Oliver Wood's younger sister Olivia (not original but thought it would be helpful).

The new Gryffindor Quiditch team was as follows:

Keeper: Olivia Wood

Beaters:

Collin Creevy

Semis Finnigan

Chasers:

Katie Bell (Captain)

Renee Connary

Elizabeth Connary

Seeker: Picard Rolands.

Harry used the Sonorous Charm and spoke up, "As a former member of the Gryffindor team I would like to congratulate everyone who made the team and would like to say to the ones that didn't make it that they have next year on at least two positions to try again. Good luck and good afternoon."

Harry countered the charm and headed on into the castle for lunch. Katie stayed out side with the team to let them know when the next practice would be. Unfortunately halfway to the castle there was a large explosion from the front gates.

End of Chapter

**(A/N): I would like to apologize for the length of time between updates. I have been in and out of the hospital again and having problems with work and other things I have not been able to get to work on the chapter as much as I want to. I am going to try an update more often now that this chapter is over with but I can't make promises.**

Due to Fanfiction.net having problems with review replies I am going to just say thank you for the reviews that you have posted and hope you liked this chapter.

End of A/N


End file.
